Chantillí con frutillas
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Es una secuela humorística de Black Moon. ¿Cómo se las arreglará Haruto en el mundo humano? ¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo y Rukia le dijeran que tendrá un hermanito? ¿Haruto Kuchiki será capaz de demostrar algo de humanidad? HaruMi IchiRuki
1. Mi mamá y mi viejo están raros

**Uf! Al fin, después de pensarlo y pensarlo… salió esta loca idea de mi cabeza xD**

**Bueno, les cuento un poco de que va esto… Es una secuela de Black Moon… Los pedidos de las chicas (conchito, kaoru y JaNy en particular :P) me convencieron de una manera estrepitosa de escribir algo más de este fic que se las trajo mucho (115 revs!!)… jaja! Pero ahora les traigo humor… un humor algo extraño porque uno de los protagonistas es Haruto Kuchiki XD… jaja O**

**Espero que les guste y ansío ver muchos reviews! Gracias a todos por estar siempre ahí, leyendo mis tonterías xD**

_Mi mamá y mi viejo están raros…_

- Ichigo… Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! – llamaba Rukia a un dormido Ichigo, recostado en su cama matrimonial, boca arriba en boxer. Una mañana sofocante de calor invadía el ambiente y él no podía soportarlo… El verano había comenzado con todo… aún faltaba un tiempo para las vacaciones…

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – gritó molesto.

- Debo ir a la Sociedad de Almas… - dijo con preocupación.

- ¿Para qué? – estaba algo asombrado. Se sentó en la cama con pesadez, limpiando las gotitas de sudor de su frente con una toalla que tenía colgada al cuello.

- Porque necestio hacerle unas preguntas a la capitana Unohana

- ¿Algo está mal?

- No lo creo…

- Bueno, como quieras, pero iré contigo… no vaya a ser que te pierdas – le dijo irónicamente.

Haruto estaba recostado bajo la sombra acogedora de una árbol en el patio de la escuela, a la que asistía desde que decidió quedarse temporariamente en el mundo humano… Tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

_- ¿Por qué debería ir a la escuela?_

_- Por varias cosas… una de ellas es que es muy divertido – Rukia se veía muy animada._

_- Mamá… por favor… no necesito divertirme – refunfuñó despectivamente._

_- Haruto – Rukia usó su tono de mamá mala…_

_- Está bien… probaré unos días… si dices que es necesario para vivir aquí ir a la famosa escuela…_

_- Además estarás en mi clase… - Miyu sonreía plenamente._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Contingo? Pero yo soy más grande que tu – estaba un poco molesto y no sabía bien por qué…_

_- Es que el tiempo aquí transcurre distinto que en la Sociedad de Almas y por eso te ves como un chico de 17 años… - le dijo Rukia usando un tono autoritario._

_- Hmp – no podía buscar más excusas… tendría que ir a la maldita escuela con la humana… _

_- Ya verás que no es tan malo… - Miyu intentaba animarlo…_

_- ¿Qué hablan todos? – Ichigo llegaba de trabajar, traía su guardapolvo blanco desabrochado y su maletín._

_- Haruto comenzará la escuela…_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y es necesario eso? – Ichigo pensaba que era mejor que no fuera… se evitarían muchos problemas… Puso una cara de extrañez… ¿Haruto asistiendo a clases?_

_- Si… ¿algún problema? – Rukia comenzaba a enfadarse… tanto trabajo que les había costado convencerlo y él venía muy fresco a decir eso… lo miró mal_

_- No… ninguno… - Ichigo tragó saliva… mejor no decir nada más… o Rukia lo mataría…_

- Ahí está Kuchiki… - murmuraban unas chicas cerca de Haruto, que las escuchaba sin inmutarse…

- Si… siempre está enojado…

- ¿Cómo lo aguanta Kurosaki-san?

- No lo sé… ¿viven juntos?

- ¡No!… ¿cómo crees?

- ¿Son novios, no?

- Eso parece… pero… creo que algo raro sucede en sus familias…

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuenta, cuenta…

- Es que el padre de Kurosaki-san es el padre de Kuchiki-san…

- ¿Qué? ¡Entonces ellos son hermanos!

- No, porque ella no es hija de sangre del Dr. Kurosaki… ella es hija del Dr. Ishida

- ¡Ah! Ese de anteojos que la viene a buscar de vez en cuando…

- Ya veo…

Las cuatro chicas seguían hablando entre ellas con un tono bajo, pero que a Haruto lo enfermaba de ira… ¿qué tenían que meterse en sus relaciones familiares? Se levantó con el orgullo Kuchiki en sus manos y arremetío contra la chusma…

- Hola – las miró despectivamente – chicas – usaba un tono fingido…

- Hola… Kuchiki-san

- ¿No tienen otra cosa para hacer que estar aquí charlando? – él estaba parado mirándolas con ojos fulminantes, mientras las chichas estaban sentadas en el pasto aterrorizadas… realmente ese chico daba miedo…

- Eh… Es que…

- No se molesten en disculparse, yo les diré lo que quieran saber – usaba un tono calmo, y las miraba con esos ojos al estilo "tío Byakuya"… Las chicas transpiraban…

- No… no queremos saber nada… jeje…

- Entonces no hablen de lo que no saben – cada vez estaba mas enojado… ¿cómo los humanos podían ser tan cínicos y encima temerle tanto?

- ¡Haruto! – Miyu se acercaba corriendo… las chicas suspiraron - Hola, chicas – Miyu sonreía amablemente.

- Hola, Kurosaki-san – la saludaron al unísono.

- Papá está en la puerta esperándonos, nos vino a buscar… parece que sucede algo…

Haruto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia adentro del edificio de la escuela.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo ella con resentimiento.

- No soporto a los humanos

- Entonces vete

- No se me da la maldita gana

- Entonces cállate

- Hmp – no podía contestar… esa maldita humana… siempre tenía la última palabra… si él iba a ese lugar del demonio era porque él mismo quería hacerlo… así que si se quejaba, debería irse… o no decir nada.

- Vamos que papá nos espera…

Los dos se acercaron lentamente a la salida. Caminaban sin mirarse, Haruto con las manos en los bolsillos.

Salieron y vieron a Ichigo. Estaba parado, fumando un cigarrillo. Caminaba de un lado al otro, impacientemente.

- Al fin… ¿dónde estaban?

- En recreo – dijo de mala manera Haruto.

- ¿Qué sucede, papá? – Miyu intentaba calmar los ánimos.

- Tendremos que ir con Rukia por dos días a la Sociedad de Almas… tiene que hacerse una revisación con Unohana… - tiró la colilla al piso.

- ¿Y nosotros?

- Deberán quedarse… no podemos dejar la ciudad desprotegida…

- Ichigo – dijo Haruto, mirándolo con desconfianza - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… es que Rukia quiere hacerse una revisación… eso es todo… nome dijo nada más…

Los dos chicos miraban a Ichigo, que se veía algo preocupado. Tenía el ceño muy arrugado y su cara seria…

- Papá… suerte – Miyu sonreía.

- Gracias… nos veremos en dos días

- Adios – dijo Haruto fríamente

- Nos vemos…

Los chicos se quedaron parados en la vereda, viendo cómo Ichigo subía en su camioneta y se iba rápidamente.

- ¿Qué estará sucediendo?

- No se, ni me interesa

- No digas eso… sabemos que no es cierto… Además… Estaba fumando

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Él fuma cuando está preocupado o nervioso…

- ¿Y qué piensas?

- No lo sé… volvamos a clase… Lo sabremos cuando vuelvan…

**Espero comentarios!**


	2. Chocolate con pimienta

**Antes que nada... ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Y aquí, después de un tiempo que me tomé para escribir y pensar en este cap, lo pude publicar... Espero que les guste!!**

_Chocolate con pimienta_

¿Qué era peor? Estar sólo dos días o aguantarse la cara de sus padres todo el tiempo... Definitivamente la primera opción. Su larga jornada de clases había terminado. Era su último año... bah... el de sus compañeros... porque él hacía un par de meses que asistía. Todos los profesores estaban como locos, intentando meter en esas inútiles cabezas humanas, contenidos ridículos y obsoletos, que de poco le servirían en el futuro... pero aún así, insistían con que eso les iba a servir en la Universidad... como si él fuera a asistir... Suspiró larga y pesadamente. Caminaba en dirección a la salida, mirando despectivamente a cualquier gusano que se atreviera a mirarlo. Sabía que todos hablaban de él y que todos lo miraban por los pasillos... y eso le molestaba, pero a la vez le gustaba... se sentía importante... Sonrió para sus adentros cuando una de las chicas más populares del instituto lo miró inspeccionándolo. La miró como a todos los demás y ella giró, demostrándole cierto desagrado... Él sólo sonrió. Le encantaba hacer enojar a todos.

- ¡Haruto-kun! – la voz de Miyu le taladró el cerebro... y tan tranquilo que estaba...

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Me vino a buscar mi papá... después te llamo. Si hay alguna novedad, avísame enseguida

- No molestes – fue toda su contestación. Con ella no podía ser el mismo que con los demás. En realidad, sí lo era, pero Miyu sabía lo que él pensaba y lo que sentía... no podía fingir realmente frente a ella... Refunfuñó algo parecido a un "hasta luego" y ella se fue, dedicándole una sonrisa y un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Perfecto, ahora estaría solo por unas cuantas horas, sin tener que aguantar los gritos de sus padres ni la incomodidad de no poder ser él frente a esa humana tonta... Caminaba solitario por la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y la mochila colgada en su espalda. Decía odiar aquel mundo, pero en realidad adoraba vivir allí.

Por fin llegó a la casa que compartía con su "adorada familia"... eso no podía negarlo ni lo hacía, extrañaba su gran mansión Kuchiki, fría y solitaria... no esa pocilga inmunda en la que lo hacían vivir... él, el gran Haruto Kuchiki, estaba viviendo como la peor de las servidumbres...

No es que la casa fuera fea ni pequeña, es más, tenía un encantador jardín en la parte de adelante y otro más grande atrás. Varias habitaciones, cocina, comedor, sala de estar, estudio, garaje, y un largo etc., pero para él todo era chico a comparación de la mansión... Abrió la puerta y vio el desastre que quedó después de la, prácticamente, huída de sus padres.

Ropa tirada en el suelo, zapatos desparramados en la entrada, papeles revueltos sobre la mesa, y todo se lo habían dejado a él para ordenar... esto sí era el colmo de los colmos...

Cerró la puerta y tiró en el sillón la mochila. Suspiró muy fuerte, terminando con un gruñido. Se acercó a la heladera para agarrar alguna bebida fría, si es que le habían dejado algo, y se sorprendió al ver colgada con un imán, una bonita nota escrita por su mamá al principio y por la horrenda letra de su viejo más abajo, llena de dibujos extraños... Abrió la heladera, agarró una gaseosa en lata y tomó la nota. Corrió los papeles de la mesa y se sentó.

"Haruto:

Te dejamos la casa a cargo porque me es urgente ir a la Sociedad de Almas a consultar algo con la capitana Unohana, por favor mantiene todo en orden por estos dos días que no estaremos. Te quiero mucho.

Mamá

Te dejo colgadas en el llavero las llaves de la camioneta, si la necesitas puedes usarla. Ten cuidado."

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al tacho de basura, intentando embocarle... pero por supuesto, no acertó. Se dispuso a ordenar un poco el desastre de la casa.

Cuando sólo le faltaban los papeles de la mesa, sonó el móvil.

- Hola... mamá... Si... recién acabo de terminar de ordenar todo... – dijo con resentimiento – que estoy bien... si... no... No creo... está bien... adiós – colgó y tiró el teléfono sobre el sillón... Ahora no sólo lo dejaban sólo, con la casa patas para arriba y casi sin nada en la heladera, sino que también tenía que hacer cosas por ellos... ni de casualidad haría nada... si ellos se fueron, que se encarguen... Siguió ordenando de mala gana.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Rukia estaba sentada en una camilla. Unohana la miraba con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba los guantes. Anotó unas cosas en una planilla que tenía sobre el escritorio y se sentó.

- Bien... dime... ¿cómo te sientes?

- Todavía de ninguna manera... ¿qué es?

- No es ninguna falla, todo está en perfecto estado

- ¿Entonces...? – la cara de Rukia no necesitaba ser acompañada por ninguna palabra más.

- Si, felicitaciones

Ichigo esperaba afuera de la sala, en el cuarto escuadrón. Moría de ganas de encender un cigarrillo, pero allí no se podía fumar. Él suponía lo que estaba pasando a Rukia, pero bueno... una cosa es suponer y la otra es que lo confirmen... Además, ella usaba su gigai y bueno... cualquier falla podía alterar las cosas...

Al fin, Rukia salió, con una sonrisa muy marcada en su cara.

- ¿Y? – Rukia se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Felicitaciones... serás papá de nuevo...

**Karakura, 11 P.M.**

Haruto miraba tele recostado en el sillón de la sala. Estaba aburrido y cansado. Nunca se había sentido tan solo, extrañaba los gritos de sus padres y eso lo tenía mal... ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera así por eso? Además, la tonta de Miyu no lo había llamado... Maldita sea...

Agarró el celular y le mandó un mensaje. "Ya me morí y me enterraron... ¿y a ti?"... Pero nadie contestó... Al cabo de 20 minutos decidió irse a su habitación. Ya estaba harto de todo eso... y eso que no habían pasado ni 12 horas...

- Papá... ¿viste mi móvil?

- Si... creo que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina

- Gracias – Uryu estaba sentado, leyendo una revista de medicina en su estudio. La mansión de los Ishida era realmente imponente. Miyu no se sentía muy bien allí, extrañaba su casa en el centro de la ciudad...

Pensaba en Haruto... ¿estaría arreglándoselas bien? Seguro protestaría por estar en esa situación, solo y hambriento... Se sintió un poco mal, pero bueno... ella estaba muy lejos para ir a verlo y además ya era tarde... por suerte al día siguiente no había clases.

Encontró el teléfono y vio dos mensajes pendientes. El primero era de Noa. "Hola!! Cómo estás? Quería recordarte el festejo... no te olvides de traer pareja! ;) Nos vemos!", era un mensaje recibido a las 10:46 P.M. Miró el reloj, las 12:04... demasiado tarde para contestar... mañana llamaría a su amiga para confirmar... Además, todavía tenía que convencer a Haruto para ir a esa fiesta...

El otro mensaje era de Haruto... "Ya me morí y me enterraron... ¿y a ti?" Sonrió... siempre igual... la traducción de ese mensaje sería "Te extraño y te necesito... ¿por qué no me llamaste?" Volvió a mirar la hora, 12:05... Le respondería, seguramente estaría en su habitación, mirando el techo...

Haruto, recostado en su cama, miraba los reflejos que bailaban en el techo cuando algún auto pasaba por la calle... Maldecía en su mente a sus padres, a Miyu, a sus compañeros de escuela, a Renji, a su tío, a toda la Sociedad de Almas... a todos... incluso a él mismo por haber aceptado ir a vivir allí... ¿por qué tenía que mezclarse con los humanos?

Algo distrajo su atención... un mensaje de texto... "No creo que te hayas muerto porque sino no me estarías mandando este mensaje... ¿estás aburrido?" Humana tonta... Hacía casi una hora que le había mandado el mensaje y se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba aburrido... ¿quién creía que era? Le contestó...

"No te importa"

"Mañana temprano iré a prepararte el desayuno, así no te mueres de hambre... Seguramente no te dejaron nada en la heladera..."

"No me molestes"

"A las 9 está bien?"

"Ya estoy durmiendo..."

"Entonces a esa hora estaré en casa... No te preocupes, tengo llave... Nos vemos! Besos!!"

Maldita humana... Odiaba cuando ella ignoraba lo que le decía... Además, tendría que aguantarla al día siguiente... Pero, por lo menos le traería algo para comer... Se giró y cerró los ojos... todavía le faltaban 36 horas de martirio...

**Sociedad de Almas**

Un nuevo y fresco día comenzaba. Ichigo estaba impaciente, algo le molestaba sobremanera...

- Rukia... ¡Rukia! – la llamaba desesperado... ¿dónde se había metido? Esa mansión era demasiado grande, fría y solitaria... Nadie en los pasillos ni en ninguna habitación... - ¡RUKIA!

- Deja de gritar – una voz fría y seria atravesó el cerebro de Ichigo... y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza... Byakuya estaba parado frente a él... Veintisiete años habían pasado de la última vez que lo vio... Y no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

- Byakuya – dijo con sorpresa.

- Kurosaki, buenos días – su voz era serena.

- Bu... buenos días - ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Byakuya dándole los buenos días? ¿Qué le había pasado durante estos años? ¿Por qué no lo insultaba ni le decía que lo llame como corresponde?

- Rukia está en el comedor, vamos a desayunar – se giró y se alejó caminando por un pasillo largo, blanco y lleno de ventanas que daban a un hermoso patio, con un gran cerezo en medio. Ichigo lo siguió lentamente...

En el comedor estaba Rukia sentada a la derecha de la cabecera, dónde Byakuya se sentó. Ichigo permanecía de pie, mirando las otras 18 sillas de alrededor... ¿dónde se tenía que sentar? Rukia notó su cara de confusión y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicando la izquierda de Byakuya. Se sentó y permanecieron los tres en silencio hasta que una criada les sirvió el suculento desayuno. Comenzaron a comer.

- Hermano, ¿podemos hablar?

- Por supuesto

- Quiero contarte algo que tal vez te impresione un poco – Rukia se oía nerviosa y mantenía su mirada fija en el vapor que desprendía su té.

- ¿Impresionarme? – Byakuya la miraba.

- Ya sabes que estamos viviendo los tres, Ichigo, Haruto y yo, en Karakura, como una familia – tragó saliva, Ichigo la miraba con temor.

- Si, lo se

- Bueno... – lo miró a los ojos – estoy embarazada

Byakuya abrió sus ojos... ¿Embarazada? ¿Otra vez? No... No era cierto...

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- La capitana Unohana en persona me revisó y me hizo unos análisis... Está confirmado

- Felicitaciones entonces... – miró a Ichigo con algo de rabia escondida bajo su mirada fría – a ambos

**Karakura, 8:57 A.M.**

Miyu había llegado. Traía una bolsa con algunas cosas que compró por el camino... Seguramente Haruto estaría muy hambriento. Abrió la puerta con sus llaves y entró despacio, no quería hacer ruido para darle una sorpresa al chico. Colgó las llaves en el llavero que está al lado de la puerta y fue directo a la cocina. Prepararía un desayuno bien completo...

Haruto dormía placenteramente. Un aroma exquisito inundó su habitación... Alguien estaba cocinando. Su instinto casi desesperado hizo que su estómago rugiera de tal forma que logró despertarlo. Se estiró con pereza y se destapó. Todavía traía puesta la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Se rascó la cabeza y se levantó. Iría a tomar una ducha.

Ya en el baño y bajo el agua, pensaba en cómo hacer para quitarse a Miyu de encima y poder huir a la Sociedad de Almas... Definitivamente el escape de su madre era anormal y algo raro pasaba... Cerró la llave de paso y salió del cuarto con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Pero, para su sorpresa, encontró a Miyu en su habitación, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro... Odiaba esa sonrisa, porque era realmente contagiosa, y cada vez que la veía no podía evitar hacer esa asquerosa mueca con sus propios labios... Así que, contra su voluntad, él también sonrió al verla allí...

- Buenos días, Haruto-kun

- Hola – pasó por la derecha de la chica y abrió uno de los cajones de su armario para agarrar un bóxer.

- ¿Te cambiarás frente a mi?

- ¿Te importa? – el chico esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Te preparé un chocolate para el desayuno – ella se giró, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Chocolate?

- ¿Nunca tomaste?

- En mi casa se toma té en el desayuno...

- Bueno, ahora probarás – se dio vuelta y vio a Haruto, ya con su bóxer puesto. Era tan... varonil. Sus músculos estaban perfectamente marcados y su piel aún estaba húmeda, se sonrojó. Al notarlo, el chico se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente y tomó la cara de la chica con sus manos. Comenzó a besarla tiernamente. Definitivamente ella despertaba en él algo que no podía controlar... y no quería hacerlo...

Miyu cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir aquel beso que esperaba desde hacía tiempo... Él nunca le demostraba nada de cariño, siempre la trataba mal... pero sabía que en el fondo la quería... él la amaba... se lo había dicho... Y ahora se lo estaba demostrando...

Haruto bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de ella y la sostuvo, elevándola un poco para facilitar el beso, ella aprovechó para subir sus manos y abrazarlo por el cuello, enroscándose en sus húmedos cabellos negros...

Se separaron y se miraron, él estaba serio y ella sonreía...

- ¿Vamos?

- Me cambio y voy

**Sociedad de Almas**

- Entonces ahora debes decidir – la Capitana Unohana estaba seria, sentada detrás de su escritorio perfectamente ordenado y lustroso. Al otro lado, serios también, Ichigo y Rukia se miraban con algo de desconcierto...

- ¿Y cuál es esa decisión que debemos tomar? – preguntó Ichigo algo preocupado.

- Hay dos alternativas. Esta nueva alma que crearon es, como Haruto, hija de un alma pura, de una persona muerta, transformada en shinigami a través de la academia y de un humano, transformado en shinigami a través del método del capitán Urahara

- Bien... ¿y eso que significa?

- El problema es este. El bebé tiene aproximadamente ocho semanas de gestación. En estos casos, a partir de las doce semanas comenzará a desarrollarse la esencia del alma de esa nueva vida. O sea, si permaneces en la Sociedad de Almas, ese bebé será un alma, como Haruto... Si te quedas en el mundo humano, en tu gigai, ese bebé será humano.

- Entonces no podré moverme de un mundo al otro...

- Si te quedas aquí, aquí te quedarás hasta que nazca. Si vuelves al mundo humano, no puedes transformarte en shinigami hasta que nazca.

- Si nace allí, ¿será un humano normal? – Ichigo estaba preocupado.

- No exactamente, será como tu

- ¿Cómo él?

- Un humano con un reiatsu muy alto. Será un shinigami puro en potencia. Seguramente en el futuro podrá convertirse, como lo hizo Ichigo

- Está bien

Ahora tenían un problema... ¿qué hacer? ¿Tendrían un humano o un alma?

**Karakura, 1 P.M.**

Después del suculento desayuno y de probar el famoso chocolate, ambos, a pesar de las protestas de Haruto, salieron de compras en la camioneta de Ichigo. De regreso en casa, Miyu acomodó las cosas y se quedó sólo con las tres bolsitas de ropa que le pertenecían.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- No, mi papá está de guardia hoy, así que hasta la noche no estará en casa - Haruto se sentó en el sillón y encendió la televisión - Haru, ¿te acuerdas de que tenemos la fiesta de Yuki?

- ¿Haru?

- Cumple 18 y lo festeja. Estamos todos invitados... Mis papás y Rukia también

- No iré

- Hay que ir con vestidos de noche, por eso me compré estos tres, así podré elegir... – ella hablaba mientras Haruto miraba la tele... parecía no estar escuchando...

- Yo no iré

- Seguramente tengas que pedirle prestado alguno de sus trajes a papá... no creo que tengas uno... ¿o si?

- Yo no iré

- ¡Ay! Un mensaje de Noa... ¿cómo no escuché el teléfono?

Haruto aún no entendía como hacía Miyu para sonreír todo el tiempo y para ignorarlo de esa manera tan natural... y eso que él se esforzaba para hacerla enojar... pero nunca lo conseguía.

- Dice que me espera esta noche en su casa para probarnos los vestidos...

Haruto no decía nada, sólo cambiaba los canales, buscando algo más entretenido...

- ¿Quieres más chocolate?

- Bueno, todo menos seguir escuchándote

Su tarde no fue de las mejores, se la pasaron viendo películas de terror en la tele y comiendo galletitas, acompañadas del chocolate que Miyu había preparado en la mañana...

Cada tanto se dedicaban una mirada llena de sentimientos y deseo... Haruto la deseaba, pero no podía salirse de su personaje... maldito orgullo y maldito carácter... Ella era tan linda, tan perfecta... tan natural... ¿cómo podía estar al lado de esa humana tan "humana"? ¿Cómo podía sentir todo eso? Sus ganas de abrazarla, de tenerla cerca lo fueron llevando hacia ella... Pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de Miyu y se apoyó en ella con suavidad, ejerciendo cierta presión para que ella se recostara sobre su hombro.

Miyu sonreía. Sabía que a él le costaba mucho hacer cosas como esa y que si lo estaba haciendo era porque realmente lo sentía así. Se recostó en su hombro, elevó su cabeza y le dio un húmedo beso en la mejilla, antes de seguir viendo la tele.

**Sociedad de Almas**

- Hermano, quiero hablar contigo – Rukia se veía algo triste.

- Vamos a caminar por el parque – Byakuya seguía usando su tono frío de siempre.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la sombra que daba el cerezo de Haruto.

- Nos quedaremos a vivir en el mundo humano definitivamente

- Lo suponía

- El bebé será humano, como Ichigo

- Está bien – Rukia miró el árbol y notó unas raras marcas en su tronco. Acercó su mano a ellas. Byakuya la miró.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Los secretos de Haruto – Rukia lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿Secretos?

- Eso me dijo él... – Byakuya tocó la mejilla de su hermana con suavidad y se fue. Rukia sabía que ese acto significaba mucho para los dos... y que él la apoyaba incondicionalmente. Sonrió y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

**Karakura 7 P.M.**

Haruto se había recostado sobre las rodillas de Miyu y ella lo acariciaba tiernamente. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Ya hacía un rato que la película había pasado a segundo plano...

- ¿Sabes? Así no pareces tan gruñón – los ojos de la chica se entristecieron, mostrando un brillo nostálgico.

- No soy gruñón

- Te amo – le dijo con tristeza y una lágrima cayó sobre la cara de Haruto. Él abrió los ojos y llevó su mano a la cara de Miyu.

- Yo no puedo decírtelo así de fácil

- Lo se... – sonrió.

Ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse y se miraron con sorpresa. Haruto se levantó y los dos miraron hacia el lugar de dónde provino el ruido. Ichigo y Rukia habían regresado antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Mamá? – Haruto estaba algo sorprendido.

- ¡Papá! – Miyu sonreía contenta.

- Hola chicos – la voz de Rukia era temblorosa, Ichigo la sostuvo por la cintura... Definitivamente algo raro sucedía. Los dos se pararon y se acercaron a los otros.

- Hola – Ichigo se oía y se veía seguro.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Haruto no aguantaba más la intriga.

- Fuimos a ver a la capitana Unohana porque desde hace un tiempo no me siento muy bien – dijo Rukia retomando su postura seria y segura de siempre. Miró a Ichigo y luego volvió a los ojos de Haruto, que la miraba con ansiedad – Ella misma me revisó y me confirmó lo que sospechaba – Haruto abría cada vez más los ojos, pensando en las miles de posibles enfermedades que podía tener su madre – Estoy embarazada – dejó su seriedad para sonreír abiertamente.

Haruto entreabrió la boca y su cara demostró su parálisis mental... ¿Embarazada? Esa palabra no entraba en su vocabulario... ¿EMBARAZADA? No, no podía estar hablando en serio...

- ¡Ah no! ¡Yo me voy! – dijo con enojo, abrió la puerta y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo... Ahora sí todo se había ido al demonio.

**Espero comentarios, insultos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, pedidos de autógrafos, etc...**

**Próximo capítulo: "El Rey León"**


	3. El Rey León

**Hola! Aquí el tercer capítulo de esta divertida historia… Espero que les guste!**

_El Rey León_

Las estrellas parecían estar más lejos… ¿Por qué seguía dando vueltas esa maldita palabra en su cabeza? Después de todo era un problema de sus padres, no de él… No tenía por qué estar tan preocupado… bah… no era preocupación… era un sentimiento asqueroso que invadía cada rincón de su pecho, llegando a la boca del estómago, provocándole esas malditas ganas de vomitar… ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

Extendió los brazos y las piernas sobre el pasto que estaba húmedo y mojaba su ropa y su piel. Había buscado el lugar más recóndito de Karakura, desde dónde se pudiera ver claramente el cielo. Se recostó en la hierba para observar cuán tranquila que estaba la noche.

Podía sentir un calor interior que lo envolvía en una especie de aura… que podía llamar maligna si quisiera… Sentía una necesidad desmesurada por salir corriendo y encerrarse en su magnífica y gran habitación de la mansión Kuchiki… sin ser molestado por nadie…

Eso, eso mismo era lo que tenía que hacer… irse de ese maldito lugar y no dejar ni rastros de su importante figura… tenía que volver al lugar al que pertenecía y dejar a su mamá y al viejo ese con su nuevo retoño humano… ¿humano?

Si, humano…

Para completar todos sus males, ahora iba a tener como hermano a un humano y con apellido Kurosaki… ahora entendía por qué tenía esas ganas de vomitar… realmente estaban insultando su apellido…

Suspiro cansado y cerró los ojos, manteniendo lo más estiradas que podía sus extremidades… de esa manera sentía cómo la humedad invadía de a poco sus huesos y por lo menos pensaba en el refrescante contacto y no en esa maldita palabra…

- ¿Haruto? – una voz femenina interrumpió el descanso del shinigami.

- No molestes – le contestó a la voz que se escuchaba desde atrás.

- No empieces con tus insultos nocturnos…

- Si no quieres oírlos, vete

- Vine porque Rukia se quedó mal después de tu desaparición… ¿por qué no volviste?

- No volveré tampoco

- No seas exagerado… nadie quiere que te vayas… es sólo una nueva vida, alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada… ¿por qué reaccionas así?

- No quiero seguir hablando de esto – se sentó en el pasto. La chica seguía parada a espaldas de él.

- No seas necio – se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás del chico. Él podía sentir cómo ella rozaba su espalda.

- Volveré a la Sociedad de Almas – juntó sus rodillas y las abrazó.

- Haruto – se oía molesta y decepcionada a la vez – piensa lo que estás diciendo… Tu mismo decidiste quedarte aquí… hace más de dos meses que vives con ellos… y Rukia se ve tan feliz…

- Ahora tendrá con qué entretenerse… ya no necesitará que yo esté con ella – estaba molesto y seguía sintiendo esa asquerosa sensación.

- No digas eso – ella se agachó y lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos los de Haruto y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Ellos estarán bien… y yo mucho mejor que quedándome

- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué hay de mí? – Miyu sonaba triste.

- Tu… - no sabía qué decir… él… quería irse realmente… ¿o no? ¿Por qué ahora había entrado en dudas?… ¿Qué era más importante? ¿Quedarse para estar con Miyu o irse por despecho?

- ¿Yo, qué? Vas a decir que yo voy a estar mejor sin ti, porque tú me tratas mal y no me quieres… como merezco – lo último lo dijo casi para sus adentros.

- Yo… - ¿la quería? ¿Qué sentía por ella? Dos o tres veces le había dicho que la amaba… pero… ¿era realmente cierto eso? ¿Qué era amar?

- Haruto… yo quiero que estés bien, que hagas lo que quieres hacer… y tu… tu realmente no perteneces a este mundo… eres shinigami… y no sabes lo que realmente necesitas… yo te amo… - lo abrazó con más fuerza – y respetaré tu decisión, sea cual sea… pero quiero que pienses en que tu mamá está aquí y va a tener otro hijo con el hombre que siempre quiso… con el que amó toda su vida… con el que te tuvo a ti como prueba de su amor incondicional…

- Deja ya eso… - hizo una pequeña pausa - …lo sé… - susurró.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio… Al cabo de unos minutos, Miyu se paró y dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar para retirarse. Ya era tarde y una brisa fresca recorría el pueblo. Estaban cansados por el día que había transcurrido con bastante calor.

Haruto se paró lentamente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos. Miraba a la chica alejarse.

- Maldita humana – susurró. Se acercó a ella con un trotecito y la tomó por un brazo con suavidad.

- ¿Qué haces? – Miyu lo miró a los ojos… ¿Qué tenían esos ojos negros que lo volvían tan loco? ¿Por qué con sólo mirarla todo lo que sentía se transformaba en mariposas revoloteando? ¿Eso era a lo que todos llamaban amor?

- Yo… no vuelvas a decir que no te quiero – él la miraba fijo… pero su mirada no era la fría de siempre… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal con esa noticia? Después de todo no era tan malo tener un hermano… ¿o sí?

Miyu giró la cabeza y miró las estrellas.

- ¿Ves las estrellas? Ellas brillan aunque su mundo se esté destruyendo… brillan hasta que mueren… y tu… - lo miró - …tu nunca viviste… - sonrió tristemente – Perdón

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón?

- Porque me pediste que no te hablara más de tu vida

- Yo… no tengo una vida… - ahora él desvió la mirada, soltándola. Ella se giró para quedar frente a él.

- Si la tienes, está aquí… Con tu mamá y con tu papá… Ellos te aman… más de lo que tú crees… - Haruto la miró a los ojos intensamente.

- Yo… - no podía decir nada… pero quería decirle tantas cosas… sus pensamientos divagaban entre sus recuerdos… aquella primera vez en que la vio, sentada en el pequeño jardín de adelante de la, ahora, su casa… Buscando algún poder espiritual… Ella, siempre sonriente… lograba quitarle todos los pesos de encima… Tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos y la besó. Un beso tierno y dulce, cargado de palabras silenciosas que invadían cada rincón de su mente y de su corazón. Ella respondió en seguida a aquel beso y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo! – Rukia gritaba desaforadamente desde la cocina. Traía puesto su delantal de Chappy y unos guantes de tela. En su mano izquierda una sartén y en la derecha una espátula. Ichigo no contestaba y lo había estado llamando desde que puso los huevos en el fuego.

- ¿Puedes callarte de una maldita vez? – Haruto bajaba las escaleras malhumorado ante los sorprendidos ojos de Rukia.

- No escuché cuando llegaste…

- Era tarde… los dos roncaban… se notaba que estaban preocupados por mi… - Rukia lo miró de manera fulminante…

- ¡Ichigo!

- ¡Deja eso ya! Él no está

- ¿Y dónde fue? Yo no lo vi salir…

- Dijo que tenía algo importante que solucionar en la casa del viejo Isshin

- Ese "viejo" es tu abuelo… ¿desayunas? – le dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole el huevo revuelto que había estado paseando por toda la casa mientras llamaba a Ichigo.

- No, gracias… iré a buscar a Ichigo… me pidió que le alcance algunas cosas…

- ¿Y tu cuándo lo viste?

- Cuando tú estabas al teléfono…

- ¿Al teléfono? Pero sólo conversaba con Tatsuki… No tardé tanto como para no verlo salir…

- Créeme que 25 minutos es mucho tiempo… - dijo Haruto antes de irse con una tostada en la boca… Rukia sonrió… al fin podía ver cómo padre e hijo se comunicaban normalmente… e incluso llevaba la infaltable tostada que Ichigo siempre tomaba al salir… Se sentó y comenzó a comer el frío y asqueroso huevo…

_- ¡Hey! ¡Haruto! – Ichigo hablaba muy bajo, mientras golpeaba suavemente la puerta del cuarto del chico._

_- ¿Qué quieres? Está abierto…_

_- Es que tengo que ir a la casa de mi viejo a buscar algo… ¿podrías venir tu después de desayunar? Quiero mostrarte algo…_

_- No quiero_

_- Está bien… haz lo que quieras… pero después no te arrepientas…_

_- ¿Qué hace mamá?_

_- Habla por teléfono… hace más de diez minutos que llamó a Tat… no sé de qué cosas raras hablan… bueno, nos vemos… - Ichigo salió sigilosamente de la casa._

Caminaba por las calles, todavía frescas, de la ciudad… ¿Para qué lo quería su padre? ¿Tan importante era lo que quería mostrarle? ¡Maldición! Tendría que ir… No lo quedaba otro remedio.

Al llegar, vio el asqueroso cartel de la clínica colgado y un letrero que decía: "Esta noche cerrado por causas familiares". De repente recordó la maldita fiesta que daba Yuki… o como se llame… No quería ir… Además, tenía que vestirse de esa manera tan ridícula… y bailar… y lo peor de todo, encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de clase… porque Miyu le había contado que no sólo los amigos de Yuki irían, sino también los compañeros de Noa, o sea los de él y Miyu… Suspiró y entró sin llamar… después de todo era la casa de su "abuelo"…

- ¡Súper patada voladora anti Kuchiki! – gritó Isshin al ver que Haruto atravesaba la puerta. Haruto lo esquivó sin ningún tipo de inconveniente…

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, viejo?

- ¡Masaki! ¡Nuestro nieto es idéntico a nuestro retoño mayor! ¡Gracias! – Isshin lloriqueaba frente al cuadro de Masaki…

- ¿Qué haces, papá? – Ichigo bajaba las escaleras con una bolsa y unos papeles.

- Estoy agradeciendo a mamá por el nieto que nos diste – seguía con lágrimas en los ojos. Ichigo sonrió, ése era el momento perfecto para darle la noticia… aunque si se lo decía solo, Rukia lo mataría después, pero bueno… no dejaría de darle esa buena nueva a su papá…

- Ah, es por eso… - Ichigo se hacía el desganado. Haruto los miraba a los dos con desprecio, pero observaba con detenimiento la bolsa que traía Ichigo.

- Ichigo… ¿qué es eso que traes?

- ¿Esto? Es para tu mamá… son cosas que tenía guardadas de cuando ella vivía aquí antes de que todo esto pasara

- ¿Y por qué no se las diste antes?

- Porque las guardaba para un momento especial, y creo que ahora llegó – Ichigo estaba algo emocionado y su voz se había tornado melancólica. Isshin se sentó en la mesa, junto a Ichigo y Haruto permanecía a un lado parado, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Y? ¡Muéstranos, hijo mío! – Isshin estaba más emocionado que Ichigo mismo…

Sacó un vestido blanco con una línea azul en la parte de abajo.

- Este vestido lo usó en la primera cita que tuvimos… creo que le encantará que se lo devuelva… - rió con nostalgia – y esto… - sacó una pequeña mochila un poco polvorienta – es la mochila que usaba aquí… - sacó un uniforme escolar perfectamente doblado – Este es su 

uniforme de la escuela, y esto – ahora sacó una pequeña libreta rosada con un gran conejo dibujado (muy feo, por cierto), Haruto lo miró con gracia… definitivamente era de su mamá… - Es su adorada libreta – Ichigo miró a Haruto.

- ¿Por qué me miras a mi?

- Quiero que esta la tengas tu – Haruto la tomó de mala gana y se alejó un poco. Miró por la ventana…

- Si quieres puedes subir al que era el cuarto de tu padre antes… es fácil reconocerlo… tiene un 15 colgado en la puerta – Isshin se escuchaba tan melancólico como Ichigo. Haruto subió.

Los dos hombres se miraron.

- Papá, hay algo que quiero decirte – Ichigo se veía serio.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… Rukia está embarazada – sonrió.

- ¡Masaki! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! – se acercó rápidamente al cuadro - ¡seremos abuelos otra vez! – se acercó a Ichigo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Haruto subió las escaleras y llegó al famoso cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado… parecía como si alguien lo habitara… El perfume de su papá estaba por todos lados y el armario, abierto, conservaba un pijama amarillo doblado adentro…

- ¿Qué demonios…? – dijo acercándose a la prenda… ¿Qué hacía un pijama de nena en el armario de su padre? Bueno… todos estaban locos allí… así que esa no sería la excepción…

Se sentó en la cama y miró con desconfianza el cuadernillo de Chappy… Pero, al fin decidió abrirlo…

Al principio había dibujos explicativos sobre cosas básicas de la Sociedad de Almas y de Hueco Mundo, shinigamis y demases… Pero, más adelante, lo que estaba escrito se parecía más a un diario íntimo que a otra cosa… salvo por los espantosos dibujos…

"Hoy Ichigo y yo salimos a perseguir hollows… los últimos que quedaron vivos intentaron escapar a Hueco Mundo… Ichigo está raro… casi no me mira a los ojos… es como si… evitara mirarme…"

"Ayer me besó en la mejilla… y yo… creo que me estoy enamorando…"

"Definitivamente estoy sintiendo algo más que amistad por él… yo… no… no puedo decirlo…"

Haruto cerró el diario, no quería saber más… ¿por qué Ichigo le había dado eso a él? No lo entendía. Bajó rápidamente, llevando la libreta con él. Tenía que ir a decirle a Miyu que no iría a esa estúpida fiesta… No soportaba ni un minuto más entre los humanos…

**7 P.M.**

En fin, no había podido decirle lo que tanto quería… tuvo que quedarse callado cuando la chica comenzó a hacerle un desfile de modas privado… Se probó todas las combinaciones posibles de ropa que tenía en su gran, pero muy gran, armario y lo tuvo sentado en el sillón de la sala de la mansión Ishida desde las tres de la tarde hasta las seis, que lo echó para que se fuera a cambiar… No le dio la cara para decirle que no, después de haberla visto tan entusiasmada… Así que, resignado, arrancó la camioneta que le había pedido prestada a Ichigo, y se fue…

Por fin en casa… Dejó las llaves en el llavero, para no tener que aguantar la pelea de todos los días de sus padres buscando las benditas llaves de la camioneta, y se tiró en el sillón… ¿Qué haría? No tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta pero tampoco podía decepcionar a Miyu… Además, 

estaban esas notas que había leído… su madre tenía muchos secretos, al parecer… y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Byakuya no aceptaba la relación entre ella e Ichigo… entonces… ¿por qué ahora no había hecho nada? Tenía que hablar con su tío… necesitaba respuestas urgentes…

"Mi hermano no quiere saber nada de que yo me quede aquí… tendré que volver cuando me llame, pero no quiero hacerlo… yo quiero quedarme con Ichigo… él es mi mundo, él es mi vida…"

El silencio invadía la casa… ¿dónde se habían metido todos? Aún era temprano para la fiesta… El ring del celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos… Era un mensaje de texto de Rukia… "Estás en casa? Vístete que nosotros ya vamos…"

Otra vez con las órdenes… ¿no podía un día quedarse sin mandarlo?... Bueno, buscaría algo para ponerse entre las cosas de Ichigo y luego los esperaría… no tenía otra salida…

Revolviendo, encontró unos gikongan de Chappy… eh… ¿Tal vez…? Sí, eso haría… aprovecharía esas y desaparecería por un par de horas de allí… Se evitaría los saludos y podría hablar con su tío… y volvería para la hora de la cena… era un plan perfecto y se quitaría las dudas de encima, sin defraudar a Miyu… Lástima que las de Chappy eran las de su mamá…

De pronto recordó esa palabrita molesta… "Pyon"… no, nunca se tomaría aquella cosa para ir diciendo todo el día "pyon, pyon" por ahí… seguramente Ichigo tenía alguna gikongan con más clase… Siguió revolviendo…

Algo, en uno de los bolsillos de una campera de su papá, llamó su atención. Una cajita pequeña de felpa negro, estaba celosamente guardada allí. Primero pensó que se trataría de algún anillo o algo así, pero la curiosidad lo pudo y la abrió… y vio una pequeña bolita verde entre los pliegues de un cómodo amohadoncito colorado que le solucionaría sus problemas… seguramente esa sería la gikongan de Ichigo… aunque era un extraño lugar dónde guardarla… pero, en fin, eso era lo que había…

Se cambió con el primer saco y el primer pantalón que encontró, y una camisa blanca y se fue a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y se tragó la pequeña bolita. Su alma se desprendió del gigai, que aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero su ceño no estaba fruncido y podía verse su respiración lenta y acompasada.

- Escucha, necesito que te quedes a cargo de este gigai mientras regreso. No tardaré más que un par de horas. Mis padres vendrán por ti y te llevarán a una fiesta, compórtate como yo por un rato… contesta mal a cualquiera que te hable y permanece como si odiaras a todos los que te rodean, con eso bastará… Nos vemos – y se fue rápidamente por la ventana.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? – aquella gikongan que permanecía en el interior del gigai de Haruto comenzaba a hablar sola… - A ver… y ahora… ¿que habrá de nuevo? – abrió lentamente los ojos, con algo de temor…

La habitación era un lugar extraño y desconocido para él… ¿dónde estaba? Se levantó y miró por la ventana, estaba atardeciendo… Ese lugar… definitivamente era Karakura. Se acercó a la puerta con sigilo y salió.

La casa no estaba mal, pero estaba llena de fotos y cuadritos por todas partes…

- ¿Ichigo? – caminaba mientras miraba anonadado la colección fotográfica de Ichigo junto a una niña, que luego aparecía como una jovencita… pero era demasiado parecida a… - ¿Orihime? – Y por fin, en una de esas tantas fotos, Ichigo y la misteriosa niña estaban junto a una sonriente Orihime… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en ese lugar?

Bajó las escaleras y fue directo a la sala… Allí también había fotos, pero más confusas todavía…

- ¿R… Rukia-ne-san? – dijo con asombro… - ¡No! ¡ONE-SAN! – gritaba a la vez de que lloraba… - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – seguía sollozando mientras miraba cada una de las fotos donde Rukia salía con Ichigo, con una chica de pelo castaño, con Tatsuki, y con otros…

Llegó a un espejo y se vio… la boca se le abrió de la impresión. Llevó su mano a su pelo negro y tiró de él…

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo con más sorpresa… - ¿Ichigo?

Escuchó ruidos en la puerta. Dos voces que se le hacían tremendamente familiares… aún no entendía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, lo mejor sería actuar como le había dicho el supuesto dueño de aquel gigai…

Ichigo y Rukia entraron, discutiendo como de costumbre. "Haruto" permanecía parado, a un lado del espejo que colgaba de la pared de la sala, mirándolos con su mejor cara de malo.

- ¡Oh! Parece que ya te cambiaste… - le dijo Rukia algo sorprendida.

- ¿Por qué no vas para la camioneta? En diez minutos estamos – Ichigo le arrojó las llaves… ¿Quién sería este personaje de cabellos negros casi igual a Ichigo? Además, el verdadero Ichigo parecía algo más mayor… como si varios años hubieran pasado… No entendía nada… pero no podía decir que era él y que no entendía nada… así que, sin saber bien el por qué lo hacía, se fue a la camioneta, que por suerte tenía alarma y cuando sonó supo cual era, se subió y cerró los ojos… Esa noche sería terrible…

_- ¿Dónde fue tan rápido Haruto? – Isshin halaba animadamente con Ichigo, que seguía revolviendo sin parar entre las cosas viejas que había ido a buscar…_

_- No se… siempre sale y nunca dice a dónde… no le des importancia…_

_- Pero ¿cómo puedes decir eso de tu hijo…?_

_- Rukia me dijo que siempre fue así… yo estoy aprendiendo a conocerlo… eso es todo… Oye… ¿no viste el leoncito de felpa?_

_- ¿Leoncito?_

_- Si, un viejo muñeco que usábamos antes…_

_- No. Tendrías que preguntarle a Yuzu… pero ahora está en la clínica… seguramente podrás verla a la tarde…_

_- Entonces vendré a la tarde… nos vemos, viejo…_

Los tres iban callados rumbo a la fiesta, que era en la casa de Tatsuki. Era una casa grande, con ladrillos a la vista por fuera, dos pisos y un gran jardín atrás. Llegaron y Miyu, junto a Uryu, los esperaban en la puerta. Miyu, contenta, corrió al lado de Haruto y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. El "gikongan" se sonrojó… ¿Quién era esa? Recordó de pronto que era la misma chica que estaba en las fotos junto a Ichigo… A ver… atando cabos… Si ese cuerpo en el que estaba pertenecía a un chico morocho muy parecido a Ichigo… ¿podía ser hijo de Rukia y él? Si… perfectamente… Pero en las fotos se veía a esta chica junto a Ichigo y a Orihime… además, ella se parecía mucho a Hime… entonces… ¿sería hija de Ichigo con Orihime? ¡Qué confusión!... ¿Entonces el chico este y la jovencita serían hermanos? Bien, la trataría como hermana entonces… aunque estaba muy linda la niña…

Miró para todos lados, intentando entender qué estaba sucediendo en ese evento que convocaba tantas personas… Chicos jóvenes, al parecer de unos 17 o 18 años, daban vueltas por todos los rincones de esa gran casa, vestidos de gala… Todos muy bien arreglados y emperifollados para la ocasión…

Una linda jovencita, rubia, alta, con unos hermosos ojos celestes, miraba el cuerpo de Haruto con ojos reprochones y provocadores a la vez… El alma a cargo de aquel cuerpo sentía como esa intensa mirada se clavaban en los suyos y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza… ¿sería ella la novia o algo del chico? No estaba nada mal… Sonrió a medias y, con una copa que tomó de una bandeja que traía un mozo, se acercó seductoramente a la chica rubia, que traía un vestido rojo, muy ajustado, largo hasta los pies y con un escote muy provocativo en la espalda.

- Hola, Kuchiki-san – la voz de ella era muy sensual.

- Hola – dijo algo inseguro, ¿lo había llamado "Kuchiki"? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No que era hijo de Ichigo?

- Viniste… ¿estás solo?

- Si… - era obvio… no pensaría que estaba con su hermana… ¿o sí?

- Ah… - dijo algo decepcionada, pero con una sonrisa - ¿No era esa Kurosaki-san? ¿No estás con ella?

- ¿Kurosaki? – ¿se estaría refiriendo a la chica castaña? Cada vez entendía menos… - Ah… no, no estoy con ella… - bueno, tal vez todos estaban locos… ¿sería la hermana realmente? No importaba… Ahora estaba llenándose la vista con la preciosura que tenía enfrente… Sonrió.

- Vamos a saludar a los chicos… - le dijo la chica, tomándolo por el brazo y arrastrándolo a un grupo de chicos que reían a unos metros de ellos.

- Hola, Ebisawa-san – le dijo a la rubia una chica de pelo castaño, corto y alborotado, petisa y delgada. Llevaba un vestido corto, poco escotado y suelto, color negro.

- Hola, Tamiko… - la miró de soslayo - ¿por qué tanta formalidad?

- Es que estamos en esta fiestota… no sería apropiado llamarte por tu nombre – le sacó la lengua picaronamente.

- Hola – dijo tímidamente "Haruto".

- ¡Ah! – dio un grito de sorpresa la castaña, ahogado por la mano de un chico que estaba parado a su lado. Mientras, con la otra maño hacía una señal con el dedo índice, indicándole que no hiciera escándalo.

- No hagas tanto alboroto, sólo es Kuchiki-san… - sonrió el chico. Era alto, de pelo negro y algo largo. Tenía una sonrisa permanente y sus ojos semicerrados.

- Pero… pero… ¿qué hace él aquí? Y… ¿con Rei?

- Es que muy amablemente Kuchiki-san me vino a saludar y me acompañó a saludarlos a ustedes… - Rei, la rubia, sonreía mientras miraba a "Haruto".

Los cuatro, Rei (la rubia), Tamiko (la morocha), "Haruto" y el chico morocho (que se llama Toru :P) siguieron conversando amablemente. Los compañeros de Haruto estaban extrañados por su comportamiento… ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Miyu hablaba con Ichigo, Rukia e Ishida cerca de la mesa central, dónde estaban los aperitivos y los canapés… Miraba cada tanto a la gente, buscando a Haruto… pero no lo veía…

- ¡Miyu! ¡Miyu! – Noa se acercaba corriendo dónde estaba parada su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Miyu se acercó a Noa.

- Es que… Kuchiki… - Noa estaba algo agitada. Traía puesto un vestido crema de gaza, suelto, sostenido a la altura de la cintura por un lazo de raso atado con un moño en la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa con Haurto?

- ¡Está hablando con los chicos!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Que esta allá – señaló con su dedo índice el lugar donde estaba el susodicho – hablando amablemente con la tarada de Rei y los demás!

Miyu no contestó, sólo le dejó la copa que tenía en su mano a Noa y fue directamente en dirección a dónde estaba parado el pobre "Haruto".

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

- Eh… nada… charlo con los chicos – estaba poniéndose nervioso… ¿por qué su "hermana" se veía tan enojada?

- ¡Ven inmediatamente para acá! – lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta las escaleras ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Subió y se encerró con él en el baño…

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba tallando algo en su cerezo, en el jardín de la mansión. Byakuya lo había estado observando en silencio desde que llegó… ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso ahora? Después de una hora, por fin se sentó al pie del árbol y dejó el cuchillo clavado en el pasto. Se recostó en el tronco, puso sus manos detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué viniste? – la voz de Byakuya sonaba serena.

- Porque necesitaba hacer algo… y preguntarte unas cosas

- Dime – Byakuya permanecía de pie, mirando con curiosidad las nuevas marcas del árbol.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste la relación de Ichigo y mamá?

- Porque ellos se lo merecen – contestó fríamente.

- ¿Se lo merecen? ¿Después de todos estos años de mentiras?

- Deja de decir siempre lo mismo. Ahora estás así porque te dijeron lo que está pasando

- No quiero hablar de eso, te pregunté por qué cambiaste de parecer si hace veinte años era distinto

- Yo no podía permitir que existiera una relación entre un humano y un shinigami, pero después de tantos años de sufrimiento no podía negarme

- ¿Y eso fue suficiente para que cambiaras de opinión?

- Ya fue suficiente – sentenció Byakuya, mirando a Haruto a los ojos – Tienes ordenes – le extendió un sobre que estaba sellado y firmado por el Comandante General.

- ¿Y esto? – Abrió el sobre, leyó y su cara se transformó… ¿qué significaba esto? –Pero… ¿por qué? Son órdenes tuyas… ¿tuyas?

- Decidí que lo mejor ante esta situación es que alguien custodie a Rukia Kuchiki de cerca. No te olvides que el permiso de tu mamá fue concedido con la excusa de que el trastorno mental de Kurosaki no le permitiría cumplir correctamente sus funciones como shinigami – Haruto lo veía sorprendido, alternando su mirada entre su tío y la carta – Ahora que la teniente no puede cumplir su función, ni regresar por su nueva condición, alguien debe hacerse cargo… y quién mejor que el otro shinigami que habita en esa ciudad del mundo humano

- Pero yo no quiero, yo quiero volver aquí

- Tú te quedarás allá y cumplirás con las órdenes

**Karakura, casa de Tatsuki y familia**

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces?

- A ti te pasa algo raro… - le tocó la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre.

- ¿Por qué? Sólo estaba saludando… ¿no son compañeros de clase?

- Si… pero tú no los soportas… - Miyu se veía enojada, y si que lo estaba…

- Entonces… - recordó de pronto las palabras de aquel que era el verdadero dueño del cuerpo… "contesta mal a cualquiera que te hable y permanece como si odiaras a todos los que te rodean"… tragó saliva… esto se ponía feo.

- ¿Entonces? – Miyu notó algo extraño… no estaba frunciendo su ceño, tenía las manos transpiradas y estaba nervioso… definitivamente algo estaba sucediendo. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a elevar su reiatsu. Unas cintas aparecieron en el aire, pero ninguna era roja…

¿Qué estaba haciendo esa niña? ¿Listones espirituales? ¿Por qué hacía eso? Además… ¿podía hacer eso? Si era una humana normal… ¿o no?

- Lo sabía… tú no eres Haruto… ¿quién eres?

- Eh… yo… bueno… es que…

- ¿Eres una gikongan?

- No exactamente… soy un alma modificada

- ¿Alama modificada?

- Si… me llamo Kon

- ¿Kon? ¡¿KON?!

- Si… ¿me conoces?

- Pues claro… - Miyu se cruzó de brazos… ¿qué hacía Kon ahí? ¿Y dónde se había metido Haruto?

Ichigo buscaba a Miyu… tenía que decirle que ya estaba por comenzar la fiesta… Tatsuki le había encargado "amablemente" que los buscara, a Miyu y a Haruto… pero si encontraba a Miyu ella se encargaría de encontrar al otro cabeza dura…

Golpeó la puerta del baño.

- Ocupado – dijo Miyu desde adentro. Kon la miró nerviosamente.

- ¿Miyu? ¿Eres tú?

- Si papá, ya salgo – miró a Kon de mala manera – Tienes que decirle a él lo que pasó… ¿Por qué se fue Haruto? – susurraba.

- No lo sé… me dijo que regresaría en unas horas… Pero… no quiero decirle a Ichigo – lloriqueaba.

- Le diremos ya – Miyu abrió la puerta e Ichigo la vio y también a "Haruto" detrás con lágrimas en los ojos. No entraba dentro de su sorpresa.

- ¿Haruto?

- No, no es Haruto… ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

- ¿Cómo que no es Haruto?

- ¡Ichigo! – gritó Kon y lo abrazó. La cara de Ichigo comenzaba a aparentar su sorpresa gigante… ¿Haruto lo abrazaba?

- Basta… dile de una vez… ¿no sabes que ese gigai oculta el reiatsu?… no podemos sentir tu presencia… por eso no nos dimos cuenta antes del cambio…

- ¿Qué? No entiendo… ¿qué está pasando? – Ichigo estaba cada vez más confundido.

- Él no es Haruto… es Kon

- ¿Kon? ¡Kon! Pero… ¿cómo llegaste al cuerpo de Haruto?

- Es algo largo de contar… además… no lo sé – lloraba…

_Ichigo caminaba por las calles del Seireitei, buscando el quinto escuadrón… Quería saludar a Urahara… y decirle unas cuantas cosas… Al fin llegó y en la puerta estaba Tessai barriendo, junto a Jinta y Ururu, ya crecidos, que peleaban mientras acomodaban unas cosas._

_- ¿Kurosaki-kun?_

_- El mismo… hola…_

_Se saludaron y desde atrás salió Urahara, con una sonrisa y su abanico en mano._

_- Hola, Kurosaki-san_

_- Hola Urahara_

_- Pasemos…_

_Los dos entraron y fueron a la oficina, se sentaron y se miraron serios._

_- Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos…_

_- Si, y no es gracias a mi… ¿por qué no me dejaste forma de regresar?_

_- No podía… realmente no sabía lo que sucedería…_

_- Ya es tarde para hablar de esto… nada se solucionará – Ichigo cambió de postura… no tenía caso reprocharle nada… - ¿Dónde está Kon? Quiero saludarlo_

_- Él… está guardado_

_- ¡¿Qué?! No era que lo traías aquí para encontrarle su verdadero lugar…_

_- Si, pero en todos estos años no logré que aprobaran el proyecto de protección a las almas modificadas… lo siento_

_- Entonces, devuélvemelo_

_- Está bien – se levantó y tomó una cajita negra de felpa negro y se la entregó._

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto se había marchado ya. Byakuya caminaba por el largo pasillo que une las habitaciones con el comedor, mirando por las ventanas que dan al patio. Vio el cerezo y la curiosidad lo atacó… ¿qué significaban las nuevas marcas en la corteza? Salió y se paró frente al árbol.

Dos corazones entrelazados estaban debajo de las marcas viejas. Dentro de ellos, un sol y una mariposa respectivamente… Byakuya estaba sorprendido… ¿qué era eso? Bueno, en fin… a lo mejor se lo contaría en algún momento. Miró las estrellas por unos segundos, y volvió al largo pasillo…

**Fiesta en Karakura**

Todos estaban en silencio, mirando a Yuki y a Tatsuki que estaban parados en el centro del salón, junto al padre de Yuki. También Kon en el cuerpo de Haruto junto a Miyu, siendo vistos por Rei y los demás con algo de asombro.

- Bueno, distraemos su atención para decirles que ya damos por comenzada esta gran fiesta en la que festejaremos el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mi hijo Yuki – todos aplaudieron – y que una nueva vida está creciendo dentro de la panza de mi amiga Rukia – todos aplaudieron mientras comentaban cosas… La música comenzó a sonar fuerte mientras algunos se acercaban a la pista a bailar…

¿Nueva vida? ¿Qué Rukia qué? Kon miró a Ichigo con rabia… ¿embarazada? No, no podía ser… ¿qué estaba pasando? ¡Qué alguien le explique! Miyu notó la confusión y se lo llevó al patio.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

- Yo soy Miyu Kurosaki, soy hija de Uryu y Orihime

- Pero entonces… ¿cuántos años pasaron?

- Desde la derrota de Aizen, veintisiete

- ¿Veintisiete? No, no puede ser… pero… ¿Por qué tienes ese apellido si no eres hija de Ichigo?

- Es una larga historia… después te la contaré…

- ¿Y se puede saber de quién es este cuerpo?

- Es el gigai de Haruto Kuchiki, él es hijo de Ichigo y Rukia

- ¿Y por que usa gigai?

- Porque no es humano, es shinigami

- No entiendo nada – se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos, pero justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de Haruto y miró a Miyu, que le hizo una seña asintiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se fue en busca de su "dueño".

Haruto lo vio y entró en su gigai sin preguntarle nada. Guardó la bolita verde en su bolsillo, se acomodó la ropa y volvió a entrar en la casa. Inmediatamente Rei lo atajó y lo arrastró a la pista.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Pero si tú me prometiste que bailarías conmigo… - se mostraba triste.

- ¿Qué yo qué? – Haruto no entendía nada…

- Y después bailarás conmigo – dijo mientras se acercaba Tamiko (la morocha)

- A no… esto no es cierto…

Miyu lo miraba con una sonrisa, se lo merecía por escaparse… Se puso seria y se acercó. Le haría una escena que nunca olvidaría…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – sonaba enojada, Haruto volteó al escuchar la voz de su salvación…

- Nada, estás "chicas" dicen que quieren bailar conmigo… - dijo despectivamente.

- Pero ¿cómo?... si acabas de decirme a mí que baile contigo… - cada vez se hacía más la enojada… veía cómo los ojos de Haruto se desorbitaban… ¿qué había hecho esa maldita gikongan?

- Vámonos – tomó a Miyu por el brazo y se alejó rápidamente de las otras chicas, que se quedaron algo sorprendidas… Ese chico era raro… definitivamente…

**Notas: **

Como habrán notado, aparecieron nuevos personajes en este capítulo. Ellos son compañeros de clase de Miyu, Haruto y Noa. Son la rubia y sensual (y odiada por casi todas las chicas) Rei Ebisawa; su amiga íntima, la rara Tamiko Isobe; el siempre sonriente Toru Shiga; y alguien que aún no apareció, pero se los pongo como yapa, el hermano mellizo de Rei, otro agrandado y creído como ella, Kazu Ebisawa.

Otra cosa, el nombre Haruto, entre varias de sus acepciones, significa Sol, y Miyu significa belleza, corazón y alma, entre otras cosas. En el dibujo que hizo Haruto en el cerezo se observan dos corazones entrelazados con un sol y una mariposa… también recordemos que las mariposas son algo particular en Bleach… de aquí saquen sus conclusiones :P jaja

**Demás está decirles que espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!**


	4. Celos Dolor Besos

**Hete aquí el capítulo 4 de este fic tan "especial", por llamarlo de alguna forma… jaja!**

**Espero que les guste y más espero sus comentarios!!**

**Gracias a todos por esperar y por seguir leyendo mis locuras!**

_Celos. Dolor. Besos_

Otra vez el baño, pero ahora era el verdadero Haruto y la tenía contra la pared. Sentía su mano fría y húmeda por los nervios que seguramente pasó frente a la rubia y la castaña que lo acechaban en la entrada del salón… bien merecido se lo tenía por haber mandado a Kon a cuidar su cuerpo… era más que seguro que no sabía que aquella gikongan era él… pero bueno… de todas formas el punto era que había mandado un sustituto a la fiesta… ¿por qué? Si le había prometido… o casi… ir con ella… estar allí cuando bailaran… simplemente estar, no dejarla sola… ¿por qué tuvo que hacer eso?...

La había arrastrado hasta las escaleras y luego las subió rápidamente, sin tener en cuenta los zapatos de tacón de Miyu, que le costaba controlar… Pero en fin, vio la puerta del tranquilo y solitario baño y entró, sin importarle nada más… Tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella sea como sea… explicarle… ¿explicarle qué? Si supuestamente no tenía por qué haberse enterado de nada… Además las explicaciones no iban con él y menos si tenía que contarle que había ido a ver a Byakuya para reprocharle cosas sobre su madre y la relación con Ichigo…

Haruto la sostenía con suavidad contra la pared, con la mano derecha en el hombro de la chica. Podía notar la respiración agitada de ella y sin querer notó la ropa que tenía puesta, recordando que no la había visto en el desfile de modas privado de la tarde… Un hermoso vestido de seda crema, largo hasta los tobillos, pero con un tajo en la parte derecha que dejaba al aire la pierna de Miyu hasta la mitad del muslo; un escote sencillo por delante y la espalda al aire de forma atrevida. Gruñó al pensar en todas las miradas que seguramente fueron dirigidas a la espalda de la chica y ni pensar en lo que habrán dicho. Cerró de un golpe la puerta con la otra mano y le puso traba, que por suerte tenía una.

La miraba a los ojos secamente, como lo hacía siempre, pero notó un brillo extraño en los orbes negros de ella… ¿Estaría enfadada realmente por lo ocurrido? ¿Se habría dado cuenta? ¿O simplemente la maldita gikongan le había prometido a ella también bailar? No podía asegurar nada, tratándose de Miyu seguramente sabía la verdad… no podía ignorar ningún comportamiento tan extraño por parte de él…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltame – ella hablaba suave, pero se notaba su enojo en la voz.

- Nada… ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dijiste eso enfrente de esa? Además… ¿cómo yo voy a decirles a todas que bailaría con ellas? – fingió enfado para no mostrar su nerviosismo… ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Era sólo la humana tonta que estaba haciéndose la enfadada…

- No eras tú, no te hagas…

- Hmp – lo había descubierto… entonces, ¿por qué había dicho aquello?

- Sólo dije lo que dije porque quería zafarte de la rubia… no la soporto… - respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Haruto y adelantándose a todo soltó la respuesta para el chico. Luego, miró hacia otro lado debido a que comenzaba a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué tuvo que salvarlo? Si en definitiva él se lo merecía… tenía que haber dejado que Rei le colgara del cuello toda la noche…

Haruto la soltó y se giró, mirando al espejo. Miyu levantó su mirada, casi furiosa, hacia él.

- ¿Dónde fuiste? – esa pregunta la tenía atravesada… tal vez por eso lo sacó del embrollo con las "chicas".

- No te importa – otra vez el hielo en las palabras del chico afloraba… esta vez hubiera no querido ser tan duro y cortante…

- ¡¿Dónde fuiste?! ¡Me prometiste que estarías conmigo en esta fiesta! ¿Y ahora me dices que no me importa dónde estuviste mientras mandaste un reemplazo a estar conmigo? – gritaba… no podía hacer otra cosa más que gritarle todo lo que pensaba… él no haría nada más que responder escuetamente a sus preguntas… y eso la ponía más rabiosa aún…

- A la Sociedad de Almas

- ¡¿A qué?! ¡¿Qué cosa es tan urgente que no podías esperarte hasta mañana?! – ella gritaba con más rabia y unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos… No sólo estaba enojada por el plantón, sino porque ahora estaba segura de que él había ido a la Sociedad de Almas para asegurarse de que podía volver allí si quisiera escapar de la situación…

- Fui a hablar con mi tío – él no la miraba, sólo veía parte de su reflejo en el espejo. Ella seguía contra la pared con la misma mirada extraña y su cara seria… Esa seriedad podía mostrar más de lo que Haruto hubiera querido ver… ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? Si simplemente… no… él se fue… la dejó plantada… pero iba a volver, no tenía intenciones de no ir a la fiesta…

- ¿Le preguntaste si podías volver, no? – las lágrimas salieron. Era eso… seguramente volvería a la Sociedad de Almas… dónde pertenecía…

- Si – fue directo y frío, realmente no quería serlo… pero si no respondía la verdad ella se pondría peor luego…

- ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste entonces?!

- Porque no era mi intención irme ahora

- ¡No sigas con eso! – no sabía bien por qué, pero no quería seguir escuchando lo que él diría, y menos con ese maldito tono – Dirás que no pudiste quedarte porque te habías comprometido conmigo a venir y pretendías volver antes de que termine la fiesta y que yo no notara que no eras tú… ¿crees que soy idiota?

- No es eso

- ¡¿Sí?! ¡Y me ibas a decir después de la fiesta que te quieres ir! ¡Entonces aprovecha y vete ahora! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola! ¡Ya sé qué es lo que quieres! Quieres seguir sin vivir… – estaba más que furiosa, estaba dolida. Sentía que su pecho se llenaba de angustia y una presión desagradable que llegaba hasta sus ojos y hacía que brotaran esas malditas lágrimas que no quería mostrar. Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo.

- Yo no me iré, no quiero irme – Haruto permanecía serio, inmóvil y mirándose al espejo, con su ceño fruncido y su mirada fría. Había visto el movimiento de la chica, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que su corazón le pedía… quería correr y abrazarla, pero aún no había terminado de decirle todo lo que tenía que decir…

- ¿Por qué fuiste a hablar? – ella seguía llorando, pero ya no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para gritar.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando? Si te estoy diciendo que no quiero irme

- Porque sé que es mentira… tú te irás… ese es el mundo al que quieres pertenecer… no éste…

- Eso… no es cierto… - dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo. Se giró a medias, viendo a la chica, que miraba el suelo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

- ¿A qué fuiste? – Miyu secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Tenía que averiguar por qué mi tío aprobó que mi madre viviera en este mundo – seguía observándola. Miyu lo miró.

- ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre con lo que tú quieres hacer?

- Es que no puedo soportar

- ¿Soportar? ¿Soportar qué? ¿Que sea feliz una vez en su vida…? Estoy segura de que ella sufrió tanto como Ichigo con su separación y sin embargo te crió con fuerza y valentía, sola… queriendo estar con el hombre que ama… y sin poder hacerlo… ¿y tú estás diciendo que tienes que soportar que ellos se amen? Haruto – lo miró, enfrentando sus ojos dolidos con los fríos de él – ellos te aman y tú… tú… los tienes para ti… ellos quieren que seas feliz como ellos lo son ahora… ¡y sólo piensas que…! – otra vez salieron sus lágrimas, quebrando su voz. Haruto se acercó, se agachó y la abrazó. Ella abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida, no esperaba eso de parte del chico – Yo… quisiera ser como tu – Haruto abrió los ojos… ¿cómo él? ¿A qué se refería? – Tienes a tu papá y a tu mamá juntos, y se aman… incluso van a tener otro bebé como prueba de su amor… y yo… yo no tengo a mi mamá… ella se fue hace más de año y medio y nunca más me llamó siquiera por teléfono… ¡y tú te quejas! – lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo de su lado… ¿cómo podía abrazarla sin siquiera decirle nada? Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban frías y húmedas y su pecho seguía obstaculizándole la respiración.

- Eso… no digas eso…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiero ser como tú? ¿Quién no quisiera serlo? Eres rico, perteneces a una familia noble y eres el heredero de un clan entero. Eres poderoso y talentoso, teniente de los trece escuadrones con altas posibilidades de convertirte en capitán. Tienes a tu mamá y a tu papá juntos, se aman y te aman y hacen lo imposible porque estés bien, feliz y junto a ellos… y me tienes a mi… yo… te amo… y no quiero verte sufrir así…

¿Sufrir? Si él no estaba sufriendo… pero ella tenía razón el algo… ella estaba ahí, con él… lo amaba, estaba seguro de eso y podía sentirlo con sólo tenerla cerca… ¿y él? ¿La ama? Llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica, secando sus lágrimas.

- ¿Otra vez me vas a besar? ¿Otra vez sólo eso? – Haruto la miró sorprendido… ¿no era un beso más que suficiente para demostrarle que la quería? – Tus besos… son más de lo que puedo imaginar… pero… necesito más que eso… - él no quería seguir escuchando y la besó, con algo de fuerza, pero dulcemente. Ella correspondió al beso, pero unos segundos después lo separó poniendo las manos en su pecho – yo… no puedo seguir así… - otra vez brotaban las lágrimas – necesito que me ames…

- Yo… yo te – Miyu puso uno de sus dedos índices sobre la boca del chico.

- No quiero que me lo digas – la presión en su pecho aumentaba y ya casi no podía hablar – quisiera que… me lo demuestres… - Haruto volvió a intentar besarla, pero ella volvió a detenerlo – no así… sino frente a todos…

- Yo… no puedo hacer eso

- Entonces no me amas… - se levantó creyendo que caería debido al dolor que sentía en su interior, pero eso era lo mejor… él no podía demostrarle más de lo que hacía y ella ahora necesitaba más… no un simple beso y una frase alusiva al amor encerrados entre cuatro paredes.

- Pero… - la tomó suavemente por la muñeca, aún agachado y la miró. Ella abrió la traba de la puerta.

- No, Haruto… esto no es vivir… quiero que vivas… y si tu vida está del otro lado… ve y vive – salió sin decir nada más.

Entró en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Sabía que esa era la de servicio y que seguramente no habría nadie allí, pero se sorprendió al notar que estaba la ventana abierta y el humo de un cigarro se asomaba. Entro sin hacer ruido y cerró la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo alumbrado por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo y aspiró lentamente, intentando amenguar el dolor de su pecho. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y una sombra se contorneaba entre la penumbra. Un hombre con un celular en la mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana.

Miyu se acercó, descubriendo que esa sombra era de Uryu… ¿qué estaba haciendo allí solo en medio de la fiesta?

- Hola – dijo suavemente.

- Ah… hola Miyu – él se oía abatido.

- ¿Pasó algo? – la chica se acercó y tomó la misma posición en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera.

- No. La música estaba aturdiendo mis oídos… Estoy demasiado cansado

- Hoy estuviste demasiado tiempo en el hospital… ¿por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones?

- No puedo… sabes como es este trabajo… - quiso sonreír, pero no pudo… era evidente que algo le estaba sucediendo.

De pronto el móvil comenzó a vibrar. Miyu se alejó un poco, sentándose en la cama.

- Hola… si… ¿cómo estás? Bien… - la voz de Uryu se iba tornando más sombría y apagada – en la casa de Tatsuki… me dijo que no llamaste… ¿Por qué?... está bien… Espera… si, lo sé… es que… ¿no puedes hablar siquiera?... Está bien… Llámame pronto… - cortó y metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. Arrojó la colilla por la ventana y se sentó al lado de Miyu, que lo miraba con una cara entre curiosa y triste… sin sonrisas.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó, pero luego se arrepintió… no tenía por qué meterse entre los asuntos de su padre.

Uryu dudó… su cara se fue tornando cada vez más seria y preocupada. Se quitó los anteojos y se refregó los ojos con la otra mano. Luego la miró, con decisión.

- Era Orihime – Miyu se sorprendió.

- ¿Mamá? Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Ella… no es la primera vez que me llama…

- ¿Siempre lo hizo, verdad?

- Si

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Ella no quiere que lo sepas… no quiere que te diga que habla conmigo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice para que no quiera ni siquiera hablarme?

- No le hiciste nada… y conmigo tampoco habla… Ella sólo me pregunta si estás bien… y dónde estoy…luego, corta… sin más…

- ¿No sabes de dónde llama?

- No, siempre sale desconocido y nunca puedo volver a comunicarme con ella…

- ¿Por qué se comporta así? – Miyu se apoyó en el hombro de Uryu y él la abrazó.

- Ella… te quiere… pero está demasiado dolida por lo que hizo… realmente creo que ya nadie le tiene rencor por lo que pasó… pero no lo entiende… realmente no sabe el mal que nos está haciendo ahora…

- Papá… gracias – se aferró fuerte a su pecho, necesitaba desahogarse… primero Haruto, y ahora esto… ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla llorar esa noche?

Haruto volvió a encerrarse en el baño y se miraba en el espejo, apoyándose en la pileta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella ridícula manera? Demostrar… ¿demostrar? No tenía por qué demostrarle nada a nadie… él era Haruto Kuchiki y nada más…

Pero… las lágrimas de la humana habían logrado impactar más de lo que él pensaba… ¿Por qué lloraba tan desconsoladamente? ¿Realmente lo amaba tanto? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía? Además… tantas cosas que le dijo… tantas verdades que le refregó por la cara… su mamá… su madre lo amaba… y aunque no quiera reconocerlo también amaba a ese humano repugnante… y era por ese amor que él estaba allí ahora…

Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y se despeinó aún más. Volvió a verse en el espejo y vio claramente los rasgos de Ichigo en su rostro… Realmente se parecía a ese humano… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la imagen de Miyu apareció en sus pensamientos…

- Miyu… - dijo muy suavemente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y a ver su reflejo. Unos golpecitos distrajeron su meditación.

- Ocupado – dijo seco.

- Haruto, ábreme – sentenció Ichigo desde el otro lado… ¿y ahora qué quería ese viejo?

Abrió la puerta y la cara de Ichigo no le gustó nada.

- Rukia se siente algo descompuesta, nos vamos a casa… ¿vienes?

- No

- Está bien, nos vemos después – Ichigo se alejó rápidamente mientras Haruto lo miraba, casi inspeccionándolo.

¿Rukia se sentía mal? No era algo anormal en los últimos días… seguramente a causa del embarazo… "embarazo"… otra vez esa palabra… Amor y embarazo… ¿Por qué esas dos miserables palabras estaban acabando con lo poco que tenía? Ah… y otra palabra más, que engloba a todas las otras… vida… ¿tenía una vida? ¿O simplemente era algo inventado por los humanos para creer en el destino, en el amor y en otras cosas tan inútiles?

Vida… ¿Quería vivir? ¿Prefería estar en la Sociedad de Almas como uno más del montón? De pronto recordó las nuevas marcas de su cerezo… Miyu volvió a su mente… Esas marcas las había hecho pensando en ellos dos… no sabía bien el por qué todavía… pero sus corazones entrelazados demostraban que el vínculo que los unía era más grande de lo que él pensaba o creía.

Salió del baño y buscó a Miyu. Vio a Uryu salir de una de las habitaciones.

- Ishida – Uryu lo miró fijo.

- Ella está dentro, pero será mejor que no la molestes

- Yo

- No quiere verte – se acomodó los lentes con el dedo mayor y siguió su camino.

- Ishida – volvió a llamarlo, Uryu se detuvo – Ichigo se llevó a mi mamá a casa porque se sentía mal

- Gracias por avisarme

_Uryu y Miyu seguían abrazados en silencio._

_- ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? – Uryu acariciaba el cabello de la chica._

_- Haruto_

_- No era él hoy – afirmó… sabía que Uryu había notado el cambio…_

_- No – lo confirmó._

_- ¿Por qué hizo eso? Si no quería venir no hubiera venido – la voz del quincy la tranquilizaba de alguna forma._

_- Él… fue a la Sociedad de Almas_

_- ¿A qué?_

_- Me dijo que a preguntarle cosas a Byakuya sobre Rukia_

_- ¿Está celoso por el embarazo?_

_- Si… pero no puede demostrarlo… y yo… yo no puedo… - volvía a llorar._

_- Él no pertenece aquí… y tienes que entender que eso será así siempre_

_- Pero Rukia está aquí_

_- ¿Cuántos años pasaron para que eso sucediera?_

_- Tienes razón… pero… yo lo amo_

_- A veces tienes que aprender a amar en silencio – la voz de Uryu comenzaba a quebrarse… - no puedes interferir en su vida_

_- Él… ¿tiene una vida?_

_- No es una vida exactamente… pero allá en la Sociedad de Almas… él tiene un lugar… y es dónde pertenece… aquí está de paso… no puedes forzar a que viva, Miyu_

_- Tú… ¿quisieras volver el tiempo atrás y forzar a mamá a que viva? – Uryu se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta._

_- Tu mamá vivió la vida que quiso vivir, ella… eligió… y se equivocó… eso es todo… tu no hagas lo mismo… no dependas de que otros olviden lo que son o lo que quieren para estar contigo_

Estaba parado como un tarado frente a la puerta de la habitación sin saber qué hacer. Por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso, agitado, las manos le sudaban, unas mariposas revoloteaban por su estómago, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sus ojos ya no se mostraban tan fríos. Suspiró y abrió sin llamar. No permitiría que ella hiciera lo que quisiera sin antes escuchar algunos gruñidos de su parte.

- No quiero verte – sentenció Miyu desde la cama, donde estaba sentada.

- Vine a decirte que Ichigo se fue con Rukia a su casa

- Ya lo noté – se cruzó de brazos. Él se acercó hasta quedar de pie al pie de la cama.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

- Porque tú no me amas, sólo me besas cuando te viene en gana… y luego me tratas como a un trapo o peor, como a una humana tonta y repugnante – dijo esto con un tono muy harutista… (o byakuchesco, como quieran :P)

- Sí te amo – él seguía tan nervioso como antes, pero no podía modificar su frío tono de voz.

- ¿Sabes? Mi mamá habló hoy con mi papá y no quiso siquiera saludarme… ¿Por qué no vas con la tuya que seguramente te necesita en este momento? – no sonaba irónica, sino dolida.

- Ella está con Ichigo, que es con quien realmente quiere estar

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Y qué quieres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

- Estar aquí, contigo – se acercó y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la chica, que lo miró. Estaba seria.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Entonces por qué saliste así a buscar a tu tío para hablar de tu madre si quieres estar conmigo?

Haruto no contestó, sólo desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo se las arreglaba ella para dar en la tecla todo el tiempo? Las contradicciones tan temidas por él volvían a aparecer con más fuerza… ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Amor?... ¿Vivir?...

- Eso que te pasa… son celos… - no sonreía, estaba muy seria y eso preocupaba a Haruto.

- ¿Por qué no sonríes?

- ¿Cómo crees que sonreiría en este momento?

- ¿Celos?

- Tú estás celoso porque realmente quieres a tu mamá… y ahora tendrás que compartirla y no sólo con Ichigo

- Miyu – se miraron – yo quiero vivir mi vida contigo.

- Yo no quiero que vivas nada conmigo, tú no estás vivo – sentenció con la voz y la mirada más fría que tenía – y yo no quiero que estés vivo por mi

Haruto se acercó más y la besó. Otra vez la besaba en vez de decirle cosas, en vez de salir y gritar a todos los invitados que quería quedarse al lado de Miyu para siempre y vivir… tener una vida…

Ella correspondió al beso, no podía negar sus propios sentimientos… pero recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho Uryu antes… "no dependas de que otros olviden lo que son o lo que quieren para estar contigo"… ¿Él olvidaría su vida como shinigami para estar con ella? Se separaron y se miraron entre las penumbras.

- Nunca olvidarás quien eres para vivir… - le dijo tristemente.

- Yo no voy a olvidar nada… sólo quiero estar contigo… aquí y ahora…

- No podemos… no así… este no es tu lugar… y siempre harás lo mismo… te irás… volverás a tu casa… a tu tío… a tu familia…

- Mi familia eres tu – le dijo sin más… no podía cambiar su tono de voz, ni su mirada atemorizante… no podía demostrarle frente a todos que la amaba… pero él quería estar con ella… ser Haruto Kuchiki, pero vivir con Miyu Kurosaki, aunque sea humana, aunque viva con los humanos… él la amaba… y ya no tenía caso negarlo… Miyu lo miró con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez…

- ¿Y Rukia?

- Rukia es mi mamá… y ahora tendrá alguien que la cuide en mi lugar

- ¿Por qué sigues con eso?

- Porque yo no podré cuidarla más… ahora tendré que cuidarte a ti – la abrazó con ternura. Miyu podía sentir el corazón de Haruto latiendo muy fuerte… Realmente estaba siendo sincero. Ella también lo abrazó, pero con fuerza, dejando salir todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en su pecho.

Haruto besó su cabeza, su cara y llegó a su boca, rozando sus labios.

- No… no sigas… - le pidió Miyu… Haruto se separó, mirándola con decepción – yo… no puedo aceptar esto… no sin que antes me muestres que…

- Te amo – le dijo con la voz más blanda que pudo.

- No es eso… no quiero que me lo digas a mi… ni que me beses y me toques… me gustaría que… todos sepan que me amas… - por fin sonrió, una sonrisa leve y triste.

- Yo… no puedo…

- Se que es difícil que lo logres… pero… - se acercó y agarró su cara con ambas manos – quizá – lo besó. Ahora era ella la que reclamaba sus labios… pero de una forma un tanto eufórica…

Haruto estaba confundido… Le acababa de decir que no quería ese tipo de demostraciones ¿y ahora era ella la que lo buscaba? Respondió al beso, haciéndolo más intenso y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama.

"No es que no te ame… y sé que tú me amas… pero… quisiera que todos lo sepan"


	5. Máscaras Más celos

**Hola a todos!! Se que me tardé eternidades en actualizar y créanme que lo siento mucho de veras, pero estuved bastante complicada. La idea es terminar este fic antes que seguir con el otro (Comunicados del Seieritei) así que supongo que iré actualizando cada semana... No se preocupen que aún quedan varios capítulos.**

**Disfruten de este!!**

_Máscaras... Más celos_

- ¿Estás bien? – Ichigo se veía preocupado. Bajó de la camioneta y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del acompañante, dónde Rukia esperaba mirándolo fijo.

- Por supuesto, idiota – contestó con una voz algo compungida.

- Maldita enana del demonio – susurró mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, ambos con su ceño fruncido. Rukia tenía la mano izquierda sobre su estómago.

Al entrar, se tiraron sobre el sillón de la sala, recostando sus cabezas en el respaldo.

- Te dije que no comieras todo eso, te iba a caer mal

- Te dije que no me dijeras que me caería mal porque siempre que lo dices me cae mal de veras

- Te dije que no me recordaras todo el tiempo que ver tu cara me cae mal a mí

- Te dije que si no me soportas no me mires

Ambos gruñían y realmente estaban molestos, pero luego comenzaron a reírse.

- Pobre Renji – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Por qué? – Rukia ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, Ichigo hizo lo mismo con una mueca.

- Porque ahora sé lo que tuvo que pasar contigo embarazada… y eso que sólo llevas unas cuantas semanas

Rukia frunció su ceño y quizo darle un golpe directo en el estómago, pero él paró su mano, tomándola suavemente. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

- ¿No era que estabas muy descompuesta? – dijo provocadoramente.

- ¿No era que traerías a Haruto contigo? – ella respondió con el mismo tono y una media sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo era eso de que los enfermos tienen que irse a la cama?

- ¿Y quién cuidará de mi?

Ichigo se paró y la cargó al tiempo que ella se enroscaba en su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en su habitación sin pensar más ni en la comida ni en el malestar ni en nada…

--

Y allí estaba otra vez, besándolo. Pero era distinto, sentía que el beso estaba cargado de verdaderos sentimientos y que todo lo que le había dicho era cierto… "Mi familia eres tu…" "Te amo" "Yo…no puedo"… Lo separó de ella un momento, colocando las manos sobre su pecho. Las respiraciones de los dos estaban alteradas y sus ojos demostraban demasiadas cosas. Haruto reflejaba confusión, al mismo tiempo que un dejo de lujuria; en cambio, Miyu mostraba tristeza y decepción.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Haruto hacía un esfuerzo gigante por modelar su voz y que sonara lo más cálida posible.

- No es… no es que no te ame… te amo más que a nada en el mundo… y también se que tú me amas a mi… lo siento en cada movimiento, en cada mirada, en cada beso… en todo… - sonrió levemente – pero… quisiera que todos sepan que nos amamos de esta forma… - una lágrima volvió a aparecer en su ojo derecho.

- Yo…

- No digas nada… ahora no… - se acercó para volver a besarlo y así lo hizo, pero justo en ese momento el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse los interrumpió.

- ¿Están acá? – una voz femenina, muy débil, preguntó con sigilo.

- Si Noa, ya vamos – de la misma forma contestó Miyu sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

Haruto estaba sobre ella, con ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Ella lo tenía tomado por el cuello. Sus respiraciones ya estaban volviendo a la normalidad, mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Tenían que salir de esa habitación y volver a ser ellos mismos… al menos por ahora… Haruto se corrió y Miyu se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Como quieras – él respondió desganado.

Todos estaban nuevamente reunidos en el salón. Por lo que se veía, ya habían comido el pastel y brindado por el cumpleaños, mientras ellos estuvieron arriba. Tatsuki sostenía nuevamente el micrófono y en un costado estaba Yuki con Noa, tomados de la mano.

- Ahora, para cerrar esta reunión, decidimos – miró a Yuki, que sonreía nerviosamente ante la mirada de su madre – que haremos un baile de máscaras. Cada uno tome una máscara de los cofres que están allí – señaló el frente de la sala – y colóquenselas. Las luces se apagarán por un instante y todos deberemos buscar pareja… - sonrió maliciosamente - …que comience…

Los invitados corrieron desesperadamente hacia los cofres para hallar las mejores máscaras, salvo Haruto que permanecía inmóvil, cruzado de brazos en un rincón.

- Kichiki-san… ¿no bailarás? – Rei se acercó sensualmente a Haruto con su máscara colocada, que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido, pues era beige con unas pequeñas plumas al tono en la parte superior.

- No – contestó secamente y miró hacia otro lado.

- Oh… pensé que de verdad bailarías conmigo esta noche… - se oía decepcionada…

Haruto, ignorando a Rei, buscaba con la mirada a Miyu que había salido junto con los demás a por las máscaras… pero no lograba dar con ella. De pronto, las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar una fuerte música bailable. Los gritos y risas de todos inundaron el lugar y provocaban que los tímpanos de Haruto quisieran estallar.

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello y un húmedo beso en su mejilla. Reaccionó a tomar por la cintura a la dama que tenía en frente, sabiendo que era una chica, pero sin poder reconocer quién… su cabeza le decía que la única que se le acercaría de aquella forma sería Miyu, pero su instinto hacía que sintiera cierto rechazo por aquel mimo… Otro beso en la comisura de los labios… hasta que la cautivadora boca femenina se posó en su boca y al instante comprendió que definitivamente no era Miyu aquella chica… su beso era tan diferente y para nada placentero… es más… no sentía más que asco por aquella acción. De pronto las luces se encendieron, haciendo que la dura realidad lo golpeara hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Un cabello rebelde amarillo oro le hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientas unos ojos celestes lo observaban divertidos y unos labios rojos insistían en que los suyos los dominaran. Rei era la que estaba besándolo y él no había tenido mejor idea que tomarla por la cintura. La separó bruscamente, empujándola, a lo que la chica sólo respondió con una sonrisa triunfadora.

- Parece que Haruto-kun no es tan mansito a la hora de besar… - sonrió con malicia limpiándose la boca.

La música sonaba demasiado fuerte y aquel que la había tomado por pareja parecía satisfecho. La tomaba por las manos con cierta fuerza, como si intuyera que lo único que pretendía era escapar para encontrar a Haruto y arrastrarlo con ella a la pista. Mientras bailaba desganadamente, sus ojos buscaban con insistencia los de Haruto… y allí lo vio, parado en el mismo rincón donde lo había dejado, cruzado de brazos, mirando de mala manera a una rubia que le hablaba… seguramente queriendo convencerlo de que bailaran. Miró a su pareja y le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Creo que me están esperando… si me disculpas… - dijo fuerte para que el chico que la acompañaba la escuchara. Él era alto, rubio, con unos ojos celestes que inspiraban poca confianza. Llevaba un traje color crema y una camisa negra debajo. Su máscara también era negra con unas plumas azules.

El chico sonrió, pero no le contestó, sólo la acercó más a su cuerpo y soltó una de sus manos para tomarla por la cintura. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea y eso ya no le agradaba a Miyu.

La chica, que llevaba una máscara roja, muy sencilla, miró enojada al chico rubio.

- Kazu… Kazu Ebizawa – dijo él con un tono seductor bastante cerca de la oreja de Miyu.

- Suéltame – ordenó ella.

- No puedo… aún no dan la orden de cambiar de pareja… además, parece que tu chico está muy bien acompañado por mi hermana… ¿no crees?

Y ahí fue cuando ella volteó a verlos, confirmando que algo de razón tenía el rubio. Haruto permanecía inmutado, pero la chica estaba colgada de su cuello, tirando de él, arrastrándolo a la pista. Tomó una máscara de las que ofrecían los mozos y se la puso a la fuerza… Sinceramente, Haruto no parecía ofrecer demasiada resistencia… Miyu volvió a mirar a Kazu y con su ceño muy fruncido comenzó a guiar sus pasos de baile hacia donde estaban Haruto con Rei.

Al llegar bastante cerca, Haruto miró con sorpresa la escena que tenía en frente. Miyu estaba demasiado entrelazada con el tipo ese que quién sabe quién demonios era. La sostenía de una forma posesiva que no le estaba gustando para nada y que comenzaba a generarle ciertas ganas de matar… Apretó sus puños con bronca y empujó con fuerza a Rei, que sonrió abiertamente al ver su reacción.

Kazu, que observaba detenidamente al noble y a su hermana, aprovechando la separación de estos, tomó la cara de Miyu con ambas manos en un rápido movimiento y la besó. Los ojos de la chica se salían de sus órbitas y sus manos forcejeaban con el bien formado pecho del chico para separarlo de ella.

Fue entonces cuando Haruto llegó junto a ellos.

- Suéltala en este preciso instante – sentenció con el tono más frío jamás escuchado.

Kazu simplemente se dedicó a separarla un poco y a ignorar a Haruto que comenzaba a elevar su reiatsu, que gracias al gigai que traía no aplastaba a la gente a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás sordo o qué? – se le iban las manos sobre el rubio insolente que estaba besando a SU chica… pero se contenía para no armar un escándalo frente a todos… después de todo, su reputación era lo más importante y no quería mancharla haciendo una escena de celos en medio de la fiesta.

El rubio tomó a Miyu por las muñecas y la giró, poniéndola delante de él, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Ella es mi compañera, ¿algún problema, Kuchiki-san? – Kazu hablaba fuerte y los que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a ver lo que sucedía. Haruto apretaba sus puños con fuerza desmesurada mientras observaba a unos dos metros de distancia como ese maldito teñido abrazaba a la humana tonta… ¿qué tenía que hacer? Si armaba un escándalo en ese momento estaría demostrando debilidad por la chica, pero si no lo hacía ese tipo seguiría tocándola y obligándola a bailar con él… porque la estaba obligando… ¿o no?... ¿Acaso era ella la que quería bailar con el rubio? Si… seguramente en represalia por no haber accedido a bailar con ella… Maldita… Gruñó y sintió otra vez el peso del cuerpo de Rei sosteniendo su cuello… pero esta vez era distinto… estaba apoyando su figura completa sobre su costado derecho y podía sentir perfectamente las curvas de la rubia.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kazu? Deja de molestar a Haruto-kun – dijo melosamente.

- ¿Haruto-kun? – murmuró Miyu… ¿Acaso él le había dicho que no bailaría con ella porque estaba esperando a la rubia teñida esa? … No… no era posible… ¿o sí? ¿Por qué no estaba queriendo degollar a Kazu por tenerla de aquella posesiva forma? ¿No era que la amaba y era su familia? ¿O eran simples patrañas para saciar sus necesidades de adolescente?

Haruto miraba a Kazu con una mezcla de ira, sed de sangre y nerviosismo, Rei miraba como Miyu apretaba sus dientes con una sonrisa sobradora, Kazu sonreía triunfante ante la no respuesta de Kuchiki y Miyu miraba con odio a Haruto… ¿podía ser tan cabeza dura de no aprovechar ese momento para demostrar que era realmente cierto lo que sentía por ella?

**Bueno, aquí el final. Se que es corto, pero espero poder actualizar pronto para que no se queden con las ganas de saber si Haruto dará o no su brazo a torcer... jaja!**

**Espero comentarios!! Besos!!**


	6. Teatro

**Rocordando:**

**Rei Ebizawa: Rubia odiosa que quiere levantarse a Haruto, tiene una especie de obsesión con él.**

**Kazu Ebizawa: Rubio agrandado y lindo, mellizo de Rei, está obsesionado con conquistar a Miyu y que ella se fije en él, aunque sea a la fuerza.**

**Tamiko Isobe: Morocha de pelo corto y desarreglado, petisa con cara de pocos amigos, súper amiga de Rei.**

**Toru Shiga: Morocho de pelo corto, siempre sonriente, amigo de Tamiko y Rei. No parece tener malas intenciones, pero tampoco inspira confianza.**

**Noa Funaki: Ya la conocen, la amiga de Miyu, morocha de pelo corto y ojos verdes. Es la novia de Yuki, el hijo de Tatsuki.**

**Todos ellos van a la misma clase que Haruto y Miyu.**

**Aclaradas esas cosas, para evitar confusiones y malos entendidos y sin pretender darle mayor importancia a estos personajes mas que una temporal, los dejo con el cap, a la espera de revs!**

**PD: No creo que aparezcan demasiado estos personajes de relleno, es más, en los proimos caps me dedicaré a los "importantes" :P**

_Teatro_

Kazu sostenía posesivamente a Miyu, mientras Haruto lo miraba con sed de sangre. Rei lo abrazaba por el cuello y Miyu miraba los ojos ámbar del shinigami con odio…

- ¿Qué sucede, Kuchiki-san? – insistió el rubio, sabiendo que provocaba al morocho.

- Deja ya eso, hermano… ¿no ves que Haruto-kun está conmigo? – apretó más el abrazo forzado que le daba al chico.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – una voz masculina, fuerte y seria se hizo escuchar. Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver.

- Etto… Dr. Ishida… ¡qué sorpresa tan agradable! – dijo Kazu al tiempo que soltaba a Miyu. La chica corrió al lado de su padre.

- ¿Todo bien? – Uryu miró a Haruto a los ojos.

- Si, papá… ¿nos vamos ya? – dijo suplicante la chica.

- Desde luego – Uryu la abrazó y se la llevó.

Haruto miraba con desprecio al rubio, que mantenía una sonrisa triunfadora.

- La próxima vez me aseguraré de que no nos interrumpa nadie, Kuchiki-san

- La próxima vez que le pongas las manos encima no saldrás vivo – dijo entre dientes.

- Realmente das miedo – seguía sonriente. Rei apretó más su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adios, Haruto-kun… me divertí mucho contigo… - le dijo melosamente.

Los mellizos se fueron, dejando solo a Haruto en medio de la pista de baile.

_--_

_Dos meses después…_

- ¡Miyu! ¡Yuju! ¿Estás aquí? – Noa le hacía señas a Miyu, que no dejaba de ver un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Noa? – le contestó desganadamente, sin dejar el punto.

- A mi nada… ¿a ti que te pasa?

- Nada… ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque hace más de media hora que sólo miras esa pared como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

- No, te parece a ti

- ¡Hola! ¡Kurosaki-san! – una voz masculina se hizo sentir por toda el aula. Miyu puso sus ojos en blanco y suspiró rezongonamente.

- Hola Ebizawa-san

- ¿Por qué tan molesta a estas horas de la mañana? – el chico rubio le hablaba amablemente a Miyu, que no dejaba ni por un instante la pared.

- Hola, Ebizawa… - Noa se veía molesta con la presencia del chico.

- Hola, Funaki-san – le dijo Kazu a Noa con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Haruto-kun! – entró gritando Rei. Miyu se levantó como tiro y se puso delante de la rubia, mirándola furiosa.

- Aquí no está Kuchiki-sama y esta no es forma de entrar al aula, ¿no te parece, Ebizawa?

- Hola, Kurosaki… - sonrió maliciosamente Rei - ¿no sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Haruto-kun? – usaba un molesto tono meloso para referirse a Haruto, cosa que irritaba sobremanera a Miyu.

- No – contestó secamente.

- No trates así a Kurosaki-san, hermanita… Además, ¿por qué tendría ella que saber dónde está Kuchiki-san? – se metió Kazu en medio de las chicas, intentando calmar los ánimos. Miyu lo miró mal y volvió a su asiento.

Cómo odiaba aquellas escenas matutinas que se daban desde lo que pasó en la fiesta. Siempre lo mismo, los mellizos Ebizawa irrumpían en el aula buscando desesperadamente a sus queridos "Kuchiki-san" y "Kurosaki-san"… Ese situación la tenía enferma… y más sabiendo que Haruto no hacía nada para que mejorara… Se sentó y cerró sus ojos, intentando olvidar la escena de recién y concentrándose en sentir el reiatsu de Haruto… ¿dónde demonios se había metido?

- Maldita humana – susurró, recordando a Rei y sus escenas. Haruto estaba en la terraza de la escuela, mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes grises. Hacía varios días que el sol no aparecía por Karakura y que su humor no era mejor que el clima. Intentaba concentrarse para soportar otro día de tortura en el instituto.

Sintió una leve distorsión en el reiatsu de Miyu que lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¿y ahora qué le sucedía? Siempre que hacía ese tipo de cosas era porque lo estaba llamando… y desde lo que sucedió en el "baile de máscaras" las cosas habían empeorado mucho… Ya no salían juntos y no se habían vuelto a besar… siempre que se veían, alguien estaba con ellos y no habían tenido tiempo a solas para hablar de lo ocurrido… No era que él quisiera hablar de eso… pero bueno… tal vez ella si… Suspiró sonoramente y se dispuso a ir al aula a ver qué demonios le sucedía a la humana.

- ¡Haruto-kun! – apenas entró en el aula, Rei se abalanzó sobre él, intentando abrazarlo, a lo que Haruto respondió con un gruñido y un manotazo sobre el hombro derecho de la chica, que reaccionó a sonreírle más aún.

- Buenos días, Kuchiki-sama – dijo Miyu con cara de enfado y un tono meloso, imitando a Rei.

Haruto odiaba aquel tonito, porque sabía que era apropósito. Mientras estaban en la escuela, la humana lo llamaba "Kuchiki-sama" y no se dirigía a él si no era con esos respetos. Después, sólo le hablaba si era necesario y de mala manera, con un tono claro de reproche y sin acercársele demasiado. Por supuesto que le molestaba eso, pero jamás se lo diría… si ella estaba enojada por algo, más le valía que se le pase…

- Hai, Kurosaki – dijo sin mirarla e inmediatamente se sentó en su lugar sin prestar atención a nadie más allí.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó Toru entrando con una sonrisa y su mano en alto.

- Llegas tarde, Toru… te acabas de perder el saludo a Haruto-kun – reía Rei mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a su amigo.

- Oh… lamento eso, Rei… ¿Cómo has estado? Últimamente te veo bastante animada – dijo irónicamente el pelinegro.

- Parece que anda bien de amores – dijo entrando Tamiko (la castaña de pelo corto y alborotado).

- Hai, Tamiko… tu también te ves bien hoy… - la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a Toru y se sentó en su lugar, que es el del lado derecho de Haruto.

En el aula se sentaban, en la primer fila, comenzando desde la izquierda, Miyu, Kazu, Noa y Toru, y atrás, Haruto, Tamiko y Rei.

Entró la profesora de teatro, que sería la materia que tendrían durante las dos primeras horas de ese maldito martes. La señora, algo entrada en años, traía un pesado libro en su mano izquierda y una desbaratada cartera colgada del hombro del mismo lado; y una cara de pocos amigos que le ganaba con creces a la de Haruto.

- Buenos días, alumnos – los chicos se pararon a la derecha de sus bancos y saludaron con propiedad – pueden sentarse.

Todos se sentaron con un murmullo de fondo mientras la vieja acomodaba sus cosas.

- Rei – Toru se giró apenas para hablarle a su amiga - ¿trajiste el libro que pidió la profesora?

- Si… ¿tu no?

- Es que… - se rascó la nuca - …lo olvidé en casa… - reía nerviosamente.

- La profesora va a matarte – dijo pesimista Tamiko.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – Noa se estaba molestando con la conversación de sus compañeros, a los que la vieja miraba de vez en cuando.

- Chicos, espero que hayan traído sus libros porque hoy definiremos quién hará cada personaje… Es importante que todos puedan participar, pero creo que tengo los mejores actores para estos papeles… - un brillo de locura se asomó en los ojos verdes de la profesora, que miraba con intensidad a Haruto, por sobre el borde del papel que estaba leyendo.

Rei levantó entusiasmada la mano.

- Profesora, yo sería perfecta para el papel principal – sonriente.

- No lo creo, señorita Ebizawa, usted se vería perfecta en el papel de la madrastra mala – contestó irónicamente, Rei frunció el seño y miró de mala manera a la profesora. Miyu sonrió – Yo creo que ese papel es perfecto para la señorita Kurosaki – la profesora miró fijamente a Miyu, que comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y sentía como las miradas de todos sus compañeros, excepto la de Haruto que miraba su libro, se clavaban en su espalda.

- Etto… creo que se equivoca, profesora… yo sería incapaz de hacer una actuación como la que se requiere…

- ¿De verdad cree eso, señorita? – la profesora usó un tono duro y bajó la hoja, apoyándola en el escritorio. Se paró, tomó una tiza – a partir del día de hoy, ensayaremos esta magnífica obra, Cenicienta, para que se la podamos presentar a sus padres el día de la graduación. No acepto negativas ni objeciones ya que charlé con el director y le pareció una fantástica idea - y giró para escribir en el pizarrón.

- Pst… ¿De verdad tendremos que actuar? – dijo muy bajo Noa a su amiga.

- Ni que me maten – contestó de la misma forma.

- Bien, les leeré y luego escribiré en el pizarrón quién hará cada personaje, para que vayan entrando en tema. Los que no figuran en la lista, simplemente se encargarán del vestuario, la escenografía, la musicalización y otras cosas que vayan surgiendo… ¿entendido?

- Si – dijeron al unísono, mirando con intriga los personajes que estaban escritos en el pizarrón.

- La señorita Kurosaki, como ya lo he dicho, interpretará a la protagonista, la hermosa y pobre Cenicienta – todos se miraron entre sí y luego a Miyu que no salía de su ataque de pánico – La madrastra mala será la señorita Ebizawa – la profesora miró triunfal a Rei mientras que la chica rabiaba e insultaba por lo bajo – las dos hermanastras feas y malas serán la señorita Funaki (Noa) y la señorita Isobe (Tamiko) – las dos chicas la miraron muy asombradas y entrando en el mismo estado que Miyu – el asistente del príncipe será el señor Shiga – Toru simplemente sonrió – y… - hizo una pausa que parecía interminable… faltaban tres personajes… el rey y el príncipe y el hada madrina… ¿quienes serían? Todos los chicos se miraban, algunos ansiosos y otros rogando que no les tocara a ellos actuar… La profesora sonrió maliciosamente mientras apuntaba con la tiza el pizarrón para escribir el nombre del actor… - el señor Ebizawa como… - otra pausa. Haruto seguía entretenido, haciendo como que leía el libro mientras que Kazu miraba con una gran sonrisa a la profesora - …el príncipe… - Haruto levantó la vista de forma indiferente… - y, finalmente, el rey y el hada madrina… que si bien son personajes que intervienen poco en comparación con el resto, nombraré a quienes los representen más adelante, cuando me haya decidido… - todos los demás suspiraron aliviados.

Haruto miraba a la profesora sintiendo algo extraño… no es que le importara la obra o quién interpretara esos ridículos personajes, pero intuía que nada bueno sucedería con eso… Cerró el libro con cierta brusquedad y levantó la mano. Todos sus compañeros lo miraron, menos los de la fila del frente.

- Diga, señor Kuchiki

- Solicito su permiso para retirarme, mi padre vendrá por mi – Miyu cerró los ojos e intentó sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo… ¿para qué lo vendría a buscar? Pero no sentía nada… ¿Sería una excusa o algo así?

- Señor Kuchiki, esperaremos a que su padre venga a por usted, no quiero que vuelva a interrumpir mi clase – sentenció la vieja. Haruto volvió a sentarse.

Por un momento creyó sentir un reiatsu familiar, pero luego pensó que sería su imaginación o el sabor amargo del momento que estaba viviendo. Volvió a abrir el libro.

Esa mañana fue infernal. Después de la tortuosa clase de teatro en la que decidieron cómo estarían formadas las comisiones organizadoras de la obra, tuvieron la clase de historia, que todos detestaban porque el profesor estaba más loco que la de teatro. En fin, había terminado la mañana y el sol no había salido.

Haruto caminaba al frente, con paso rápido. Quería salir cuanto antes de la escuela y llegar a su casa. Prefería mil veces escuchar los gritos de sus padres a que Rei se le colgara del cuello cada vez que se descuidaba y ver los ojos enfurecidos de Miyu cada vez que eso sucedía. Bufó y siguió caminando. Detrás de él, venían charlando Rei, Toru y Tamiko, y más atrás, Noa y Miyu.

- Oye… ¿quién es ese que está parado ahí en la puerta? – Rei señalaba con su cabeza a un hombre alto, de cabello colorado atado en una colita y unos anteojos de sol.

- No se… ¿es guapo, no? – contestó Tamiko.

- Si que lo es…

- Mejor las dejo solas, chicas… no creo que su conversación sea de mi agrado… - sonreía Toru al tiempo que se alejaba, saludándolas con la mano.

- Mira, el tipo se acerca a Haruto…

- Si… ¿será alguien conocido?

- Iré a averiguarlo – Rei se acomodó su pollera, que era bastante corta, por cierto, y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Tamiko se mordió el labio inferior en señal de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Haruto estaba malhumorado y viendo a Renji en la puerta del instituto no era para mejor.

- Hola, Haruto, ¿cómo has estado? – Renji sonaba irónico.

- ¿Qué quieres, papá? – subió su tono. Justo en ese momento, Rei llega junto a ellos y se le cuelga a Haruto del cuello, ante la mirada sorprendida de Renji.

- Ho…. Hola… ¿quién eres tú?

- Hola… - lo miró de arriba abajo – señor… - sonrió – soy Rei Ebizawa, compañera de clase de Haruto-kun… mucho gusto…

- El gusto es mío – Renji sonrió.

- ¿Usted debe ser el señor Kuchiki, no? – Renji lo miró extrañado.

- No… soy Renji Abarai… ¿por qué me preguntas si soy Kuchiki?

- Es que escuché cuando Haruto-kun le decía papá… y bueno… - seguía muy sonriente y colgada de Haruto, que estaba que explotaba. Eso era lo único que le faltaba…

- Suéltame – le ordenó, a lo que la chica lo soltó, con decepción.

- No trates así a una dama… - replicó Renji.

- ¿A qué viniste? – ignorando el comentario.

- Hola, Renji-kun – Miyu y Noa llegaron al lugar, y la castaña saludó a Renji con una sonrisa forzada… en su tono de voz y en sus ojos se notaba el asco que sentía por lo que acababa de ver…

- ¡Miyu! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Hola, Abarai-san – saludó Noa

- Hola, Noa… ¿qué tal?

- Bien… - Miyu volvió a su expresión enojada – Me tengo que ir… espero verte pronto por mi casa…

- Si… seguramente esté un tiempo aquí… tengo cosas que hacer…

- Nos vemos… - salió corriendo arrastrando a Noa… no soportaba ni un segundo cerca de la tarada de Rei y menos si estaba con Haruto…

- Adios, Abarai-san – saludó con una sonrisa Noa.

Renji miró mal a Haruto y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo, que estaba sellado por el Comandante General.

- ¿Ordenes? – Rei lo tomó por el brazo, pero no dijo nada.

- Si. El capitán Kuchiki me pidió que te las trajera, es urgente

- Está bien – tomó el sobre de mala gana y lo metió en la mochila.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Quisiera ver a Rukia

- Como quieras – empujó a Rei y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la camioneta roja de Ichigo, que había tomado prestada ese día, aprovechando que Ichigo estaba de franco y para no llegar tarde a clase. Renji le sonrió a la chica y siguió a Haruto.

- ¿Y? ¿Quién era? – preguntó interesada Tamiko.

- La verdad… creo que el padre de Haruto-kun… pero no estoy segura… - Rei estaba algo embobada, mirando el sitio por donde se habían ido los dos.

- Oye… ¿esta bueno, no?

- Renji… - susurró…

**Wau!! Qué capítulo!! ¿Qué les está pareciendo el enredo? No se si me estaré yendo por las ramas con los nuevos personajes T.T espero que no T.T prometo que en el próximo cap habrá más de lo que nos gusta a todos ¡IchiRuki! ¡Y una Rukia embarazadamente loca! xD ¡Y un Ichigo más salido de sus casillas que de costumbre!!**

**Además… ¿qué pasará con Hime? ¿Podrá Haruto preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa a Miyu algún día? ¿Qué pasará en la obra?**

**En fin… acepto pedidos, sugerencias, críticas, y demases que se les ocurra ponerme… :D**

**Gracias por leer!!**


	7. Llantos, ronquidos y enojos

**Hola!! Bueno, este cap no es relleno!! :P jaja! Espero que les guste...**

**Recuerden que los flashback están en** _cursiva_

_Llantos, ronquidos y enojos_

- ¡¡IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! – un grito desesperado hizo temblar la casa.

- Ya voy – una voz cansada y totalmente desganada le respondió.

- ¡¡IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! – otro grito más fuerte, si es que era posible.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE YA VOY! – la voz comenzaba a elevarse.

- ¡¡IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡IIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! – grito doble, ignorando la respuesta de la voz.

- ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME DE ESA FORMA! ¡MALDITA ENANA DEL DEMONIO! – el dueño de la voz llegó a la habitación que compartía con la que daba los gritos, traía una cara más fruncida que la habitual, junto a unas ojeras enormes, la camisa desabrochada y unos bóxer negros - ¡QUE MIERDA QUIERES AHORA! – gritó más fuerte. La mujer que lo había estado llamando lo miró muy mal.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GRITAS?! – dos lagrimones aparecieron en los ojos de Rukia. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, en posición de loto. Traía puesto un camisón de tiritas de raso, color lila.

- ¡PORQUE TU ME ENFERMAS CON TUS GRITOS! – Ichigo se acercó y se sentó en la cama al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, bufando. Rukia había comenzado a llorar – Deja ya de llorar… - le habló más tranquilo.

- Es… es… que tu… me gritas… y yo… sólo… - lloraba y hablaba entrecortado, Ichigo la miraba con cara de malo - … sólo quiero… que… estés… conmigoooooooo…. – el llanto se hacía insoportablemente ruidoso…

- Rukia… - ella seguía llorando, con las manos en sus ojos y dando alaridos desesperados – Rukia…- ninguna respuesta - Oi… ¡RUKIA! – otra vez había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas…

- ¡Ves! ¡Otra vez me gritas! Buaaaa… – seguía llorando. Ichigo se acercó más y la abrazó. Rukia notó tensión en sus músculos, su corazón algo acelerado y algo de sudor. Puso sus manos en los pectorales de él.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó calmada, como si nunca hubiera llorado antes. Ichigo se separó y la miró sorprendido a los ojos.

- A ti qué te sucede… - volvió a cruzarse de brazos…

- Yo… yo… - otra vez lágrimas - ¡yo quiero que te quedes conmigo!

- Rukia – ella lo miró, por fin – estaba leyendo unas revistas de medicina… descansando en la sala… estuve toda la mañana aquí contigo…

- Pero… pero… ¡hoy es tu franco y quiero que estés conmigo! – seguía llorando y gritando.

- Ey… basta… si yo estoy contigo… sólo que ahora mismo estaba relajándome un poco… - llevó su mano a la cabeza de la shinigami - …sé que es algo difícil para ti hacer reposo… pero creo que vas a superarlo pronto… ya casi entras en la semana 14 y todo mejorará…

- Eso es lo que dijo Retsu… pero…. – secó sus lágrimas con las manos… - ¿tú crees que podré hacer todo otra vez?

- ¿Todo?

- Si… todo… - lo miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Rukia… - hizo un gesto de desaprobación, como si la estuviera retando porque hizo algo indebido.

- Es que te extraño – bajó la vista y tomó una pose infantil.

- Eso no es importante, lo mejor será que te recuperes para que el bebé esté bien… ¿no? – Rukia lo miró con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias! – saltó hacia él para abrazarlo. Ichigo la atrapó como pudo y respondió a su abrazo.

- Tonta…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Renji miraba a Haruto manejar. Se veía más molesto que de costumbre. Mientras, analizaba lo que había sucedido en la puerta del colegio. Primero se le acercó y ni siquiera lo saludó siendo que hace más de dos meses que no lo ve… Después, esa niña humana que va y se le cuelga así como así del cuello… ¿por qué dejaría que esa chica hiciera eso?... y luego, Miyu… se veía enojada… es más, ni siquiera lo saludó y no sonreía… Definitivamente había pasado algo entre ellos…

Haruto estaba concentrado en la calle, pero en realidad divagaba entre sus pensamientos… ¿Quién demonios se creía que era esa rubia para hablar con SU padre y encima preguntarle si era "Kuchiki"? Apretó sus dientes y el volante de la camioneta. ¿Y esa vieja? ¿Qué pretendía con hacer esa maldita obra de teatro y poner a Miyu de protagonista junto al maldito ese? Y estaba más molesto aún porque le preocupaba que le molestaran esas cosas… Aflojó los dientes…

- Dime… - se atrevió a hablar Renji -¿qué pasó mientras no estuve?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Ichigo cuando lleguemos?

- Porque se me ocurre que quiero que me lo cuentes tu

- Y yo no quiero contarte

- Haruto…

- No pasó nada interesante… mamá está en cama porque no iba bien algo con el reiatsu del bebé… es lo único importante – apretó más el volante porque recordó, sin saber bien por qué, lo sucedido tiempo atrás en el baile con Miyu…

- Eso ya lo sabía… Yo tuve que pedir que la capitana Unohana viniera al mundo humano para revisar a Rukia cuando no se sintió bien

- Hmp – fue toda su respuesta.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada

- ¿Por qué me parece que estuvieras más molesto que de costumbre?

- Te dije que no me pasa nada

Hubo una pausa incómoda, en la cual Renji intentaba formular alguna pregunta que no hiciera que Haruto pretendiera matarlo después.

- ¿Quién era la rubia de hoy?

- Una maldita humana que se las da de linda – contestó sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía al mismo tiempo que un gusto amargo le invadió la boca.

- ¿Maldita humana? Pero…

- Si, maldita humana, perra… - su tono era cada vez más bajo.

- ¿Pasó algo con ella?

- No viste que se me cuelga del cuello todo el tiempo

- Noté que insistió en apoderarse de tu cuello… ¿tienes algo con ella?

- ¿Cómo crees? ¡Jamás!

- ¿Entonces por qué se comporta así?

- No lo sé – dijo de mala manera. Renji entendió que le convenía no preguntar más sobre la rubia.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Ishida? – necesitaba llegar a Miyu rodeando… no podía ir al grano porque corría serios riesgos.

- Bien

- ¿Y Miyu?

- La viste recién

Llegaron a la casa, Haruto detuvo el motor y subió el vidrio.

- Si, pero no la vi como siempre… ¿le pasa algo?

- No lo sé – abrió la puerta y se bajó rápidamente de la camioneta.

Renji suspiró resignado y también bajó.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado dormidos nuevamente. En realidad, durante la noche, Rukia se la había pasado yendo y viniendo al baño debido a sus constantes molestias… vómitos, náuseas, calores… estaba siendo víctima de todos los síntomas de embarazo de la peor calaña… y el pobre de Ichigo debía velarla… sino no estaba tranquilo consigo mismo, descontando el detalle de que ella lo llamaba cada cinco minutos pidiéndole cosas, como pizza, caramelos de menta, aceitunas, jugo de naranja exprimida, chocolate con almendras, cerezas, frutillas con crema… ¡ah! Y ahora que lo recordaba… las frutillas con crema eran su obsesión desde que entró en la quinta semana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Llegué… - soltó Haruto al atravesar la puerta y dejarla abierta para darle un no muy amable paso a Renji, que al entrar cerró la puerta con suavidad y más resignación. Sabía perfectamente que su "hijo" no tenía para nada modales… y menos los iba a tener ahora que estaba más cabreado que de costumbre.

- ¿Estarán? – preguntó Renji en voz baja mientras dejaba una campera que traía en la mano colgada en el perchero de Chappy que estaba en la pared.

- Si… ¿no sientes sus reiatsus? – le contestó muy mal al tiempo que se acercaba a la heladera para encontrar algo de comer.

Al abrirla puso cara de asco y tomó un pedazo de "algo" que parecía una tarta.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Renji se sentaba en el sillón de la sala mientras tomaba una de las revistas que había dejado Ichigo en la mesa ratona.

- Mi mamá está obsesiva con las frutillas con crema… y en la heladera sólo hay eso… mira lo que tengo que comer… - dijo enojado mostrándole el pedazo de "algo" que encontró.

- ¿Y por qué no cocinas tu? – Renji reía divertido. Haruto no contestó, sólo se sentó en la mesa, a comer "eso".

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que un ruido logró que se miraran el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Renji se escuchaba interesado en averiguar qué era ese sonido espectral que provenía de la parte superior de la casa.

- No sé ni me importa – Haruto se escuchaba indiferente, como siempre.

- Ve a ver…

- Ni en tus sueños – seguía comiendo el pedazo de "esa cosa rara" que le quedaba.

- Haruto…

El pelinegro se levantó de mala gana y subió la escalera, descubriendo que el sonido se hacía más y más fuerte conforme llegaba a la habitación de sus padres. La puerta estaba abierta. Se quedó estático mirando la escena.

Rukia estaba durmiendo boca arriba con sus extremidades completamente estiradas, ocupando más de la mitad de la cama, mientras Ichigo, acurrucado en un costadito, roncaba a más no poder, demostrando lo cansado que estaba… Genial… ahora también tenía un padre que no sólo era humano, asqueroso y repúgnate, sino que también roncaba como oso resfriado… Soltó una puteada en algún idioma inventado y dio la media vuelta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ichigo roncando – Renji no pudo evitar soltar una risotada que fue contrarrestada con la mirada fulminante de Haruto. Evidentemente tendría que esperar para charlar con Rukia…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios estás tan enojada con Kuchiki-san? – Noa se notaba enojada con el tema.

- No estoy enojada – Miyu seguía seria y fruncida, mientras caminaba con paso veloz en dirección al hospital donde pasaría a buscar a Uryu para irse a la mansión.

- ¿No? Claro… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra… ja – contestó irónicamente.

- ¿En serio? De ahora en más te diré "su majestad" – bromeó algo cabreada Miyu.

- Miyu – la sostuvo por la muñeca. Las dos pararon en medio de la vereda.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Qué pasó en el baile?

- Fue hace mucho y no me acuerdo – Miyu miró hacia el frente e intentó seguir caminando, pero Noa no la dejó.

- Cuéntame… soy tu amiga y nunca en todo este tiempo me contaste lo que pasó y por qué dejaste de hablar con Haruto… ni siquiera lo miras a la cara y lo llamas "Kuchiki-sama"… ¿qué demonios pasó? – había intentado por todos los medios que Miyu le contara "la verdad" de lo que pasó en el baile, pero siempre obtenía alguna respuesta absurda… así que decidió dejarlo hasta que su amiga quisiera hablar de ello…

- Es un idiota

- ¿Qué hizo?

- La pregunta correcta es "¿qué NO hizo?"

- Bueno… ¿qué no hizo? – ambas comenzaron a caminar, pero más lento.

- Cuando tuvimos que ponernos las máscaras, no quiso ir conmigo

- Obvio… - sonrió.

- Entonces, después de que se apagaron las luces, el estúpido de Kazu

- ¿Ebizawa?

- Si… él… me tomó por la muñeca y me arrastró a la pista…

- ¿De verdad?

- Y no dejó que me moviera del lugar… Luego vi a Haruto… con Rei… - su voz se tornaba cada vez más gruesa y molesta.

- ¿Con la teñida esa? ¿Y qué hacían?

- Ella lo estaba arrastrando a la pista

- ¿De verdad? No puedo creer lo que logra hacer una persona que en vez de sangre tiene veneno en las venas…

- Cuando estuvimos cerca, Kazu me forzó a besarlo

- ¡TE BESÓ!

- Si… y enfrente de Haruto…

- ¡FRENTE A KUCHIKI!

- Aja… Haruto se acercó y le dijo "suéltala" – imitó la voz de Haruto.

- ¿Y que hizo el bobo ese?

- Me giró y me abrazó contra él, desafiando a Haruto…

- ¿Y? ¿Lo molió a palos o algo?

- No… La teñida abrazó a Haruto, intentando calmarlos… pero justo cuando pensé que Haruto iba a reaccionar… llegó mi papá y me salvó de las manos del idiota

- ¿Y Kuchiki que hiso?

- Nada… Después me fui con mi papá…

- ¿Por eso estás tan enojada con él? No le dio tiempo a reaccionar… no puedes estar tan enojada por eso…

- No es sólo por eso… antes, habíamos tenido una conversación y le pedí que me demostrara que me quería…

- ¿No es que me dijiste que te dijo que eras su familia y que él estaba aquí por ti y no sé que otras cursilerías que no son propias de él?

- Si… pero yo quiero que lo diga a todos…

- Eso es imposible… - sonrió maliciosamente Noa.

- Él dejó escapar esa posibilidad en el baile de reclamarme como su novia frente a esos dos imbéciles… - la bronca la invadía... - ¿y sabes lo que hizo después?

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

- Lamentablemente…

_Miyu estaba sentada en un banco del parque de siempre. Miraba cómo los chicos jugaban en los juegos disfrutando del atardecer de verano. Ese día no había hecho demasiado calor, por suerte. Ella pensaba… pensaba en lo mal que se sentía por haberse dejado besar por el idiota ese… maldito rubio teñido… ¡y encima estaba Haruto ahí! Apretaba sus puños, con fuerza… intentado descargar su bronca con ella misma, además de la que tenía con Haruto por no haberle roto el tabique al infeliz de Kazu en ese mismo momento…_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Kurosaki? – la voz de Haruto la sorprendió._

_- ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Te hacía con Rukia… ¿ella está bien?_

_- Perfectamente… sólo tuvo una indigestión…_

_- Que bueno… - Haruto se sentó al lado de Miyu, sin mirarse. El silencio se apoderó del momento por algunos minutos._

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él de mala manera, arrepintiéndose luego… pero realmente le costaba cambiar sus modales…_

_- Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas? – el malestar y la bronca de la chica comenzaban a notarse._

_- Porque ayer te fuiste de esa forma de la fiesta… y bueno…_

_- ¿Me vas a decir que te preocupaste por mi? – por primera vez se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban enojados y eso se notaba a kilómetros._

_- No, ni de broma_

_- ¿Y tú? ¿La pasaste bien con esa chirusa?_

_- ¿Chirusa?_

_- No te hagas el inocente…_

_- No mejor que tú mientras te besabas con el tarado ese_

_- ¡Yo no me besaba!_

_- ¿No? Yo creí que te había gustado_

_- ¡Tarado!_

_- ¡Tonta!_

_- ¡Imbécil! – unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar - ¡Tú te haces el muy malo pero bien que te morías por matar al "tarado"! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!_

_- ¡No podía montar un escándalo en medio de la fiesta!_

_- ¡¿NO?! ¡¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que esa para hacer lo que te pedí?!_

_- ¡Yo nunca dije que lo haría! – Miyu no pudo articular más palabras… "nunca dije que lo haría"… ¿eso quería decir que nunca admitiría frente a todos que la quería?_

_- Ah… ya veo… - Haruto la miró mal, pero extrañado por el cambio en el tono de la chica. Miyu se paró… - creo que lo mejor será que me vaya… lamento haberle quitado su tiempo… Kuchiki-sama – la chica salió corriendo, dejando a Haruto más que confundido, en el banco del parque._

- ¿Pero por qué te enojaste tanto?

- Porque es obvio… ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que para él no soy más que una humana tonta con quien divertirse

- No digas eso

- ¡Si que lo digo! Él… nunca aceptará que me quiere, si es que lo hace realmente…

- Eso lo dijo para justificarse… no tienes que tomarte todo al pie de la letra…

- ¡Si que lo dijo en serio! ¿Sino como explicas que nunca más se halla acercado a mi? – Noa sonrió de manera triunfal.

- Es simple – Miyu la miró algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga – él es tan orgulloso que nunca vendría diciendo "tienes razón, soy un idiota que dejó pasar la oportunidad de la vida para demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, perdóname" – imitó el tono de Haruto y su pose, incluido el seño fruncido.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero yo tampoco iré a decirle nada… si no es capaz de reconocer que está equivocado, entonces no quiero que esté cerca de mí – dijo caprichosamente, mientras abría la puerta doble del hospital para entrar – Nos vemos mañana, Noa… y… gracias

- Hasta mañana… y mejor, piensa lo que haces… - la saludó con la mano y con una sonrisa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

**Se que fue corto y no pasó mucho T.T pero bueno, estaba muy mal porque el cap anterior no fue tan bueno y no les gustó tanto T.T entonces decidí darles un adelantito del lío que esta por venir! Espero poder continuar pronto! Gracias a todos por el apoyo y por leer estas locas cosas que escribo! Nos vemos!**


	8. Ebarazadamente loca Nuevas ordenes Reg

**Hola a todos! Y perdón por la demora!! T.T Aquí el cap 8, espero que lo disfruten... Recuerden que lo que está en cursiva es flashback**

_Embarazadamente loca. Nuevas órdenes. Regreso_

- ¿Esa es la casa?

- Eso parece, ahí entraron los dos…

- ¿No te parece que estamos haciendo algo que no es debido?

- No, no… vamos a ver qué pasa… quiero conocer a ese Renji… - dijo Rei con entusiasmo ante la cara atónita de su amiga… ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica se desenamorara de uno y se enamorara de otro tan fácilmente?

- Está bien… - dijo resignada y la siguió hasta el siguiente árbol en la vereda de enfrente de la casa de Haruto.

--

Miyu estaba enojada. No sabía ya si por lo que pasó hacía dos meses o porque Haruto no le había vuelto a hablar… después de todo ella era la que tenía que estar enojada y él detrás, para que volviera a hablarle… ¡Demonios! ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Apretó sus puños y siguió caminando en dirección a la oficina de su padre en el hospital.

Cuando estaba a unos escasos metros comenzó a escuchar voces familiares provenientes de la oficina, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Abrió los ojos entre sorprendida e incrédula… esa voz… se paró a un costado, apoyando su espalda en la pared y afinando su oído…

- No sé si sería conveniente que te vea así de golpe… ella… te estuvo extrañando demasiado…

- Lo sé, pero ya no puedo esperar para ver su cara… para abrazarla… necesito hablar de tantas cosas…

- ¿Qué harás ahora?

- No lo sé… quisiera poder quedarme, pero…

- Quédate en mi casa

- ¿En tu casa? Pero Miyu…

- No creo que tenga problemas en que te quedes algún tiempo

Miyu apretó con fuerza los ojos y los puños, dejando caer la mochila. El ruido detuvo la conversación de adentro de la oficina. Otra vez estaban pasando por sobre ella y hablando de ella… ¿no decirle así como así? ¿Qué iba a vivir con ellos sin preguntarle porque "seguro que no tenga problemas"? Maldijo a todos, incluso a su papá nuevo… ¿cómo podía él también pasar sobre ella? ¿Cómo le hacía eso? Reprimió su grito de impotencia y salió corriendo por el pasillo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Uryu se levantó y salió rápidamente, seguido por la mujer que lo acompañaba, que no era otra que Orihime. Ambos se quedaron parados en la puerta un instante, viendo a Miyu correr por el largo pasillo. Uryu observó que lo que había hecho ruido era la mochila que ahora estaba desparramada en el suelo, se agachó y la levantó.

- Iré por ella – dijo Orihime con un hilo de voz.

- No, déjala… - Uryu la tomó por la muñeca para que no continuara caminando. Se miraron en silencio.

--

- Me largo – Haruto estaba en uno de esos malditos días donde todo lo que puede salir mal, sale mal. Estaba sentado frente al televisor mirando quién sabe qué programa de entretenimiento mediocre y jugando con una tirita que sale de su suéter.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le preguntó Renji, que estaba igual de aburrido, mirando el mismo programa sin ningún interés e intentando rehacerse la coleta.

- No te importa – contestó de mala manera y se levantó bruscamente. Tomó su mochila del sofá y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Me vas a dejar solo en tu casa? – preguntó Renji sin sacar sus ojos del televisor.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? – siguió caminando hasta la puerta.

- No – Renji sonrió, era obvio que Haruto quería leer a solas la carta con la misión que le había mandado Byakuya, ya que antes lo había visto en dos oportunidades revisando su mochila en busca de algo que parecía interesarle, pero luego se arrepentía y maldecía por lo bajo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio.

- ¿Qué quieres tu en mi casa? – Haruto estaba demasiado molesto como para aguantar otra escena asquerosa por parte de la rubia. Rei estaba justo parada frente a la puerta con una gran sonrisa falsa.

- Nada… sólo pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba qué estarías haciendo tú con el pelirrojo con el que estabas hoy – los ojitos de Rei brillaban con sólo mencionar al "pelirrojo".

- No te importa – frunció más el ceño y apretó con fuerza la tira de la mochila que sostenía – Vete a tu casa y no molestes – dijo duramente. Rei lo miró enojada.

- ¿Por qué me tratas así, Haruto-kun? Yo sólo quiero saber quién es ese apuesto hombre que fue a por ti a la escuela hoy… - se acercó a Haruto y él la apartó con brusquedad.

- Deja de molestarme – volvió a repetir heladamente.

- Está bien – Rei parecía una nena encaprichada – Me iré, pero mañana me dirás quién es él… - mientras se iba le tiró un beso con la mano al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

--

Había corrido tanto que no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que reconoció el lugar… ese maldito parque que tantos recuerdos le traía. Desde la última pelea que tuvieron con Haruto, no había vuelto a ir… A lo mejor, esta era una prueba del destino y por eso estaba de nuevo allí. Suspiró al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con las mangas y caminó hasta las hamacas, donde se sentó y comenzó a columpiarse lentamente.

No podía asimilar que su madre estaba de regreso… ¿qué era lo que debía hacer? En ocasiones moría de ganas de que ella estuviera allí, abrazándola y conteniéndola… pero ahora, que sabía que estaba ahí, con Uryu, no sabía qué hacer… no sentía esa necesidad nacer en su pecho de salir corriendo a su encuentro y abrazarla con fuerza hasta sentir que de verdad es su madre y que ya nunca más se irá… ¿Por qué no se irá, no? Otra lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y maldijo por lo bajo… si tan sólo Haruto estuviera cerca… Ahora sentía que lo necesitaba ahí, aunque sea solamente para decirle algo estúpido, pero para sacarla de ese mar de duda y dolor que la atormentaba…

--

Ichigo se desperezaba en su habitación, haciendo todo el ruido posible. Se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta y para colmo, en una posición un tanto incómoda. Se estiró lo más que pudo y se levantó rascándose la nuca. Tenía la boca seca y sus tripas lloraban de hambre… últimamente no tenía más que frutillas para comer y una que otra galletita rancia… No se podía ocupar de los mandados porque Rukia lo demandaba todo el tiempo si es que no estaba trabajando… y con Haruto no se podía contar para nada… Antes, Miyu se encargaba de hacer algunas compras, pero desde que se peleó con Haruto por algo que nadie sabe bien qué es, dejó de visitarlos a menudo y sólo viene con Uryu de vez en cuando…

Se restregó los ojos y salió haciendo el menor ruido posible con la puerta para no despertar a la enana…

Bajó los escalones con precaución, pero trastabilló en el anteúltimo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Mierda! – vociferó con énfasis, sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde el sillón, con una gran risotada ahogada en su garganta y una mano en la boca. Ichigo levantó la vista y lo vio, ahí sentado, lo más campante.

- Hola, ¿Ichigo? – dijo Renji irónicamente, al notar el aspecto nefasto de lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo… Ahora si soltó la carcajada… Las ojeras le llegaban por poco al suelo, estaba más despeinado de lo normal, tenía mal prendida la camisa y estaba en calzoncillos, tirado en medio de la sala. Su aspecto era demacrado, como si no hubiera estado comiendo bien y para completar el cuadro, un estrepitoso sonido salió de su estómago.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tu en mi casa? – contestó Ichigo al tiempo que se levantaba – Además, ¿qué es tan gracioso? – se sobó la rodilla derecha, que había recibido todo el impacto del golpe y se irguió camino a la cocina.

- Viene a traerle un encargue a Haruto… y a visitarte… - volvió a reír, no podía contenerse…

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? – Ichigo lo miró mal, con la jarra de café en la mano.

- Es que te ves igual a mi cuando Rukia estaba embarazada de Haruto… - Renji seguía riendo incontrolablemente mientras Ichigo puteaba por lo bajo.

_- ¡Renji! ¡RENJI! ¡¡REEEEEEENJIIIIIIIIIII!! – los gritos de una mujer histérica hacían retumbar toda la mansión Kuchiki y sus alrededores._

_- Ya voy… ya voy… - la voz de un hombre cansado no movía ni a las hormigas…_

_- ¡Por fin llegas, Renji! ¡Alcánzame ese vaso con agua! – gritó, ordenando y señalando el vaso que estaba sobre la cómoda._

_- ¿No puedes levantarte tu sola a buscarlo? – preguntó resignado, acercándole lo que le pedía._

_- ¡No! ¡No ves que estoy tomando mi descanso de media mañana!_

_Renji se veía agitado, abatido. Sus ojeras estaban muy marcadas, traía el pelo suelto y revuelto sobre sus hombros, no tenía la parte de arriba de su traje, los ojos se le cerraban y bostezaba cada 35 segundos reloj._

_- ¿Ya puedo ir a acostarme un rato? ¿Necesitas algo más?_

_- ¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Y déjame sola! – comenzaba a llorar como niña pequeña… Renji la miró resignado y se acercó para abrazarla._

_- Rukia… por favor… duérmete una siestecita, ¿sí? – pidió con cariño. Ella asintió y se recostó con una sonrisa. Él salió con la misma cara de nada que traía antes, cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Hizo cuatro pasos cuando…_

_- ¡Renji! ¡REENJII! – él, bufó y giró sobre sus talones…_

- ¡Ichigo! – la casa Kurosaki tembló. Ichigo subió la escalera rapidísimo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó agitado.

- Es que me desperté y ya no estabas… ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Renji vino a vernos… ¿quieres que le diga que venga?

- Espera… primero tráeme algo para cambiarme, y una gran copa de frutillas con crema – la sonrisa radiante y descansada de Rukia podía enternecer a cualquiera, menos a Ichigo que puso sus ojos en blanco y giró sobre sus talones.

- Como quieras…

--

Haruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol con su espalda apoyada cómodamente en el tronco. Abrió la mochila y sacó el sobre laqueado con el sello de la casa Kuchiki y la firma del Comandante General Yamamoto. Bufó y rompió el sello.

Sacó un papel y notó cómo otro se resbalaba por detrás y caía al suelo. Lo tomó y se lo apoyó sobre la rodilla.

Abrió el primer papel, que estaba perfectamente doblado, y comenzó a leer al tiempo que sus ojos se iban abriendo cada vez más.

"_Debido a que hemos detectado algunas actividades extrañas en Hueco Mundo, el Comandante General Yamamoto Genryuusai dispone que el shinigami asignado a la región de Karakura, el teniente de la sexta división, Haruto Kuchiki, se haga cargo de supervisar el estado físico y espiritual de las personas que allí vivan y dispongan de poderes conocidos, así como de encargarse personalmente del entrenamiento de la recientemente descubierta última Quincy, Miyu Kurosaki. Sabemos que no contamos con la ayuda de la teniente Rukia Kuchiki, debido a su delicado estado ni tampoco del shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, ya que no sabemos qué pueda pasar con él si llegara a pelear, por eso necesitamos nuevas fuentes de poder._

_Firmas de Yamamoto, Byakuya, Kyoraku y Ukitake"_

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró adentro de la mochila… Lo único que le faltaba… tener que entrenar a la humana tonta que sólo sabía hacerlo rabiar… ¿Qué carajos estaba sucediéndole? ¿Por qué ahora sentía ese nerviosismo con sólo pensar que tenía que acercársele? Soltó una maldición y tomó el otro papel, más fino pero menos formal. Lo abrió y notó, con sorpresa, que se trataba de una carta de Byakuya dirigida a él.

"_Haruto: Debido a medidas extremas tomadas por los capitanes y el comandante, tenemos que hacerte cargo del área de Karakura y su defensa. No es necesario que supervises directamente el entrenamiento de los ryoka, sólo céntrate en el de la Quincy, ya que ella fue la buscada anteriormente y la que puede llegar a tener problemas en el futuro. Además, considero que tú eres el indicado para esta misión ya que tienes una relación directa con todos. Espero que también estés cumpliendo con tu otra misión, que por supuesto sigue en pie. Espero poder verlos pronto, Byakuya."_

Arrugó con más fuerza este papel y lo arrojó directamente al tacho de basura, pero no entró. Se levantó protestando sólo para detenerse a mitad de camino entre el árbol y el papel y ver con asombro y de espaldas a nada más y nada menos que a Miyu hamacándose. Tragó saliva con pesadez y volvió sobre sus pasos a agarrar la mochila. Se acercó a la chica por la espalda y se mantuvo a unos dos metros.

- Hola, Kurosaki – dijo fríamente. Notaba en el aura de Miyu que algo no andaba bien. La chica detuvo la hamaca.

- Hola, Kuchiki-sama – dijo con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Nada, Kuchiki-sama, si lo molesto, me iré – se paró, pero cuando se disponía a irse, Haruto se apuró y la agarró por el brazo. Ella se dio vuelta y se miraron intensamente a los ojos.

Los ojos de Miyu estaban cargados de tristeza y duda, junto a una irritación que delataba que había estado llorando por un tiempo considerable. Haruto la miraba con extrañeza y confusión, ya que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento… ¿por qué la estaba tomando del brazo? Si se quería ir, que se fuera… La soltó con suavidad.

- ¿Qué desea Kuchiki-sama?

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me dices "Kuchiki-sama"? – dijo imitado el tono de Miyu.

- Porque usted así lo quiso – contestó bajando la cabeza. Haruto la tomó por la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo.

- Yo no quise nada, tú comenzaste a decirme así y a alejarte… ¿por qué, Miyu? – preguntó por fin, olvidando un poco todo su orgullo.

- Usted sólo quiere jugar conmigo, no me quiere realmente – volvió a bajar la cabeza, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Haruto la abrazó torpemente, pero con fuerza.

**Continuará… jajaja! Qué mala que soy!!**

**¿Les gusta cómo está yendo? Perdón por la tardanza, es que estoy bastante complicada y para completarla mi inspiración se la llevó el viento!!**


	9. Recomenzando

**En fin, aqui esta el mini capítulo que salió de mi mente xD Espero que no se espanten y dejen de leer xD **

**El "recomenzando" también es para mi, a partir de ahora prometo, al meno, un capítulo por semana!! Nos vemos pronto!!**

_Recomenzando_

El abrazo duró algunos minutos. Luego se separaron y Miyu seguía mirando el suelo. Haruto gruñó algo molesto por la actitud de la humana, ¿qué demonios le había hecho él para que estuviera así de enojada? Además, ¿por qué estaba llorando sola en aquel parque?

La tomó de la barbilla otra vez y la obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – le dijo calmado. Ella apartó la vista de sus ojos ámbar.

- Nada, Kuchiki-sama – otra vez ese "Kuchiki-sama", ¡eso le molestaba más que si no le hablaba!

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Hace más de dos meses que no me hablas, que evades todos los llamados que te hago!

- ¿Llamados? – preguntó confundida, nunca en ese tiempo había recibido ningún indicio de él que le diga que quería hablar o algo.

- No es que te haya llamado por teléfono, pero alteré en varias ocasiones mi reiatsu para llamar tu atención y nunca viniste – dijo intentando calmarse y acercándola más a él, intensificando el abrazo.

- Por favor, suéltame

- No te soltaré, dime qué te pasa

- Mi mamá regresó – no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado en la fiesta y después de la fiesta, prefería desahogarse sobre lo que estaba pasando con Orihime.

- ¿Tu madre volvió? ¿Y por qué no estás con ella?

- ¡Porque no quiero verla! – nuevas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Haruto llevó una de sus manos a la nuca de Miyu y la recostó sobre su pecho.

- No llores, por favor – le pidió en un susurro.

**En la casa de los Kurosaki…**

Renji había subido a ver a Rukia, llevándole las famosas frutillas con crema. Ichigo aprovechó para ir a darse una ducha. Lo mejor era echarle el fardo a Renji por un momento.

- Buenas tardes… - dijo cantarinamente entrando al cuarto - ¿se puede?

- ¿Para qué preguntas si ya entraste? – contestó irónicamente Rukia. Después sonrió.

Estaba sentada en la cama, con un vestido azul claro de mangas cortas. Todavía no se le notaba la panza porque apenas si llevaba tres meses de embarazo. Su rostro reflejaba lo bien que se sentía.

- Bueno, bueno, parece que estamos de buen humor hoy… - bromeó Renji, sentándose en la cama. Le dio la copa con las frutillas y la cucharita a Rukia, que inmediatamente comenzó a comer.

- ¿Dónde está Ichigo? – dijo con la boca llena.

- Se fue a bañar… estaba algo cansado…

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si que lo creo… seguramente no lo dejas un instante en paz… ¿no recuerdas cómo quedé yo después de que nació Haruto?

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Rukia apoyó la copa en la mesita de luz.

- ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Pasa algo?

- No, tu hermano me pidió que le alcanzara una carta a Haruto. Son órdenes del comandante general…

- ¡¿Pasa algo, Renji?! – gritó Rukia entrando en la desesperación.

- No, tranquila – Renji la tomó de la mano – son unas simples órdenes para que controle algunas cuestiones del nivel espiritual de los ciudadanos de Karakura, nada del otro mundo – le sonrió.

- Ah…

- Pero no le digas a Haruto que te conté, me matará… - volvieron a reír.

- ¿Cómo está todo en la Sociedad de Almas?

- Bien, muy bien. El capitán Ukitake y tus compañeros te mandaron muchos saludos

- ¿Y mi hermano?

- El capitán está bien, tiene mucho trabajo últimamente. Desde que se fue Haruto no deja de hacer papeleríos… está demasiado tiempo en el escuadrón. Es más, él mismo podría haber venido a darle esta carta, pero sin embargo, no quiso…

- Oh… - sonrió de repente - ¡dile que venga para la graduación de Haruto! ¡Es en tres meses!

- ¿En diciembre?

- Si, no se la fecha todavía… luego te diré bien… ¡tú también podrías venir!

- Voy a tener que inventar una muy buena excusa para que nos dejen venir a los dos, pero te aseguro que traeré al capitán a como dé lugar

- ¡Perfecto!

**En el parque…**

Seguían en silencio y abrazados, ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo era rojizo.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? – le preguntó Haruto – No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre

- No quiero verla, no ahora… siento… que ella…

- No digas tonterías, estuviste esperándola todo este tiempo, debes ir y verla

- Pero

- Nada… ¿quieres que todo lo que sufriste por esto haya sido en vano? ¡Ella es tu madre!

- Si… lo sé…

- Ahora ve a casa y arregla las cosas

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Miyu sonrió levemente.

- Gracias

Cuando se iba a retirar, Haruto la tomó de la mano y la atrajo nuevamente hacia él. La tomó de la nuca y la besó. Ella se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió a su beso. Tanto tiempo había esperado por eso, tantas noches pensando en que quizá nunca más lo besaría…

Se separaron y se volvieron a mirar intensamente.

- ¿Volverás a decirme Kuchiki-sama? ¿O podremos hablar de esto mañana? – Miyu sonrió tras escuchar el comentario del chico.

- Hablaremos mañana después de clases, ¿sí? – Haruto gruñó - ¡Gracias! – ella se acercó y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Luego se fue dejándolo solo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo que era necesario hablar? Si en definitiva nadie era culpable de lo que pasó… ¿o sí?

Ella le había pedido que le demostrara que la quería frente a todos… pero no podía hacer eso… simplemente era imposible que demostrara una debilidad semejante… no, no podía hacerlo…

**En la oficina del hospital…**

- No puedo esperar más, tengo que ir a verla – Orihime estaba angustiada… tanto tiempo sin verla y dejarla correr así, después de haberla visto… simplemente, no podía soportarlo.

Se levantó sin escuchar lo que Uryu intentaba decirle. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Miyu del otro lado. Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y los de Miyu, al ver las lágrimas de su madre, también. Se abrazaron con fuerza.

Uryu se acercó, observándolas con ternura. Al fin su hija y la mujer que ama se reencontraban… tanto tiempo esperaron eso… Se separaron y se miraron nuevamente, con una expresión serena.

- Vamos a charlar – dijo Uryu indicándoles que entraran. Cerró la puerta y los tres se sentaron.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – le preguntó Miyu.

- Necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, todo fue tan rápido y complicado…

- No me contestaste mi pregunta…

- Estuve en Kyoto

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste siquiera? ¡Sólo quería escuchar tu voz! Pensé… ¡pensé que no me querías más!

- Perdóname

- No sirve que me pidas perdón… ¿es que sólo me tuviste porque querías estar con Ichigo a toda costa?

Las palabras de Miyu eran duras y ásperas. No era su intención herir a su madre, sino sacarse toda la bronca que acumuló esos meses de ausencia. Uryu las miraba sin decir palabra.

- No… cuando supe que estaba embarazada… sentí miedo, mucho miedo… yo… sé que estuve muy mal, sé que no merezco que me perdonen… - Miró a Uryu y luego a Miyu.

- No se trata de perdones, ¡ni siquiera llamaste una sola vez para hablar conmigo! Si no fuera por papá yo nunca me hubiera enterado que te preocupabas por mi – Orihime volvió a mirar a Uryu.

- Nunca… nunca quise lastimarte… es que pensé que era mejor dejarte con ellos… con las personas que no te lastimaron, que no te mintieron…

- Entiendo lo que hiciste, pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte

Uryu recordó que Ichigo dijo esas mismas palabras cuando lo fue a buscar la noche de año nuevo aquella vez… realmente se parecían… los dos eran efusivos y decían lo que querían decir en el momento en que se les daba la gana… y a quien sea… y hasta pensaban parecido… esbozó una sonrisa…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que puede quedarse con nosotros? – habló por primera vez Uryu.

- ¡Escuché cuando decías "ella no tendrá problemas"! ¡¿Por qué otra vez quisieron pasar sobre mí?! ¡¿No pensaban consultarme al menos?!

- No es así. Simplemente supuse que cuando te lo preguntáramos estarías de acuerdo en que vivamos los tres juntos algún tiempo, al menos hasta que Orihime encuentre un departamento donde vivir

- Está bien, pero sólo por un tiempo

**Casa de los Kurosaki…**

Ichigo había salido del baño y estaba en la habitación junto a Rukia.

- Ahora qué haremos que ya se fue Renji

- ¡Quiero más frutillas!

- ¿Qué tal si voy al supermercado y traigo algo comestible? – dijo irónico.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Pero tráeme mis frutillas!

Ichigo se acercó y la besó.

- Ahí tienes tu frutilla – le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego se fue.


	10. Dos meses y medio

**Uff... sí que me costó hacer este cap... tiempo, esfuerzo y unas cuantas neuronas quemadas... **

**Me parece que mi instinto se está agotando, al menos para este fic... pero, estoy intentando que sea lo más agradable posible para ustedes. Estamos en los momentos culminantes de esta historia, así que les pido paciencia para aguantar hasta el final, que no creo que sea en más de tres capítulos.**

**Los dejo para que disfruten y comenten, o tiren tomates virtuales. Gracias a todos, en especial a mi amiga Conchito.**

**NOTA: Recuerden que los Flash Back están escritos en** _cursiva_**.**

_Dos meses y medio_

- ¡Haruto! – gritó. No estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo cuando él estaba en su forma shinigami, al menos no en público, más sabiendo que él odiaba que ella se le acerque, pero tenía que llamarlo. Lo que tenía que decirle era importante.

Él se dio vuelta de forma despectiva y le clavó sus ojos helados a la chica, que se frenó en seco al verlo.

- Haruto, que bueno que de detuviste… - Miyu jadeaba. Lo había corrido desde la escuela hasta el parque. Lo miró de arriba abajo con extrañeza, porque era cierto que estaba transformado en shinigami. La pregunta era, '¿por qué?'.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo sin ganas, apartando su mirada del rostro de la chica.

- Es que… sentí tu reiatsu de pronto… y me preocupé… además de que me llamó papá para decirme que vayamos para su casa… - seguía respirando fuerte. Haruto la volvió a mirar con sus ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Los dos? – le preguntó incrédulo. ¿Para qué los dos a su casa? ¿Qué locura se le había ocurrido a Ichigo ahora?

- Si… ¿qué haces transformado en shinigami?

- Sentí una presencia extraña y quise ir a investigar. Dejé mi cuerpo en los vestuarios – contestó.

- Haruto, deberíamos volver a la escuela, no hay ninguna presencia extraña

- Como no, ¿qué vas a saber tu de eso? – la miró con enojo. Ella afinó sus ojos, pero no dijo nada. Haruto le ocultaba algo, de eso estaba segura.

- Volvamos

- Ve tú, yo tengo algo que hacer – inmediatamente desapareció usando su shumpo.

Habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Orihime regresó de Kyoto. Vivía en la mansión junto a Miyu y Uryu. Los tres se llevaban bien, salvo cuando Orihime quería cocinar. La última vez que lo hizo terminaron todos en la clínica de los Kurosaki, intoxicados.

A Rukia ya se le notaba la panza de embarazada, ya que iba por los seis meses de gestación. Ichigo había vuelto a la normalidad después de los tres primeros y estresantes meses de bendito reposo que le había recomendado Unohana.

_Sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa de los Kurosaki estaban Unohana, Urahara, Rukia e Ichigo. Los dos capitanes traían una cara un tanto preocupada, mientras que los otros dos se miraban entre sí haciéndose unos extraños gestos, que terminaron en riñas silenciosas._

_- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer de ahora en más? – preguntó al fin Ichigo, mientras sostenía la mirada intimidante con Rukia._

_- Es muy simple, como Rukia ya salió del primer trimestre de gestación, ya pudimos comprobar la integridad espiritual y física del bebé. A partir de ahora no habrá que tomar más que los recaudos habituales durante un embarazo humano – explicó Unohana, volviendo a su sonrisa habitual._

_- ¿Ya no tendré que hacer reposo? – Rukia se veía contenta._

_- No será necesario – Urahara miró a Ichigo – pero, sin embargo, te recomiendo que controles semanalmente tu gigai, ya que estás engendrando una vida humana dentro de un cuerpo falso. Si notas algún tipo de desperfecto, por favor, avísanos cuanto antes_

_- Por supuesto – Rukia sonrió y miró a Ichigo. Por fin estarían libres de la tortura del reposo. Ichigo suspiró aliviado._

Haruto había supervisado el entrenamiento diario que tenía Miyu con su padre en el jardín de la mansión. Todos los días, después de la escuela, iban a entrenar con su reiatsu, puntería, mediciones, y varios etcéteras, todo milimétricamente calculado por Uryu y observado, con desgano y desesperación, por Haruto.

Miyu estaba de regreso en la escuela, con su rostro algo compungido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Haruto? ¿Era tan importante como para que saliera casi corriendo de la escuela?

Buscó el gigai en el vestuario y allí estaba, con su gikongan dentro. Lo llamó y se fueron a la casa de los Kurosaki.

- ¡Hola! ¡Llegué! – gritó Miyu al entrar, seguida por el gigai de Haruto que tenía una expresión algo tonta en la cara. Miyu evitaba mirarlo para no tentarse de la risa.

- ¡Hola Miyu! – Rukia apareció desde la cocina con el delantal puesto, que le quedaba chico y corto debido a su gran panzota, que era algo más que la normal, considerando el tamaño del cuerpo de la shinigami.

- ¿Haruto? No… - rió Rukia al notar la expresión del gigai. Definitivamente no era su hijo.

- No sé donde está, se transformó en shinigami en medio de la clase de educación física y se fue – dijo preocupada la chica.

- ¿Sucedió algo? No registré anormalidades en los reiatsus – Rukia se acercó al sillón de la sala y se sentó en él, haciendo maniobras para sentarse.

- Yo tampoco, no sé qué le pasa. Está algo nervioso por tu embarazo… - Miyu se quitó la mochila y la colgó en el perchero.

- ¿Nervioso? – Miyu se acercó y se sentó junto a Rukia en el sillón.

- Últimamente está distraído y pensativo, y más malhumorado que de costumbre

- Ichigo también… ahora que lo dices… - miró el reloj de su muñeca – Ichigo tendría que haber vuelto hace más de una hora… pensé que los había ido a buscar

- A ver… - Miyu cerró sus ojos, adivinando lo que estaba pensando Rukia. Elevó su reiatsu hasta que unos listones aparecieron. Tres rojos. Uno era el de Rukia y los otros dos, el de Ichigo y el de Haruto, que venían de la misma dirección.

- Están juntos… qué raro – las dos se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En algún lugar abierto de Karakura…**

- ¿Esto es lo que querías? – Ichigo preguntó con un tono elevado mientras se abalanzaba con Zangetsu en mano contra su oponente.

- No exactamente – contestó Haruto mientras desenfundaba rápidamente a Kuroitsuki para contraatacar.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres? – los filos se sacaban chispas.

- Quisiera poder entrenar más duro – Haruto parecía concentrado mientras que Ichigo fruncía más su ceño.

- ¿Más? – seguían peleando mientras hablaban.

- Últimamente estuvimos viniendo menos – aclaró Haruto como excusa.

- Es que Rukia no me deja salir – Ichigo lo embistió con más fuerza esta vez, haciendo que su hijo retrocediera con un salto.

- Otra vez con esa excusa tonta… - arremetió nuevamente. El impacto de las espadas cargadas de reiatsu provocó una pequeña explosión. Haruto comprobó que la barrera que había puesto se hubiera mantenido en pie, pero se sorprendió cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su padre.

- Ban Kai – dijo Ichigo y una explosión de reiatsu por poco y aplasta a Haruto, que apoyó una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientas se sostenía de Kuroitsuki.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – gritó con indignación, ¿acaso estaba loco para liberar semejante cantidad de energía de un golpe?

- ¿No querías más? – Ichigo sonrió, estaba disfrutando el entrenamiento.

- BAN KAI – Haruto gritó con fuerza y un rayo atravesó el cielo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Ichigo sonriendo y Haruto a medias. Luego desaparecieron y un choque se sintió a lo lejos. Ese día seria de los mejores…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rukia había vuelto a la cocina. Preparaba algo con dedicación para la cena que Ichigo había improvisado hacía algunas horas. Mientras tanto, Miyu preparaba la mesa para la ocasión.

- Hoy la profesora de teatro nos dijo que daremos la obra el día de la graduación – comentó Miyu a Rukia.

- ¿En la graduación? – Rukia se detuvo un momento y la miró, arqueando una ceja.

- Si, es extraño, pero así son las cosas…

_La profesora estaba sentada en una cómoda silla frente al escenario del salón de actos de la escuela. Miyu y Kazu estaban parados en el escenario, ensayando la escena del baile. Los demás miraban, incluso Haruto… pero con odio._

_- Muy bien – la profesora se levantó – acérquense – todos se pusieron frente a ella –Decidí quienes interpretarán los papeles que faltan. El hada madrina seré yo – todos murmuraron – silencio por favor – los miró mal, luego fijó su vista en Haruto – y el rey será Kuchiki_

_- ¿Haruto-kun? – preguntó ilusionada Rei. SI él era el rey y ella la madrastra mala, seguramente bailarían juntos… le brillaban los ojos imaginando la escena. Tamiko la codeó para que volviera a la Tierra._

_- Él es el actor perfecto para ese papel, además podremos verlo participar en una actividad… me encantaría que ahora ensayemos alguna escena donde aparezca él_

_Haruto no dijo nada, sólo miraba con furia a la profesora. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa humana desagradable que él actuaría en una obra de teatro? Pero, decirle algo sería inútil, después de todo nadie allí, excepto Miyu, conocía su verdadero linaje y reputación. Cerró sus ojos, y, resignado, subió al escenario con el libreto en la mano._

- ¿Y Haruto actuará? – Rukia sonrió maliciosamente. Si él había aceptado un papel, de seguro que iba a ser muy divertido ir a verlo.

- Si – Miyu también sonrió – él hará del Rey

- ¿Rey? – las dos rieron. Era el papel perfecto para Haruto.

_Miyu y Haruto caminaban a casa por la vereda. Él iba callado y molesto y ella sonreía._

_- ¿Por qué no le dijiste a la profesora que no querías el papel? – Miyu quería molestarlo más de lo que estaba. Era obvio que no le había gustado la decisión de la profesora, eso sin contar que lo había regañado y corregido varias veces durante el ensayo._

_- Es inútil discutir con los humanos. Haré lo que me diga y se dejará de molestar – refunfuñó sin voltearse para ver a Miyu. Sabía de sobra que ella estaba diciendo eso para molestarlo y no caería en su juego._

_- ¿Y actuarás frente a todos el día de la graduación? – sonrió más y unas imágenes de Haruto con su traje de rey frente a todos atravesaron su mente. Esta situación no podía ser mejor. Era perfecto para que pudiera demostrar varias cosas, incluido lo que le había pedido durante la fiesta y que todavía no cumplía. Su rostro dejó de sonreír al recordar eso._

_- Me da igual, nadie me conoce – Miyu sonrió otra vez… ¿Realmente no iría NADIE conocido?_

_- Ah, ya veo – comentó como si nada ocurriera. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio._

- Así que el Rey… ¿y tú eres Cenicienta, no?

- Aja… y el príncipe es Ebizawa

- ¿El rubio insoportable de la fiesta? – Miyu le había contado todo a Rukia. Había logrado ser muy buenas amigas desde que Orihime se fue hasta ahora, pasando porque vivieron juntas algún tiempo.

- Ese mismo… - suspiró desganadamente, de sólo recordar que tenía que hacer el 80 de sus escenas con Kazu le revolvía el estómago.

_- ¡¿Por qué demonios no le dijiste a la profesora que cambie al inútil de Ebizawa de ese papel?! – Haruto gritaba desesperadamente ya que estaba harto de escuchar a Miyu durante más de la mitad del camino hablando de la maldita obra. ¿Es que se lo hacía a propósito o qué?_

_- ¿Por qué no se lo pediste tu? – contestó con sorna. Era obvio que su charla había causado el efecto deseado._

_- No puedo hacer eso… - contestó resignado. ¿Cómo pedirle semejante cosa a ese tipo? Eso sería rebajarse a reconocer que tenía una relación con la humana… _

_- ¿Por qué no? Si no estás conforme, puedes protestar – insistió Miyu. Era perfecto. Si Haruto le pedía a Kazu que renunciara a su papel o que se lo intercambiara era su perfecta oportunidad para decirles a todos que ella era su novia._

_- No – él volvió a negar y ella arrugó su entrecejo. ¡¿Por qué demonios era tan testarudo?!_

_Haruto se detuvo, ella también. La miró a los ojos y la tomó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Miyu estaba extrañada por la actitud de chico… ¿abrazándola en medio de la calle? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba…_

_- Nada – la apoyó contra la pared y la besó. Definitivamente eso de que actuaría en pareja con Ebizawa no le caía para nada bien y comenzaba a demostrarlo. Miyu cerró los ojos y se entregó al beso. Luego se separaron un instante._

_- De verdad que estás raro – le dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_- ¿Eso crees? – él sonrió a medias y volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión. No dejaría así como así que las cosas quedaran tan mal paradas y menos que volvieran a pelearse por ese tipo._

Al rato Ichigo y Haruto volvieron, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ichigo en su cuerpo y Haruto como shinigami.

- ¡Papá! – Miyu corrió a saludar a Ichigo, ignorando a Haruto. Él la miró mal.

- Hola Miyu, hola Rukia – Ichigo sonrió. Haruto no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

- Tu cuerpo está en tu habitación – le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Él sólo subió en silencio. Miyu y Rukia se miraron.

- ¿Por qué no volviste temprano? – le preguntó Rukia a Ichigo, haciéndose la enojada. Esperaba con ansias la estúpida y ridícula excusa que le daría.

- Porque sentí el reiatsu de Haruto y fui a ver qué estaba sucediendo – en parte, eso era cierto, el único y pequeño detalle que omitió era que lo hacían todos los días…

- ¿Y qué pasó? – Rukia se mostraba entre enojada y preocupada mientras le dedicaba miradas de soslayo a Miyu que intentaba no reírse.

- Nada, entrenamos un poco – Ichigo amagó a irse también, no quería contar demasiado de sus entrenamientos a escondidas. Normalmente eran por la noche, pero esta vez lo adelantaron por la reunión en la casa.

- Oh, ya veo – Rukia volvió a mirar a Miyu y ambas sonrieron. Era cierto, estaban juntos, y no sólo eso, sino que entrenando… Al menos, podían estar juntos para hacer algo sin pelearse demasiado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Unos quince días después… el día de la graduación había llegado…**_

- ¡Vamos, rápido! – Miyu le gritaba a sus padres que venían caminando lentamente por la vereda. Ella corría adelante. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela.

- Ya vamos… - Orihime le respondió con una sonrisa. Hacía un tiempo que se habían arreglado las cosas con Uryu y ahora compartían un poco más que una simple amistad.

- Es que llegaremos tarde y no tendrán buenos lugares – Miyu seguía caminando rápido.

Orihime miró a Uryu y sonrió.

- Parece que está emocionada con la graduación – le comentó mientras se afianzaba a su brazo.

- Es cierto, y algo nerviosa… - Uryu se acomodó sus lentes mientras volvía su vista a Miyu, que se alejaba corriendo entre la gente que entraba a la escuela.

- No es para menos, actuarán frente a todos…

- Aún no entiendo cómo es que Haruto aceptó…

- Yo tampoco… - ambos sonrieron con picardía.

Miyu entró corriendo a la escuela y encontró a Rukia, Ichigo, Tatsuki, el marido, Yuki y Noa, parados y charlando amablemente. Haruto no estaba a la vista.

- Hola… - saludó Miyu. Todos le respondieron con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto extraña.

- Hola Uryu, ¿cómo estás? – Ichigo dijo cuando vio que se acercaba al grupo con Orihime del brazo. Lo miró con una media sonrisa, ya que sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Uryu carraspeó.

- Bien… gracias… - lo miró mal, tal vez porque no consideraba el mejor momento como para que hiciera algún comentario al respecto.

- Hola Ichigo, Rukia… - Orihime hablaba cantarinamente mientras se acercaba a Rukia y le acariciaba la panza - ¡qué bonita que estás!

Todos charlaban mientras Miyu miraba para todas partes buscando a Haruto, hasta que decidió acercarse a Ichigo y preguntarle bajo.

- ¿Dónde está? – le susurró a su papá sustituto.

- Un rubio se lo llevó – le contestó sin mirarla.

- ¿Ebizawa? – se preguntó para sí misma. ¿Podía ser que Haruto se haya dejado llevar por Kazu?

- Se fueron al baño o algo así…

Miyu lo miró sorprendida y tomó a Noa del brazo con algo de brusquedad.

- Acompáñame – le dijo y la arrastró hacia dentro de la escuela, entre el tumulto de estudiantes y padres que había ese día.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Miyu! – Noa estaba algo contrariada.

- ¡Haruto está con Ebizawa en el baño!

- ¿Y eso qué? – Noa afinó sus ojos con malicia - ¿temes por la seguridad de Ebizawa?

- Shh… - hizo una seña con su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras continuaba arrastrándola en dirección a los baños.

Siguieron caminando. ¿Qué estarían haciendo los dos en el baño? ¿Acaso Kazu quería provocar a Haruto? ¿O Haruto se había decidido a sacarlo del papel justo antes del estreno?

_**Próximo episodio: Cenicienta**_


	11. Cenicienta

_Cenicienta_

Las manos le temblaban. No podía casi ni respirar de los nervios. Su corazón latía agitadamente y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, intentando evitar saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás segura de que todo está en su lugar? – una voz masculina reprochaba a lo lejos y en voz baja.

- Si, todo está en orden, sólo falta que comiencen – otra voz, pero femenina, le respondió.

- Bien, entonces mantengámonos cerca por cualquier detalle

Abrió un ojo con miedo y pudo divisar a la rubia idiota de Rei, con una sonrisa triunfante, ya lista sobre el escenario. Llevaba un vestido estilo antiguo color verde oscuro. Apretó sus puños, recordando el episodio insoportable de hacía unos minutos atrás.

_/FB/_

_Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos frente al escenario donde entregarían los diplomas a los graduados del Instituto. Los chicos en las primeras filas y, más atrás, sus familiares. _

_Entre las primeras butacas se encontraban Rukia, con su panza de seis meses de embarazo, Ichigo, teniéndola de la mano, Uryu con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Orihime, que estaba sentada a su lado, y Renji, que recién había llegado de la Sociedad de Almas. Todos charlaban muy bajito._

_Miyu giró su cabeza para comprobar si aún no llegaba Byakuya, ella sabía que estaba invitado y que Haruto no lo sabía. Sonrió pensando en la cara de espanto que pondría al verlo y volvió a su anterior posición. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de su novio, que sólo mantenía su vista fija en el escenario y su ceño muy arrugado._

_- Hey – le dijo con timidez y algo de picardía._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?_

_- Estoy intentando no pensar en nada, para no terminar de decidir salir corriendo de aquí – se cruzó de brazos._

_- Vas a arrugar tu uniforme – Miyu llevó su mano derecha a su boca para tapar su risotada. Haruto gruñó._

_- Hmp_

_Una de las profesoras más viejas del Instituto subió rápidamente al escenario, con unos papeles en la mano. Tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar._

_- En unos minutos daremos por comenzado este acto – leyó algo en los papeles – Les pedimos muy encarecidamente que nadie se mueva de su asiento hasta que no se los llame a subir al escenario. El telón permanecerá cerrado debido a que está listo para la obra que presentarán nuestros alumnos de la tercera división después de la entrega de diplomas – una señora que estaba sentada en la primera fila, levantó la mano con insistencia. Llevaba un cuadernillo y unas gafas ridículas._

_- ¿Señora? ¿Quiere decir algo? – preguntó la profesora, con molestia._

_- Si, por favor, podría adelantar algo de la obra que presentarán los alumnos. Soy del periódico de Karakura y hemos venido expresamente por esta obra_

_- Mire – miró con indiferencia a la mujer, leyendo su credencial, que colgaba de su cuello – Señora Kamina, todo lo referente a la obra será debidamente presentado en el momento en que haya terminado la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas. Le voy a pedir que espere hasta ese momento. Gracias_

_Miyu esbozó una sonrisa y Haruto chasqueó la lengua. ¿Ahora también saldrían en el periódico? No sólo había venido Renji, sino que media Karakura lo vería en fotos._

_- ¿Sucede algo, Haru? – lo miró con sus ojos afinados y de reojo._

_- ¿Eh? – giró su cabeza. ¿Haru? ¿Y ahora qué bicho le había picado?_

_- Digo, estás tan callado y serio…_

_- No, no pasa nada_

_- ¡¡Haruto-kun!! – la voz histérica de Rei le taladró los oídos._

_- ¡¡Hola Kurosaki-san!! – y no faltaba nunca su hermanito a su lado._

_- ¡Ay! ¡Ya se sentaron juntos! – protestó Rei. Haruto y Miyu los ignoraban, mirando al escenario._

_- No importa, ne-chan, nos sentaremos a su lado – los dos se sentaron, Rei junto a Haruto y Kazu junto a Miyu._

_- ¿No les molesta que nos sentemos aquí, verdad? – la rubia les preguntó._

_- Como quieran – ambos le contestaron al unísono._

_- ¡Qué bien! ¡Son lugares perfectos! – acotó Kazu, a los gritos. Todos los de alrededor comenzaban a voltear y mirarlos._

_- ¿Puedes bajar la voz? – le preguntó Miyu. Haruto se recostó en el respaldo._

_- Pero, ¿qué hay de malo? Pronto nos verán todos sobre el escenario – Rei se oía muy emocionada._

_- Nada, déjalo… - dijo Miyu resignada, apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Haruto._

_///_

- Había una vez un hombre que se casó en segundas nupcias con una mujer, la más altanera y orgullosa que jamás se haya visto. Tenía dos hijas que se le parecían en todo. El marido, por su lado, tenía una hija, pero de una dulzura y bondad sin par; lo había heredado de su madre que era la mejor persona del mundo – un chico bajito leía con voz fuerte la introducción de la obra.

Rukia tomó la mano de Ichigo con fuerza, él, sonrió.

- ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó divertido.

- Es que…

- ¡No me digas que Haruto actuará! – dijo Renji.

- Pues, si… - Rukia bajó la vista.

- ¿Y por qué tan deprimida, Rukia? – le preguntó Uryu, corriendo su mano de la de Orihime. La castaña lo miró mal.

- Es que temo que Haruto haga alguna de sus escenas – todos comenzaron a reír, menos Rukia que levantó su vista al escenario y puso su otra mano en su panza.

- Junto con realizarse la boda, la madrastra dio libre curso a su mal carácter; no pudo soportar las cualidades de la joven, que hacían aparecer todavía más odiables a sus hijas. La obligó a las más viles tareas de la casa: ella era la que fregaba los pisos y la vajilla, la que limpiaba los cuartos de la señora y de las señoritas sus hijas; dormía en lo más alto de la casa, en una buhardilla, sobre una mísera cobija, mientras sus hermanas ocupaban habitaciones con parquet, donde tenían camas a la última moda y espejos en que podían mirarse de cuerpo entero – continuó el relator.

- Todo saldrá bien – le dijo Ichigo a Rukia, acercándose a su oído. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Rukia sonrió y apretó más su mano.

- Eso espero – acotó.

_/FB/_

_- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – Miyu corría por uno de los pasillos de la mansión Ishida. - ¡Papá! – llegó a una habitación y abrió de golpe la puerta._

_- Acá no está Uryu… - la voz y la sonrisa de Orihime decepcionaron a Miyu, que bajó resignada la cabeza. - ¿Qué sucede? – Orihime se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentada y se acercó a Miyu._

_- Quería decirle algo a mi papá – dijo, sin ganas._

_- ¿Y no puedes decírmelo a mí? – Miyu la miró._

_- Es que…_

_- Está bien si no quieres contarme, no pretendo que lo hagas… Sé que no actué bien contigo_

_- No sigas, por favor_

_- Si, es necesario que hablemos de esto, hija – Miyu entró en la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas. Orihime permaneció parada._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste en todo ese tiempo?! – la voz de Miyu comenzaba a tornarse iracunda._

_- Nada de lo que diga será válido para remediar lo que hice, y lo sé… Pero ni un solo segundo dejé de pensar en ti_

_- ¿Y de qué me sirve saber eso ahora? ¡De nada! – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. - ¡¿Sabes qué lo que es sentirte sola?! ¡No tener a quién pedirle un abrazo! Estaba sola… te necesitaba – se llevó las manos a la cara._

_- Yo… lo siento… - Orihime se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Miyu. – Sé que tal vez nunca puedas perdonarme, y que nadie pueda hacerlo, pero yo, te amo, hija – Miyu levantó su cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Hime tenía lágrimas ahogadas en ellos, no las dejaba salir._

_- ¿Por qué no lloras? - una lágrima cayó._

_- ¿De qué sirve llorar si no puedes remediar nada con eso?_

_- Es que quiero que llores conmigo – se aferró a la cintura de Hime - ¡Yo también te amo, mamá!_

_///_

- La pobre muchacha aguantaba todo con paciencia, y no se atrevía a quejarse por miedo a que le dieran más tareas. Cuando terminaba sus quehaceres, se instalaba en el rincón de la chimenea, sentándose sobre las cenizas, lo que le había merecido el apodo de Cenicienta. Sin embargo Cenicienta, con sus míseras ropas, no dejaba de ser cien veces más hermosa que sus hermanas que andaban tan ricamente vestidas – el relator se ponía nervioso cada vez que miraba al público, pero podía continuar sin problemas.

Orihime volvió a poner su mano sobre la de Uryu, él la miró.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo con su dulce y cantarina voz, sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en mostrar que estamos juntos? – susurraba para evitar que los demás escucharan.

- Por Miyu – le contestó. El Quincy se sorprendió.

- ¿Por Miyu?

- Ella me pidió que no ocultáramos más que estamos juntos. Me dijo que no tenía caso hacerlo, que al fin y al cabo los demás se darán cuenta tarde o temprano – la sonrisa seguía en su cara. Uryu también esbozó una.

- Bien – dijo, volviendo su vista al frente y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Hime.

_/FB/_

_El sol brillaba en lo alto. Hacía calor, pero la brisa marina refrescaba un poco el ambiente. El mar estaba sereno y casi sin olas, y la arena, sumamente blanca, casi ni quemaba al contacto con los pies._

_La sombrilla roja con rayas blancas estaba ladeada hacia el lugar desde donde provenían los rayos del sol, dando una buena sombra, donde descansaban, sobre una lona amarilla, Orihime y Uryu. Los dos miraban hacia el horizonte, y a su hija, que jugaba al vóley playero con Noa y otras amigas._

_- ¿Crees que esta paz durará siempre? – preguntó Uryu sin pensar demasiado. Hime sonrió._

_- No lo sé… seguramente aparezcan más hollows_

_- No me refería a los hollows – el de gafas volteó a verla, ella seguía mirando al mar._

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Así estamos bien, ¿no? – las preguntas de Uryu seguían siendo confusas para Orihime, ¿dónde quería llegar? ¿Paz para siempre? No lo miró, porque temía encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos._

_- S… si – respondió tímidamente._

_- ¿Por qué dudas de eso? – él se acercó y la tomó por el mentón, obligándola a mirarlo._

_- No dudo… es que-_

_- ¿Aún piensas que no te perdoné? – se miraban fijamente, Uryu permanecía serio y con su entrecejo arrugado. Orihime se quedó cayada. _

_Él la soltó y volvió a su anterior posición. Se escuchaba el ruido del mar de fondo y unas gaviotas revoloteando. También el murmullo de las chicas._

_- ¿Sabes? – él siguió hablando – No es necesario que te perdone, porque te amo – ella volteó a verlo. Uryu tenía su vista en el mar. Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos._

_Orihime se arrodilló lentamente. Luego, se acercó a Uryu y tomó su cara con ambas manos. Sonrió._

_- No sé cuando pueda decirte lo mismo, pero, creo que estamos bien y que esta paz durará para siempre – lo besó._

_///_

- Sucedió que el hijo del Rey dio un baile al que invitó a todas las doncellas del reino; por supuesto que las dos hermanas estaban invitadas. Helas aquí muy satisfechas y preocupadas de elegir los trajes y peinados que mejor les sentaran; nuevo trabajo para Cenicienta, pues era ella quien planchaba la ropa de sus hermanas y plisaba los adornos de sus vestidos. No se hablaba más que de la forma en que irían trajeadas. – terminó de leer el relator antes de que se abriera el telón.

Las dos grandes cortinas rojas se abrieron, dejando ver a Rei parada justo en medio, con una sonrisa triunfal, y a su lado a Noa y a Tamiko, sentadas en dos sillones de felpa azul.

- ¡Ay! ¡No sé qué ponerme para el baile! – dijo Noa, parándose. Se escucharon unos aplausos desde las plateas, para dar la bienvenida a la obra. Miyu, desde un costado, apretaba con fuerza los puños. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- No te preocupes tanto, si no tienes lo que buscas, lo compraremos – Rei, que hacía a la madrastra, pronunció su libreto con total naturalidad, esbozando una sonrisa. Noa miró a Miyu de reojo.

- ¡Pero madre! No tenemos tiempo para eso, ¡el baile es esta misma noche!

- ¡Y el príncipe….! – suspiró Tamiko, levantándose y dando unas vueltas. – Es tan guapo…

- ¿Eso crees? – dijo Noa – yo creo que se las da de lindo – se cruzó de brazos, Rei se acercó seria.

- No hables así de Su Alteza el Príncipe, agradece que te haya invitado a su baile

- ¡Madre! – gritó Tamiko.

- ¿Y ahora qué sucede?

- ¿Cenicienta también irá?

- ¿Cómo crees? – sonrió maliciosamente - ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cenicienta! – la llamó.

Miyu entró en escena. Traía puesta una solera gastada, remendada en varios lugares. El pelo trenzado y unos trapos en la mano. Todos aplaudieron su entrada. Miyu se ruborizó.

- Usted diga, señora – dijo tímidamente.

- Ya hemos decidido qué llevaremos al baile – dijo. Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, y luego sonrieron.

- Yo llevaré mi vestido de terciopelo rojo y mis adornos de Inglaterra – dijo Noa - ¿puedes preparármelos ya?

- Por supuesto, señorita

- Y yo iré con mi falda sencilla, pero en cambio llevaré mi abrigo con flores de oro y mi prendedor de brillantes

- También lo prepararé – la voz de Miyu era suave y dulce y mantenía una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro deseaba que el tiempo pase rápido. Además, de que no podía sentir para nada la energía de Haruto y eso la preocupaba bastante, más no sabiendo lo que había pasado.

_/FB/_

_La puerta del baño de varones estaba trabada, eso le daba mala espina. Revisó dos veces el reiatsu de Haruto, y estaba todo normal, al menos no se había mosqueado, todavía. Miró a Noa de reojo, ella estaba parada, de brazos cruzados, mirándola de mala manera._

_- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo con esto? ¡Déjalos! Después de todo, son hombres… ¡que se arreglen!_

_- Por eso mismo, Haruto es capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa_

_- ¿Y ahora te preocupa el teñido?_

_- No, no es eso… es que… ¡no quiero que haga ninguna locura!_

_- ¿Locura? ¿Qué piensas que pueda hacer? ¿Matarlo? – dijo irónicamente Noa, pero la cara de Miyu se transformó. – Es idiota, pero no tanto. Tranquilízate_

_- Está bien – cuando se estaban retirando, escucharon que la puerta se destrabó. Corrieron a esconderse detrás de las taquillas, que se encontraban frente a los baños._

_- ¿Eso es todo lo que querías decirme, Kuchiki? – la voz de Kazu se oía fuerte y claro._

_- Si, espero que cumplas, Ebizawa_

_- Por supuesto_

_- ¿Qué crees que planean? – Noa le susurró a Miyu cerca del oído._

_- No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta_

_- Es cierto, Kuchiki-san no se acercaría a un humano para nada que fuera normal_

_- ¿Normal?_

_- Déjalo, pensé en voz alta…_

_///_

Tras haberse cerrado el telón, se volvió a abrir. La escena cambió a una habitación rosada, donde Cenicienta (Miyu) peinaba a una de sus hermanastras (Noa) mientras la otra (Tamiko) se maquillaba frente a un gran espejo.

- ¡Más despacio! ¡Me tiras del cabello!

- Lo siento, discúlpame

- Después tendrás que corregirme mi peinado, no me gusta cómo lo dejaste – reprochó Tamiko.

- Como quieras – Miyu seguía sonriendo. Haruto estaba desaparecido, ¿podría ser que no actuara finalmente? Miró rápidamente la platea y vio a sus padres sentados junto a Rukia y a Ichigo, ambos muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Renji miraba hacia un lado, seguramente buscando a Byakuya, ¿o buscaría a Haruto? Sintió cómo Noa la codeaba, seguramente estaba haciendo algo mal.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile, verdad?

- Dinos, Cenicienta, ¿te gustaría que el príncipe te hubiera invitado, no?

- La verdad es, que aunque me hubiera invitado, no tendría qué ponerme para ir. Un baile no es cosa para mí – las hermanas se miraron y sonrieron.

- Tienes razón, qué harías allí tan llena de cenizas

- ¡Sólo dar un gran espectáculo! – ambas se echaron a reír. Cenicienta siguió peinando a su hermanastra.

_/FB/_

_Los cuatro, Ichigo, Rukia, Haruto y Miyu, estaban sentados a la mesa. Sobre ella había tres grandes pizzas calientes. Se miraban sin decir nada. Ichigo los había reunido aquel día, con mucha ansiedad, y no sabían bien por qué, al menos la pareja más joven._

_- ¿Les parece si empezamos? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – dijo animadamente Ichigo, tomando la primera porción._

_El silencio inundaba el comedor. Miyu miraba a Haruto, Haruto le hacía señas raras a Rukia, que a su vez miraba con expectativa a Ichigo. Ichigo simplemente comía muy tranquilo._

_- ¡Se puede saber para qué es que nos reuniste! – gritó con algo de desesperación Haruto, tras no obtener ninguna palabra por parte de sus padres. Ichigo lo miró con una sonrisa sobradora y Miyu con rabia._

_Rukia miró de reojo a Ichigo, casi a punto de regañarlo, pero se detuvo cuando tomó el vaso y lo levantó._

_- Creo que este es el mejor momento para que brindemos_

_- ¿Brindar? ¡¿Un brindis?! – la cara de Haruto expresaba todo lo que no podía decir con palabras. ¿Y ahora qué loca idea se le había metido en la cabeza a su padre?_

_- Si, un brindis es buena idea – Rukia tomó su vaso._

_- ¿Y por qué brindamos? – preguntó Miyu._

_- Porque pronto seremos cinco en esta mesa_

_- Hmp – Haruto se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¡Vamos Haruto! ¡No seas así! – protestó Miyu._

_- Haruto… - la voz de mamá… Haruto tomó el vaso a regañadientes._

_- Con Rukia queríamos decirles que será una nena – la sonrisa de Ichigo se enfatizó. Rukia llevó su mano izquierda a su panza._

_- ¡Que buena noticia! – gritó Miyu emocionada, abalanzándose sobre Rukia para abrazarla._

_Haruto sólo levantó la copa, bebió un sorbo y apoyó el vaso en silencio._

_///_

Se cerró el telón y otra vez apareció el relator.

- Y así, entre peinados y cambios de ropa, llegó la hora de partir hacia el baile. La madrastra y las dos hermanastras se veían un poco mejor de aspecto, pero sus sonrisas malévolas al mirar a Cenicienta seguían igual que siempre. Cuando partieron en aquel carruaje con dos caballos negros, las lágrimas de cenicienta corrieron sin parar

Se abrió el telón y allí estaba Miyu, sentada en el suelo, llorando, mientras limpiaba.

- Quisiera poder ir al baile… si tan sólo hubiera recibido una invitación… - limpiaba y sollozaba – Quisiera poder conocer al príncipe, saber qué se siente estar entre tanta gente linda y rica, vestida de tan maravillosa manera… - se levantó y se acercó a una ventana en la escenografía. – Me gustaría tanto…

Un juego de luces distrajo la atención del público, y allí, desde el medio del techo, bajaba la profesora de teatro, suspendida en el aire, con un ridículo disfraz de hada, con alitas y todo.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron, ahogando una risotada. Lo mismo hicieron Orihime y Uryu. No podían contener sus risas, era la misma loca profesora que tenían ellos cuando asistían al Instituto.

- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile, no es cierto? – la voz de la profesora era grave y dura. Miyu la miró, intentando actuar como la dulce Cenicienta, pero era difícil no soltar la carcajada al ver a la profesora vestida de aquella forma.

- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo… - suspiró, resignada - ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy tu hada madrina… - terminó de bajar y dio un par de vueltas, revoleando la varita mágica. – Como te has portado muy bien, haré hasta lo imposible porque vayas a ese baile

- ¿Y cómo harás eso? – preguntó extrañada Cenicienta.

- Tú ve al jardín y tráeme una calabaza, que sea bien grande y anaranjada

Miyu salió de escena mientras el Hada Madrina buscaba cosas entre la mampostería. Luego, regresó con la calabaza y la colocó en medio.

- Muy bien, ahora hazte a un lado – la profesora dijo unas extrañas palabras y tocó el zapallo con la varita. Un juego de luces tapó el momento y apareció ante los ojos de los espectadores un hermoso carruaje dorado.

El Hada buscó en las paredes hasta encontrar un pequeño hoyo.

- Levanta la puertecita de la ratonera – Cenicienta lo hizo y cada ratón que salió el hada lo convirtió en caballo blanco.

- ¿Cómo es que haces eso? – preguntó Miyu, "sorprendida". El Hada sólo sonrió "amablemente".

- Sólo observa – se alejó un poco del carruaje y lo observó. – Ve al jardín y encontrarás seis lagartos y una tortuga en el estanque, tráelos

Cenicienta volvió a salir de escena. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de atrás del escenario y buscó con la vista a Haruto. No estaba. Vio a Kazu terminándose de vestir y a Rei y Tamiko cuchicheando. Noa le alcanzó los lagartos y la tortuga.

- ¿Lo viste?

- No, no está acá. No te preocupes, aún falta para que aparezca en escena

Salió corriendo nuevamente, con todo en mano. Pero su cara denotaba preocupación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora?

_/FB/_

_Rukia caminaba por la acera junto a Haruto. Él traía unas cuantas bolsas con mercadería y ella sólo su bolso. El cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover._

_- ¿Crees que lloverá? – no se miraban, Rukia intentó romper el hielo. Desde que le habían dicho a Haruto que el bebé era una niña, él no había cruzado palabra con nadie._

_- No me importa – dijo de mala manera._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? – insistió Rukia, apretando un puño para lograr ignorar la mala contestación de su hijo._

_- Nada – su tono seguía en pie._

_- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué actúas de esta forma?_

_- Siempre actúo así_

_- Pero últimamente estás más malhumorado, ¡ni siquiera dices palabra!_

_- No tengo ganas de hablar – los dos se detuvieron instintivamente y se miraron a los ojos. Rukia llevó su mano a la cara de Haruto._

_- Todo va a estar bien – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Sé que debe ser difícil para ti aceptar esta situación, pero no vas a dejar de ser mi hijo por eso_

_- ¡¿Y quién-_

_- No digas nada – llevó su dedo índice a la boca de Haruto, que dejó de hablar de inmediato. Se acercó y lo abrazó. Haruto soltó las bolsas. ¿Su madre lo estaba abrazando en medio de la calle?_

_Mantuvo sus brazos duros y abiertos por unos segundos, mientras Rukia intentaba apretarse más contra el cuerpo de su hijo. La beba dio una patada, Haruto la sintió y aflojó sus músculos. Llevó sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Rukia y la abrazó con suavidad. _

_Una nueva patada arrancó una media sonrisa de los labios del chico._

_- Te amo, hijo – susurró Rukia, apretándolo más._

_- Y yo a ti, mamá_

_///_

Ni bien subió al escenario, la profesora movió la varita y transformó a los lagartos en lacayos y a la tortuga en cochero. Todos se subieron en seguida al carruaje.

El Hada Madrina miró a Cenicienta con una sonrisa.

- ¿No crees que con esto estás más que bien para ir al baile? – Cenicienta la miró y miró al público, tocándose el vestido.

- ¿No le parece que tendría que ir con otro vestido, un poco más lindo?

- Mmm… tienes razón… - se puso en pose de pensar y luego la tocó con la varita. Miyu salió de escena mientras el humo que generó el "toque mágico" se desparramaba.

Abajo, Noa y otra de sus compañeras, encargada del vestuario, la esperaban con su bonito vestido blanco. Rápidamente se lo puso y salió al escenario.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el ambiente. Miyu miró desconcertada… ¿algo andaba mal?

Luego, aplausos. La profesora se acercó.

- Creo que te luciste – le susurró al oído.

- Y aquí están tus zapatos – se los dio en mano.

- ¿De cristal? – dijo emocionada.

- Si, de cristal

Cenicienta subió al carruaje, siendo ayudada por uno de los lacayos. Pero, el Hada la detuvo antes de que cerraran la puerta.

- Cenicienta, recuerda esto, debes regresar antes de medianoche, porque a esa hora toda la magia se desvanecerá

- Está bien, respetaré esa condición. Muchas gracias

Se cerró el telón.

_**Próximo capítulo: ¿Cenicienta?**_


	12. ¿Cenicienta?

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con una nueva entrega de "Chantillí". Espero que lo disfruten, ya que este es el anteúltimo capítulo. Espero comentarios!!**

_¿Cenicienta?_

- ¡¿Dónde se metió Haruto?! – gritó Miyu tras haberse sentado en su improvisado camerino, detrás del escenario.

- No grites tan fuerte que te van a oír – le recomendó Noa, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Realmente crees que no está acá?

- Es que no detecto su energía espiritual

- ¿No puede ser que la esté ocultando?

- Si, pero es poco probable, ¿por qué haría eso?

- No lo sé, tal vez para que nadie detecte que está acá. ¿No está Renji afuera?

- Y también vendrá Byakuya, pero aún no llegó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón aún no se abría después de dos minutos, en los cuales los rumores llegaban a los oídos de todos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Haruto no está? – dijo Rukia con voz baja a Renji, que se había acercado a ellos durante el intervalo.

- No es que esté seguro de eso, pero no puedo detectar su energía espiritual – dijo preocupado el pelirrojo.

- ¿No estará escondiéndose de todos ustedes? – Ichigo parecía divertirse con la situación. ¡¿Es que no le preocupaba su hijo?! Rukia apretó un puño.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! ¡¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo en vez de decir eso?! – gritó, algo enfurecida. Renji colocó su mano en el hombro de la morena.

- Clama, Rukia, no es para tanto

- ¡Si que lo es! ¿No ves que no está en ningún lado?

Ichigo cerró sus ojos, intentando no sonreír. Era obvio que Haruto había usado ese kidoh especial para esconderse de todos ellos en algún lugar. Pero él no iba a delatar a su hijo.

Finalmente, tras cinco minutos, el telón volvió a abrirse. En la escena había unas cuantas parejas bailando, unos mozos con bandejas con copas, y un elegante chico rubio con un traje blanco, inmaculado y una sonrisa muy falsa.

Entró corriendo Toru, haciendo bastante escándalo, para llamar la atención del público.

- ¡Príncipe! ¡Príncipe! – se paró al lado de Kazu, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, en señal de que estaba cansado por correr.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Kazu era la más falsamente dulce que hayan escuchado todos.

- ¿No es en esta escena que aparecía Haruto? – preguntó Rukia a los demás, apretando ambas manos con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Ichigo puso su mano en las de Rukia, y le sonrió. Parecía demasiado confiado, ¿sabría algo?

- Una doncella ha llegado, nadie parece conocerla. Es realmente hermosa, su majestad – dijo Turu.

- ¿Eso dicen? ¿Y por qué has venido a contármelo a mí tan apresuradamente?

- Es que el Rey me ha encargado que se lo dijera a los príncipes

Orihime miró a Uryu algo desconcertada.

- ¿Príncipes? – le preguntó. - ¿No es un solo príncipe? – Uryu se acomodó los anteojos y le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia el frente.

- ¿Y por qué has venido a mi primero? – Kazu siguió con su interrogatorio al pobre sirviente.

- Porque su hermano no está presente

- Ve a buscarlo, él también tiene derechos – sonrió y miró al público – Después de todo, esta fiesta es para él

Toru se retiró de la escena y Kazu se acercó a la puerta de la derecha. Tomó la mano de Miyu con cierta fuerza, para mostrarle seguridad. Ella sonrió. Ambos entraron en escena.

- ¡Bienvenida a nuestro baile! ¡Es un honor tenerla con nosotros, bella dama! – reverenció a Miyu con naturalidad. La música se detuvo y todos rodearon a la pareja central.

- Muchas gracias – ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Podrías bailar conmigo esta pieza? – la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, mientras todos cuchicheaban.

- Si – Miyu asintió con una sonrisa. Kazu la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

- ¿Dónde está Haruto? – le susurró al oído, pero él no respondió. Miyu prefirió seguir con la obra, después de todo la escena en la que aparece Haruto ya había pasado, que era justamente en la que Toru le avisaba a Kazu de la llegada de Cenicienta… en fin, todo estaba perdido.

- ¡¿Dónde está Haruto?! – Rukia volvió a gritar, Ichigo apretó sus manos.

- No grites, tonta – le dijo despacio. – Él vendrá, estoy seguro

El baile continuó unos minutos, hasta que se detuvieron. Tomados de las manos, se miraron.

- Realmente eres hermosa

- Gracias

- ¿Quisieras – llevó una de sus manos a la cara de Miyu, elevándole el mentón, como para besarla.

- ¡Alto ahí! – gritó alguien desde la puerta principal, en medio del escenario. Se veía sombrío. Miyu volteó algo extrañada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kazu mantenía su sonrisa.

- Quiero bailar con ella – aclaró la sombra.

- Pero ella está conmigo, hermanito

- ¡Nada de peros! – la sombra, salió a la luz, y era nada más y nada menos que Haruto. Llevaba un traje negro. Miyu arrugó su ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí el muy desgraciado? ¡Además, estaba arruinando la obra!

- Como digas, pero luego, ella se queda conmigo – Kazu la soltó e inmediatamente Haruto la tomó por la mano.

- ¿Bailamos?

- ¿Quién es usted?

- Soy el príncipe heredero

- Oh

La música recomenzó y bailaron.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacías? ¿Y qué significa esto del príncipe heredero? – susurró Miyu en el oído de Haruto.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien, tú sólo sigue actuando como tenías planeado

- ¿Esto es lo que arreglaste con Ebizawa en el baño?

- …

- ¿Qué quieres conseguir? – Haruto apretó más su agarre y justo en ese momento la música se detuvo. Ambos se separaron y se tomaron por las manos.

- Eres preciosa, la más bella doncella que jamás he conocido, ¿te gustaría compartir el día de mañana conmigo?

- M… muchas gracias… no sé si podría

- No digas eso, por supuesto que podrás – en ese momento, las campanas de la torre anunciaron la media noche.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Es medianoche! – gritó Cenicienta.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Debo irme! – se soltó de las manos de Haruto y salió corriendo de escena.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – dijo él, con su tono duro. Al instante, entró Kazu con un zapato en la mano.

- Creo que se le perdió esto a alguien en la escalinata

- ¿A alguien? – Haruto se acercó y le quitó bruscamente el zapato de la mano.

- No seas así, hermanito. ¿Y dónde está la princesita?

- ¡Es su zapato, imbécil! ¿Acaso no miras a las mujeres con las que bailas?

- ¿SU zapato? ¿Acaso huyó de ti a tanta velocidad que perdió un zapato en el camino? – reía Kazu. Estaba disfrutando de decirle todas esas improvisaciones a Haruto.

- ¡Cállate! – apretó el zapato con su mano. Ese rubio se las pagaría caras después.

- ¿Sucede algo, señores? – se acercó Toru, con una actitud humilde.

- No. Sólo que a mi hermanito se le escapó una linda chica

- ¡He dicho que te calles! Dile a mi padre que quiero hacerle un anuncio importante

- Como diga, señor

El telón se cerró rápidamente. Miyu subió corriendo al escenario y tomó a Haruto de las solapas.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- Déjame

- ¡Dime!

- No es nada, querida Kurosaki – la voz de Kazu la enervaba.

- ¡Tu cállate! – le recriminó. Kazu sonrió abiertamente.

- Veo que se parecen bastante, ahora entiendo por qué están juntos

- Ahora no es momento de discutir, ve a cambiarte que pronto entrarás en escena – le dijo Haruto, sin mirarla siquiera.

De pronto, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Haruto. ¿De quién era ese reiatsu? Miyu sonrió maliciosamente mientras bajaba para cambiarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Capitán! – gritó sorprendido Renji, al ver llegar a Byakuya. Llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca. El cabello suelto sin el kenseikaan. Rukia volteó inmediatamente.

- ¡Hermano! – se paró y rodeó la silla rápidamente para ir a su encuentro. Ambos se miraron.

- Hola, Rukia – pronunció sin hacer gesto alguno con su cara. Rukia sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

No pudo retener el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, así que lo hizo. Byakuya no se sorprendió, pero tampoco lo correspondió.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte – lloraba, pero no se desprendía de él. Ichigo se acercó y la tomó por los hombros.

- Hola, Byakuya – Rukia lo soltó y se abrazó a Ichigo.

- Parece que llegué tarde – comentó sin emoción.

- No tanto, pero ven, siéntate – Rukia, más animada, lo invitó a sentarse en el lugar de Ichigo, cosa que irritó un poco al pelinaranja. Iba a decir algo, pero Renji lo detuvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El telón volvió a abrirse.

Cenicienta estaba sentada en el suelo, en la casa. Sonreía abiertamente.

- ¡Muchas gracias, mi Hada Madrina! ¡Hoy he conocido a los príncipes! ¡Y he podido ir al baile como las demás doncellas!

La profesora apareció en escena.

- No debes darme las gracias, tú te mereces eso y mucho más

- Lo único que lamento es que nunca más podré ver al príncipe

- ¿A cuál de los dos? ¿Al morocho o al rubio? – la pregunta era intencionada. La profesora sonrió.

Miyu se lo pensó un momento, ¿qué contestar? ¿Tenía que seguir con la historia o decir lo que realmente sentía? Miró con seguridad al Hada.

- A Haruto, quisiera poder volver a ver al Príncipe Haruto – la profesora sonrió y se acercó al público.

- Parece que Cupido actuó muy rápido en esta chica, ¿no? – todos murmuraban. – Tal vez algo mágico suceda, esto hay que verlo – se retiró, bajado del escenario por la escalera del frente y se sentó en la primera fila.

Llegaron las hermanas y la madrastra.

- ¡Qué bien que lo he pasado! ¡Los príncipes son muy lindos realmente! – comentó Tamiko. Noa bostezó.

- ¡No hables así! – la regañó Rei. - ¿Y tú? ¿Has limpiado todo como te lo indiqué? – se dirigió a Miyu de mala manera.

- Si, señora. ¿Cómo les ha ido en el baile?

- ¡Mal! – gritó Rei.

- ¿Por qué mal?

- ¡Ninguna de mis dos hijas ha podido siquiera hablar con alguno de los príncipes! ¡Si ni el Rey apareció! – esto último lo dijo con bronca, porque ella pretendía bailar con Haruto en el escenario.

- Oh… ya veo

- Además, toda la atención se la llevó _esa_ chica – acotó Noa.

- ¿_Esa_ chica?

- Una que nunca habíamos visto. Tenía el cabello castaño y llevaba el vestido más hermoso que jamás había visto

- ¡Si hasta los dos príncipes pelearon por ella!

- ¿De veras? ¿Y quién sería? – preguntó Miyu.

- ¡Nadie lo sabe! – gritó Rei, se veía muy enfadada.

- ¿Y ella se quedó con alguno de los príncipes?

- No, salió corriendo a las doce – rió Tamiko.

- ¿A las doce?

- Si, nadie la vio partir

- ¡Será mejor que vayamos a descansar! – gritó Rei, enojada.

- Si, madre

- Vamos

Las tres se retiraron, dejando a Miyu sola, sentada en el suelo, con una gran sonrisa. Sacó de su bolsillo el otro zapato y lo abrazó con ilusión.

- Ojalá pudiera volver a verte, Príncipe Haruto

Se cerró el telón. Aplausos.

Miyu se paró.

- ¿Qué harán ahora? – se acercó a Haruto y Kazu, que subían en ese momento al escenario.

- Una escena improvisada, sólo observa – explicó el rubio, Haruto no la miró.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?!

- Tu ya elegiste, eso es lo que vale – Kazu apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica en inmediatamente Haruto le tomó la muñeca al chico.

- No te alteres, hermanito

- No la toques – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Entonces ahora saldrán ustedes a escena?

- Si

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Realmente estoy confundida, ¿era esta la historia que iban a presentar? – Orihime se lamentaba.

- No, al parecer cambiaron el libreto – Ichigo se divertía con lo que estaba pasando. Realmente su hijo era increíble, llegar a eso…

_/FB/_

_- ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo eso tienes! – Ichigo mantenía firme a Zangetsu, mirando desafiante a su oponente._

_- ¿Es que nunca te cansas, viejo? – recriminó Haruto al tiempo que empuñaba con fuerza a Kuroitsuki._

_- ¡Tú estás raro, no soy yo!_

_- ¿Raro? – chocaron los filos de sus katanas._

_- ¿Te sucede algo? – lo miró fijamente a sus ojos miel. Definitivamente su mirada no era la de siempre._

_- ¡No! – gritó. Se separaron, generando un chispazo. Ichigo sostuvo a Zangetsu a un lado, mientras arrugó más el ceño._

_- Puedes decírmelo, después de todo soy tu padre_

_- ¡Que no tengo nada! – se abalanzó contra Ichigo, pero él no se defendió. El filo de Kuroitsuki le rozó el cuello, haciéndole una herida superficial. - ¡Viejo de mierda! ¡¿Por qué no te defendiste?! – Ichigo tomó la zampakutoh por el filo y la hizo a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Haruto a los ojos._

_- ¿Dime? ¿A qué le temes? – preguntó. Sabía que lo que su hijo tenía en ese momento era algo parecido al miedo, lo podía ver en sus ojos._

_- ¿M… miedo? – balbuceó, aflojando la tensión en su derecha._

_- Si, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?_

_- Yo… - se quedó callado. ¿Miedo? Él no sentía miedo, el miedo era para los débiles y él no era débil. Era un Kuchiki, el heredero, y él no tenía miedo, no le temía a nada. – Yo no le temo a nada – afirmó con la elegancia y dureza de un Kuchiki. Ichigo sonrió._

_- Me recuerdas a Byakuya – enfatizó su sonrisa y eso molestó a Haruto, que volvió a empujar la zampakutoh sobre la mano de Ichigo, provocando un nuevo sangrado._

_- ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes que nombrar a mi tío ahora?! – su grito provocó que Ichigo dejara de sonreír. ¿Qué tenía su hijo? ¿Por qué se ponía de aquella forma con sólo un simple chiste acerca de Byakuya? Su cara se volvió seria y lo miró._

_- Dime – presionó la katana y logró bajarla, pero la sangre caía manchando el suelo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Si ni siquiera estás prestando atención al entrenamiento!_

_- ¡Es que no sé qué hacer! – cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separó con un salto de Ichigo._

_- ¿Qué hacer con qué?_

_- Qué hacer para demostrarle lo que ella desea_

_///_

Se abrió el telón. La misma escenografía que la del baile, pero ya sin gente. En medio del escenario, Haruto y Kazu, mirándose desafiantes.

Ichigo sonreía abiertamente mientras Rukia miraba de reojo a Byakuya, que estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas, contemplando la ridiculez humana a la que se estaba sometiendo su sobrino. Orihime le tomó la mano a Uryu, que se acomodó los anteojos con el dedo índice mientras suspiraba sonoramente. Más atrás, Renji refunfuñando por haberle dejado a Ichigo el lugar que había conseguido junto a Rukia.

Miyu apretaba un pobre pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Ahora qué dirían? ¿En qué estaba pensando Haruto?

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermanito? ¿Quieres dar un anuncio importante? – el rubio, cruzado de brazos, hablaba sobradoramente.

- ¿Dónde está el Rey?

- Despidiendo a los últimos invitados – Kazu se acercó a Haruto, hasta quedar frente a frente. - ¿Qué pretendes?

- Encontrar a esa doncella – Kazu lo tomó repentinamente por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo ligeramente. Haruto llevó sus manos a las muñecas del rubio.

- ¡Te dije que ella es mía! – gritó.

- No me toques – Haruto empujó con fuerza real a Kazu, que dio varios pasos hacia atrás, sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – el rubio se sobaba las muñecas, lo había apretado fuerte.

- ¡Ella será mi novia en cuanto la encuentre!

- ¿Tu novia? – una carcajada salió de la boca de Kazu. Pero, Haruto no dejó que siguiera, ya que se acercó al rubio y lo levantó del cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Siempre te has reído de mí! ¡Pero esta vez, ella será mía y tú sólo mirarás sentado desde lejos cómo me la llevo! – Kazu se puso serio. ¿Haruto hablaba en serio? Ya no le estaba gustando la actitud del morocho. Carraspeó y le hizo una seña con los ojos, en dirección al público. Haruto aflojó su agarre.

- Está bien, hermanito… - se separaron y el rubio acomodó su traje – Como tú quieras

- Dile al Rey que mañana saldré temprano a buscar a la dueña del zapato de cristal en el pueblo. La doncella a la que le calce será mi novia

El telón volvió a cerrarse y se pudieron escuchar efusivos aplausos desde atrás de la gran tela.

- Te pasaste Kuchiki – comentó Kazu, sobándose la muñeca derecha.

- ¡Qué va! ¡Eres una marica! – gritó. Cuando se disponía a bajar del escenario, Miyu lo detuvo con algo de furia en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- ¿No estábamos actuando en la obra de la escuela? ¿Tanto escándalo haces? – preguntó irónicamente. Apartó su mirada y caminó un par de pasos. Se detuvo cuando Miyu lo tomó bruscamente por el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - él no contestó nada, se soltó y caminó lentamente hacia su rincón, donde se cambiaría para la próxima escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Qué pasa? – Noa se acercó a Miyu, que permanecía parada estática, mirando de lejos a Haruto mientras se cambiaba el saco. - ¡Ey! – la chica la zamarreó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Enloqueció?

- Creo… creo que él…

- ¿Qué él qué?

- Que lo está haciendo… - se giró y tomó las manos de su amiga - ¡Él está haciéndolo!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió al escenario el narrador, algo nervioso, pues le habían cambiado el libreto un poco y temía equivocarse. La profesora le guiñó un ojo y agitó su varita mágica en señal de aprobación. Eso lo puso aún más nervioso.

- Al otro día, como el príncipe Haruto dijo, se anunció a todas las doncellas del pueblo que él en persona, junto a su hermano Kazu y su sirviente, recorrerían una por una las casas para probar el zapato a todas. Aquella a la que le quedara a la perfección y tuviera el otro, sería elegida como prometida del príncipe heredero. Comenzaron probándoselas a las princesas, luego a las duquesas y más tarde a las doncellas más distinguidas del reino. Sólo quedaba la mansión donde vivían las dos hermanastras, la madrastra y Cenicienta.

El chico bajó del escenario, aún temblando, mientras el telón se abría y dejaba ver a Haruto y Kazu de pie, mirando a Noa y Tamiko, sentadas junto a Rei. También estaba Toru, sosteniendo en sus manos un almohadón rojo con el zapatito de cristal acomodado en medio.

- Según lo decretado por el Príncipe Heredero Haruto, autorizado por el Rey, hemos venido a probarles el zapato de cristal a todas aquellas doncellas que vivan en esta honorable mansión – se arrodilló frente a Tamiko, que inmediatamente levantó el pie y se tapó la cara con un abanico que tenía en sus manos.

Toru lo probó, con cara seria y miró a Kazu.

- No, no es de ella, ya que no le entra – afirmó Kazu, con una sonrisa.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese es mi zapato! – gritó Tamiko.

- ¡Entonces trae el otro! – Haruto demostraba mucha molestia. Ichigo sonrió desde su asiento.

- Este chico es capaz de cualquier cosa – murmuró. Rukia volteó y lo miró mal. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó enojada.

- Nada, nada – Ichigo sonrió, volviendo a mirar al escenario.

- N… no lo tengo – Tamiko bajó la cabeza. Noa se le adelantó.

- ¡Pruébemelo a mí! – ordenó de mala manera. El sirviente miró al príncipe Kazu, que sonrió maliciosamente.

- Como diga – Toru se acercó a la chica e intentó ponerle el zapato, sin éxito. – No, no es de ella

- ¡¿Cómo que no?! Debo tener hinchados los pies – comentó gritando.

- No sean escandalosas, hijas – aclaró Rei. – Sepan disculpar, Altezas, pero mis hijas están muy emocionadas con su presencia aquí – Haruto la miró mal.

- ¿No hay ninguna otra doncella que viva aquí? – Rei sonrió.

- ¿Doncella? No… sólo la criada

- Hermano – comentó Kazu - ¿Deberías probarle semejante zapatito a una plebeya?

- Yo creo que invitamos a todas las doncellas del reino, ¿no? – Rei y las hermanastras rieron entre dientes. Kazu se puso serio.

- ¡Traigan a la chica! – ordenó. Toru se levantó y fue en busca de Miyu, que esperaba a un lado del escenario.

Cuando entró a escena, todo estaba en absoluto silencio, esperando lo que pasaría. Rukia apretó la mano de Ichigo con fuerza, mientras Orihime se aferró al brazo de Uryu, que se acomodó los anteojos.

- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió Toru a la castaña, quien hizo lo propio. – Dame tu pie – El zapato entró a la perfección. – Es… ¡es ella!

Miyu sonrió y Haruto la miró con seguridad. Kazu se acercó.

- Muy bien, ¿tienes el otro zapato?

- Sí, señor – sacó del bolsillo del delantal el otro zapato, mostrándoselo a Kazu, ante la mirada atónita de Rei y los demás.

- Este es, hermano… ella es la chica

Haruto se acercó a Miyu y le extendió la mano. Ella la tomó y se pararon frente a frente. Los demás se retiraron sigilosamente de la escena, dejándolos solos, en medio del escenario. La luz se concentró en ellos.

- ¿Qué intentan hacer? – preguntó preocupada Rukia, sin dejar de mirarlos.

- Creo que el final será algo abrupto… - comentó Ichigo, sonriente. Rukia lo miró.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada… después de lo que diga, lo veremos…

Byakuya observaba con asombro e incredulidad la escena, intentando pensar en que sólo era una simple actuación, a la que había accedido obligado por alguna retorcida ley humana. Miró de reojo a Rukia, que se mostraba demasiado nerviosa y eso lo inquietaba.

- Rukia – llamó la atención de su hermana por un instante, debía preguntar - ¿es normal que esto suceda? – su voz se tornaba preocupada por momentos.

- S… si… - dudó – Es una simple obra de teatro para la escuela… supongo… - tragó saliva.

- Ya veo

- Yo… - Haruto llevó su dedo índice a la boca de Miyu, que se calló al instante. Luego, la sujetó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Miyu no pudo evitar estremecerse al contacto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El príncipe no podía hacerle eso a una doncella, bah… plebeya, que acababa de reconocer… y menos después de un simple baile. ¿Qué pretendía?

- Quiero que seas mi novia – le dijo, mirándola a los ojos. Miyu notó que la mirada de Haruto no era la normal, sino aquella que sólo le mostraba a ella. ¿Hablaba en serio o era parte de su falso libreto?

- Eh… - musitó confundida. Haruto la apretó más, insistiendo con esa mirada que estaba logrando atraparla.

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – volvió a preguntar, pero con un tono de voz suave. Los espectadores se mantenían en silencio.

- Si, acepto… porque… te amo, Haruto – sintió que el piso era de gelatina y se tambaleó. Lo había dicho sin pensar. ¡Estaban en la escuela, frente a cientos de personas! ¡Y en la obra! Y ella, simplemente, se lo dijo. Él, semisonrió.

- Y yo a ti, princesa – dijo. Llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de Miyu y le acarició suavemente el cabello, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella, sonrió abiertamente.

Se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaran.

- Te amo, Miyu – susurró y la besó.

Se cerró el telón.

_/FB/_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el morocho._

_- Quería decirte que Miyu será mía… después de todo no es nada tuyo, ¿verdad? – contestó el rubio._

_La espalda del chico resonó contra la pared de azulejos blancos. El atacante lo miraba furioso, incluso logrando que el atacado temblara un poco. Kazu abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero, aunque estaba un poquito asustado, sonrió._

_- Veo que sí es algo para ti… ¿Será como tu hermana? – se mofaba de la actitud de Haruto, que, tras oír eso, levantó su puño derecho mientras que con la mano izquierda sostenía al rubio contra la pared. - ¿Me golpearás? Hazlo… ¿Qué ganas?_

_- ¡¿Para qué mierda me llamaste aquí?! – gritó, conteniéndose._

_- Para avisarte – el rubio colocó su mano en la muñeca de Haruto y retiró el brazo que lo apresaba. El shinigami, desistió. – Que cuando estés descuidado, la tomaré para mí – Haruto fijó sus ojos en él y apretó sus puños._

_- Escúchame muy bien – le dijo, fingiendo calma – Ella es mi novia_

_- ¿Entonces por qué nadie se enteró de eso? – la voz de Kazu lo sacaba de sí._

_- ¡Dije que me escuches! – lo apuntó, formando una esferita azul en la punta de dos de sus dedos, los cuales tenía estirados. Por suerte, Kazu no podía verlo._

_- Está bien, está bien… - rió nerviosamente – Te escucho – se cruzó de brazos, recargándose contra la pared._

_- No te quedarás con MI novia – afirmó._

_- ¿Tu novia? Nadie se percató de que eso sea cierto – dijo Kazu con una sonrisa._

_- Y tampoco en la obra, porque yo seré el príncipe – Kazu dejó de sonreír y abrió sus ojos._

_- ¡Eso es imposible! – gritó. Haruto se le acercó y lo tomó por el cuello._

_- ¡Cállate! – lo miraba fijamente, con una mirada asesina – si lo que quieres es ser el príncipe, lo serás, pero yo también y me quedaré con ella – su voz era aterradora. Kazu tragó saliva._

_- ¿Entonces? ¿Seremos príncipes hermanos o algo así? – comenzaban a temblarle las manos, definitivamente ese tipo estaba loco, pero tenía que seguirle el juego si no quería terminar mal. Nunca se le había dado bien pelear y menos con la fuerza que notaba tenía Haruto._

_- Como tú quieras, pero al final – lo soltó – Miyu se quedará conmigo_

_///_


	13. La última frutilla del postre

**Hola a todos!!! Lamento mucho haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo T.T Pero esta vez vine con el último capítulo de esta historia. Escrito con toda la pasión y las ganas que siempre puse para escribir todos mis fics y ahorrando tiempo para escribirlos.**

**Espero que la próxima vez que suba algo no sea tanto tiempo después como en esta ocasión y espero poder estar terminando "Solitude" pronto. Nos vemos y agradezco desde ya su compromiso conmigo, sus lecturas, sus comentarios y todo su apoyo. Muchísimas gracias.**

_La última frutilla del postre_

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – susurró Miyu en el oído de Haruto, con los ojos cerrados y casi temblando. No es que tuviera miedo realmente, pero se temía que el chico no quisiera seguir estando allí cuando volviera a abrirse el telón.

- Nos vamos – sentenció el Kuchiki, como se lo temía la castaña.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, no pienso seguir con esta tontería. Además – tragó saliva y Miyu sonrió con malicia, era evidente para ella que ese "además" tenía que ver con Byakuya.

- ¿Además? – Haruto la separó ligeramente de él para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿No viste que está mi tío ahí afuera?

- ¿De verdad? ¿Byakuya Kuchiki? – disimuló muy bien – No lo había notado. ¿Eso es preocupante?

- Si que lo es – la tomó por la mano e inmediatamente comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida del escenario. – Nos vamos ya, no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo

Miyu lo siguió con una media sonrisa. ¿Lo había dicho en serio entonces? ¿No era una actuación? ¿Todo ese desastre con Kazu lo había armado sólo para demostrarle que él podía reconocer su amor por ella frente a toda esa gente? Sonrió con más énfasis y apretó la mano de Haruto, haciendo que él se detenga en medio del pasillo de salida.

- Tú... ¿Lo dijiste en serio? – preguntó con cierta timidez.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Haruto arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba preguntándole si le había dicho que la amaba en serio?

- Lo que hiciste en el escenario, ¿no era parte de la obra, no? – él la miró con algo de bronca en sus ojos, todo el esfuerzo que le había llevado hacer eso ¡y ella va y le pregunta si lo hacía en serio o actuando!

Haruto no contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir caminando rápidamente, arrastrando otra vez a Miyu por el pasillo detrás del escenario.

- ¿Dónde piensas ir? – cambió el tema, sabiendo que a Haruto no le había gustado su pregunta. Realmente estaba asombrada de que haya montado semejante escena sólo para demostrarle lo que hacía tanto tiempo le había pedido, pero, al parecer, era cierto.

- Donde sea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde se metieron? – preguntó en voz baja Tamiko a Noa, ambas preparadas para la última escena.

- No tengo idea – susurró Noa. Pero, si bien no sabía dónde estaban, suponía que se habían ido de aquel lugar inmediatamente después de dar semejante espectáculo frente a todos. Aún no podía creer cómo Haruto, abiertamente, había intervenido en papel de príncipe en la obra y había expresado sus sentimientos reales entre los sentimientos del príncipe azul. Suspiró y miró a Tamiko de reojo. La morocha estaba bastante alterada y retorcía un pañuelo en las manos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo, más para ella que para su compañera.

- Ya está todo planeado – el que habló fue Kazu, acercándose por detrás de las chicas. Llevaba un traje blanco inmaculado.

- ¿Planeado? – arrugó el ceño Tamiko - ¿por quién?

- Tú sólo sígueme en el escenario y todo saldrá bien – el rubio pasó frente a las chicas y subió al escenario, donde Rei estaba haciendo bastante escándalo.

Cuando vio a su hermano subiendo, corrió y lo agarró por las solapas.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – le gritó.

- Baja la voz, que nos van a oír los espectadores – contestó con una sonrisa que enervó más a Rei.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté alterada?! ¡Se acaba de ir Haruto con la idiota esa! ¡Y ni siquiera tenemos protagonistas para terminar la obra! – lo soltó bruscamente.

- Hermanita – dijo con un tono meloso, que hizo que Rei arqueara una ceja – no te preocupes, todo está planeado. No necesitamos de ellos para terminar la obra. Tú sólo sigue actuando normalmente y escucha bien lo que el narrador dice

-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué fue? – Rukia seguía sorprendida por las palabras de su hijo, aún varios minutos después de que el telón se cerrara. Ichigo la miró divertido.

- Una declaración de amor – dijo como si estuviera diciendo una novedad. Byakuya, que hasta ese momento no había acotado palabra, frunció el ceño.

- ¿No es esta una obra teatral? ¿No es una actuación lo que mi sobrino está haciendo? – preguntó. Rukia e Ichigo se miraron y luego miraron a Byakuya.

- Digamos que al principio sí era una obra de teatro – el noble entendía cada vez menos. – Pero, la verdadera Cenicienta no termina así. Hay un solo príncipe, y en esta obra era el chico rubio

- ¿Entonces qué hacía Haruto allí? – preguntó. No sabía bien para qué estaba haciendo esas preguntas sin sentido, después de todo eran cosas de humanos… pero en fin, había ido a la fiesta de graduación de su sobrino y pretendía entender qué sucedía, o al menos no parecer descolgado del tema.

- Parece que Haruto no se decidía por decirle a Miyu lo que sentía por ella, y optó por decirlo en la obra como para que no se note que lo estaba haciendo frente a todos – explicó Ichigo, a lo que Rukia respondió con una expresión de asombro.

- ¿Y tú cómo es que sabes eso? – Ichigo enfatizó su sonrisa.

- Cosas de padre e hijo

_/FB/_

_- Dime – presionó la katana y logró bajarla, pero la sangre caía manchando el suelo. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¡Si ni siquiera estás prestando atención al entrenamiento! – la voz de Ichigo parecía no afectar a Haruto._

_- ¡Es que no sé qué hacer! – cerró los ojos con fuerza y se separó con un salto de Ichigo._

_- ¿Qué hacer con qué?_

_- Qué hacer para demostrarle lo que ella desea_

_Ichigo enfundó a Zangetsu y la colocó en su espalda. Lugo se acercó a Haruto, que permanecía con la vista en el suelo._

_- ¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

_Ambos volvieron a sus cuerpos y caminaron uno junto al otro sin decir palabra alguna. Llegaron a un bar y se sentaron en una mesa para dos en un rincón._

_- Bien… ¿café?_

_- Lo que sea – contestó Haruto, lo que menos quería era ponerse a pensar en qué tomar._

_- Está bien. Dos cafés – le dijo a la moza, que inmediatamente se fue. Ichigo miró a Haruto por unos segundos, permaneciendo en el interminable silencio que habían iniciado desde que abruptamente terminó su entrenamiento. – Dime, ¿qué es lo que ella desea? Y… ¿quién es "ella"?_

_Haruto lo miró entre enojado y confundido. ¿Ichigo pretendía darle consejos sobre qué hacer con Miyu? Frunció más el ceño y apretó sus manos, una con la otra._

_- Miyu, ¿quién más puede ser? – Ichigo sonrió – Y quiere que le diga lo que siento por ella – cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para disimular su vergüenza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Contándole a Ichigo sus problemas? ¿Desde cuándo lo trataba como a su padre?_

_- ¿Y qué problema hay con eso? Está bien, entiendo que no es fácil… incluso yo me tomé mi tiempo para declarármele a tu madre… pero – Haruto levantó la vista._

_- Es que no entiendes… ella quiere que se lo diga frente a todos_

_- ¿Frente a todos? ¿Todos quienes?_

_- A todos, que actúe ridículamente como su novio o algo así frente a todas las personas_

_- ¿Y tanto por eso? – Ichigo estaba divirtiéndose con la situación… ¿tanto podía costarle hacer eso? Definitivamente era sobrino de Byakuya._

_- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! – gritó, haciendo que la pobre moza que había llegado con los café se asustase._

_- Lo siento, déjalas aquí – dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa amable. La chica dejó las tazas y se fue rápidamente._

_- ¿Qué quiere que haga? ¿Qué la abrace, la bese y esas cosas por todos lados? ¡Es que eso es para la intimidad! ¡¿No lo entiende o qué?!_

_- No es que no lo entienda, es que a veces las mujeres necesitan más que la intimidad… para sentirse seguras. Por ejemplo Rukia, ahora quiere que salgamos todos los días a pasear, para que todos nos digan "felicitaciones" o cosas así… no es que me guste mucho la idea, pero lo hago porque a ella le hace feliz – explicó Ichigo, haciéndose el padre sabio. Aunque por dentro se retorcía de rabia al recordar las peleas absurdas con Rukia debido al tema._

_- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué haga lo que me pide?_

_- Yo no pretendo nada, sólo que a veces, con una única demostración basta para que ella sea feliz – Haruto lo miró algo sorprendido – piénsalo, tal vez no te cueste tanto como supones, y es algo momentáneo… no es como que tengas que hacerlo todos los días…_

_///_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El relator, aún más nervioso que antes, subió al escenario, que permanecía con el telón cerrado. Temblaban las hojas escritas a mano que llevaba.

La profesora, sentada en primera fila, se movía en su asiento disfrutando cada segundo de la obra modificada.

- Después de que el príncipe Haruto encontrara a Cenicienta, partieron en caballo, camino al palacio. Pero, en la mitad, el espíritu libre de la chica y el de él mismo decidieron que su libertad estaba fuera de las paredes del castillo y se fugaron junto a su amor verdadero – el relator hizo una pausa porque uno de los chicos que estaba detrás de escena le acercó un papel. Leyó rápidamente y suspiró.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Rukia a Ichigo en voz baja, que permanecía con su sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

- Se fugaron, ¿no escuchaste? – dijo irónicamente, sabiendo que era en serio.

- Y así – continuó el relator – vivieron todos los años que le quedaban de vida juntos felices y libres. Muchas gracias por disfrutar de nuestra adaptación de Cenicienta

El telón se abrió, mostrando a todos los chicos que habían actuado en la obra, saludando sonrientes, obviamente sin Miyu ni Haruto. Los aplausos fueron muchos y hasta algunos se pusieron de pie.

Después de unos minutos, no quedaba nadie en la sala más que Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime y Byakuya.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Alguien sabe dónde están? – preguntó Uryu acomodándose los lentes.

- Se fugaron – repitió Ichigo sin poder evitar lanzar una risotada luego.

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – gritó Rukia.

- No, no… de nada – siguió riendo en voz baja.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ya todos deben estar yendo a la casa de tía Tatsuki a la fiesta – comentó Miyu, mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación de Haruto en la casa de Ichigo.

- ¿Y? – Haruto se sacaba la camisa del traje.

- ¿No deberíamos ir?

- Ni muerto – sentenció. Y lo decía muy en serio.

- ¿Entonces? – Miyu se acercó a Haruto y se miraron a los ojos. - ¿Era en serio lo que dijiste sobre el escenario?

Haruto dejó la remera que se estaba por poner sobre la cama y se acercó a Miyu. Su ceño seguía tan arrugado como siempre, pero algo en sus ojos era distinto. Se paró justo frente a ella, a escasos centímetros.

La chica podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Haruto y su perfume. Lo miraba a los ojos, intentado descifrar lo que él estaba pensando. ¿Tanto le costaba reconocer que había dicho lo que dijo en serio?

El shinigami colocó sus manos en la cintura de Miyu y la acercó a él, inclinándose como para besarla, pero no lo hizo, sino que apoyó su frente con la de ella.

- ¿Crees que hubiera hecho todo lo que hice para no decirlo en serio? – le preguntó, muy bajito. Ella sólo suspiró y sintió los labios de Haruto sobre los de ella.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you,**

_Y me levantaré siempre para tocarte_

'**Cause I know that you feel me somehow.**

_Porque tú sabes cómo me siento a veces_

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,**

_Tú eres lo más cercano al cielo que jamás tendré_

**And I don't wanna go home right now.**

_Y no quiero irme a casa ahora_

El beso fue tomando ritmo hasta que sus respiraciones también comenzaron a agitarse. Miyu llevó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Haruto y él bajó las suyas a las nalgas de la chica, alzándola. Instintivamente, la castaña subió sus piernas y las enroscó alrededor de la cintura del chico.

Caminó algunos pasos hasta llegar al escritorio que tenía frente a la ventana y sentó a Miyu allí con suavidad. Detuvieron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, profundamente, sin decir nada por varios segundos.

Miyu puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Haruto y la acarició con ternura.

- Gracias – susurró.

- No digas nada – dijo él despacio, acercándose nuevamente a la boca de la chica, fundiéndose en un nuevo beso que no tardó en hacerse más apasionado que el anterior.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

_Y todo lo que puedo probar es este momento_

**And all I can breathe is your life**

_Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida_

**Well sooner or later it's over**

_Porque tarde o temprano se termina_

**I just don't want to miss you tonight.**

_Yo sólo no quiero perderte esta noche_

Las manos de Haruto ascendieron desde la cintura de Miyu, por su abdomen, hasta el escote del vestido de Cenicienta, donde comenzaron a bajarlo con un movimiento sutil. Cuando sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, comenzó a acariciarlos suavemente, logrando que ella se estremeciera, sin desprenderse del beso.

Miyu rozaba con sus manos los músculos de la espalda del chico, bien formados por su entrenamiento. Pero sentía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más de él. Lo empujó suavemente hacia atrás y se bajó del escritorio. Dejaron de besarse.

Miyu terminó de bajarse el vestido, quedando sólo con las bragas rosadas puestas. Haruto se sonrojó apenas al verla y Miyu sonrió. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, notó que Haruto también iba a hablar y se cayó.

- Esto… no será muy-

- Sólo quiero estar contigo – dijo ella, acercándose nuevamente a él, volviéndolo a rodear con sus manos. Pero, no lo besó en la boca, sino que comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, pecho, abdomen, hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón, dónde fue Haruto el que la detuvo, sosteniéndola por el mentón.

**And I don't want the world to see me,**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_Porque pienso que ellos no entienden_

**When everything's ment to be broken**

_Cuando todo lo que está hecho se rompa_

**I just want you to know who I am.**

_Yo solo quiero que sepas quién soy_

Se agachó frente a ella, para mirarla a los ojos. Los dos estaban muy serios.

- Yo tenía miedo. No quería que nadie viera mi debilidad, porque no quiero que nadie te lastime – Miyu sonrió.

- Te amo, tonto – le dijo, pero cuando iba a besarlo él colocó su índice sobre los labios de ella.

- Yo te amo a ti más que a nada – y fue él el que la besó, al mismo tiempo que la recostaba sobre la alfombra.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

_Y no puedes pelear con las lágrimas que vienen_

**All the moments of truth in your lies.**

_Todos los momentos de verdad en tus mentiras_

**When everything feels like the movies**

_Cuando todo se sienta como una película_

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive.**

_Si, sangras sólo para saber que estás viva._

El teléfono celular de Haruto sonó repentinamente, haciendo que detuvieran sus besos.

- ¿Tienes idea de quién pueda ser? – dijo Miyu en un tono que denotaba reproche.

- Mi mamá – protestó él, a sabiendas de que el tono que usó la chica significaba un "te odio, ¿por qué no apagaste ese aparato?".

- Atiende – lo empujó con ambas manos.

- No – el teléfono sonaba insistentemente una y otra vez.

- Atenderé yo – Miyu se levantó rápidamente y buscó el celular en el saco que Haruto había dejado sobre la silla. Al encontrarlo, frunció el ceño y dándole a su voz un toque de resentimiento, contestó. Haruto la miraba con asombro. – Hola Rukia – dijo ella, como si fuera normal que estuviera atendiendo el teléfono del chico. Los gritos de la morocha se escuchaban desde el otro lado, provocando en el shinigami un gesto que llegaba a parecerse a una sonrisa. – No grites tanto, Haruto está conmigo. Estamos bien – siguió con su tono entre indiferente y enojado. – Iremos en cuanto terminemos de hablar – cerró la tapa del teléfono con brusquedad y miró a Haruto con rencor.

- ¿Qué? – reaccionó sin pensar.

- Vístete, nos vamos a la fiesta

- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada? ¡Simplemente olvidé apagarlo!

- ¡¿Pensabas que no iba a sonar cuando te fuiste de esa forma de la escuela?!

- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa cosa en el bolsillo!

- ¡Vístete!

- ¡No quiero!

- Entonces iré sola – dio media vuelta y se salió, dando un portazo. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchó otro portazo en la puerta del baño. Haruto sonrió de lado.

- Mujeres

**And I don't want the world to see me,**

_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea_

'**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

_Porque pienso que ellos no entienden_

**When everything's ment to be broken**

_Cuando todo lo que está hecho se rompa_

**I just want you to know who I am.**

_Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

_Después de quince minutos…_

Haruto estaba sentado en la cocina, junto a la mesa y un vaso con jugo de naranja. Miyu aún no bajaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido y cierta molestia por la situación. Después de haber discutido ella no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra… ¡ni que hubiera sido apropósito! Tampoco era tan grave que hubiera sonado en ese momento el celular.

El taconeo de la castaña lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Carraspeó con fuerza para atraer la atención de la chica, pero cuando esta terminó de bajar las escaleras tomó el abrigo y salió de la casa sin dar ni señales de haberlo escuchado.

Haruto se levantó de la silla con rapidez y sin siquiera tomar su saco que estaba tirado sobre el sofá, la siguió casi corriendo.

Miyu caminaba con prisa y bronca por la vereda y para cuando Haruto salió de la casa ya le llevaba una cuadra de ventaja. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo había tenido tan poco cuidado como para dejar el celular prendido? ¡Si era previsible que algo pasara entre ellos! ¿Tan poco tacto podía tener ese descerebrado shinigami?

- Maldición – murmuró al sentir la presencia de Haruto cerca y apuró su paso, con tan mala suerte que tropezó con una piedra, pero no cayó ya que el chico la sostuvo antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Debes tener más cuidado si quieres llegar bien a la fiesta. Además, ya es bastante tarde

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes consideración con esas cosas? – las palabras de Miyu sonaban como si tuvieran filo.

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de hablarme así?!

- ¡No!

- ¡Entonces no me hables más! – Haruto la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo a él rápidamente. La besó con fuerza, subiendo una de sus manos a la nuca de la chica, impidiendo que pudiera zafarse.

Otra vez la besaba. ¿Cómo podía pensar que los besos arreglarían todo? Pero, cedió a la tentación y se dejó llevar por la boca de él.

Cuando no tenían más aire, se separaron. Pero Miyu mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su frente sobre la de Haruto.

- Lo siento

- No, no lo sientas. Yo no tuve que reaccionar así. Sólo… sólo dilo – la chica se sonrojó levemente por el pedido.

- Te amo

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Yo sólo quiero que sepas quién soy_

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tres meses más tarde**

- ¡Que te apures! – la voz de Miyu retumbó por toda la casa de los Kurosaki, mientras corría escaleras abajo.

- Ya voy… ya voy… - la voz de Haruto era lenta y cansada, muy extraño en él.

- ¡¿Es que piensas llegar tarde?! – otro grito más que no alteró al shinigami, que comenzó a bajar lentamente. Llevaba una camisa negra sin abrochar y un pantalón de vestir, negro también. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y sus ojeras mostraban cuán cansado estaba.

- Vale… - dijo por toda respuesta a los gritos de la ahora, su novia formal. Estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido desde hacía más de media hora, luego de haber contestado una llamada a su teléfono móvil.

- ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! – fue lo único que rescató Haruto de la gran cantidad de palabras que había dicho la chica en el último minuto.

- No – contestó mientras bostezaba.

Miyu se acercó y se paró frente a él, mirándolo con rabia, mientras apretaba sus puños.

- Es muy simple – dijo apretando los dientes - ¡Tenemos que llegar al hospital ya!

Haruto abrochó su camisa y tomó las llaves del auto que estaban colgadas en el llavero detrás de la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con dos personas al otro lado, que traían una cara entre sorpresa y risas.

- Hola – dijo secamente, volviendo su vista a Miyu, que estaba detrás de él.

- ¡Hola! ¡Vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde!

- Pero… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Orihime, mirando a su hija y su alteración.

- ¡Ya nació! – gritó mientras se abría paso entre los tres. - ¡Apúrate!

- Voy…

Uryu y Orihime se miraron y sonrieron al saber la noticia. Al fin estaba en este mundo la pequeña Kurosaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber estacionado el auto en la puerta del Hospital y luego de haber luchado verbalmente con el guardia que no quería que pasasen porque eran las cuatro de la madrugada, lograron entrar y llegar a la maternidad. Allí los esperaba Ichigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sosteniendo en sus brazos, con sumo cuidado, unas cuantas mantas rosadas.

Miyu se acercó corriendo, mientras Haruto miraba a su padre y arqueaba una ceja. Más atrás estaban Uryu y Orihime, aún terminando de subir las escaleras.

- ¡Papá! – gritó emocionada la chica - ¡Es hermosa! – lo abrazó, entre risas y lágrimas de emoción.

- ¿Si? ¿No es cierto? – Ichigo parecía embobado, mirando al pequeño retoño. Pero, al instante, levantó su vista y la enfocó en Haruto, que permanecía estático con la misma expresión de antes.

- ¿Cómo está Rukia? ¿Todo está bien, verdad?

- Si… ella está en la habitación, descansando… - seguía con su vista fija en el shinigami. – Deberías ir a verla, ¿no crees?

Haruto lo miró desconcertado, arqueando la otra ceja.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?

- ¿A quién más? – el chico no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a entrar en una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el lado izquierdo del pasillo. Ichigo sonrió complacido. Luego de unos minutos, volvió a hablar, mientras Uryu y Orihime se acercaban. - ¿Te costó mucho traerlo?

- Creo que él estaba más ansioso que yo por venir – en realidad, Miyu no sabía si era verdad o mentira lo que estaba diciéndole a Ichigo…….

-.-.-.-.-.-

El suave ruido de la puerta rozando con la alfombra del piso al abrirse la despertó, pero optó por no abrir los ojos. Sintió la leve presencia que el gigai especial que traía su hijo dejaba a la vista y amagó a sonreír, pero no lo hizo. Esperaba que él fuera a verla, pero nunca creyó que sea tan rápido.

Haruto se quedó parado, recostado sobre la pared del fondo de la habitación, junto a la puerta. Varios minutos pasó así, observando dormir a Rukia. Viendo su respiración lenta y su rostro cansado por las horas de trabajo de parto. El suero aún permanecía colocado en su brazo y eso preocupó al chico, pero luego supuso que serían precauciones de su padre y seguramente recomendaciones de la Sociedad de Almas.

Suspiró casi inaudiblemente, pero no para los oídos de Rukia que esta vez entreabrió los ojos para ver la cara de Haruto. Vio sus ojos fijos en ella y una expresión que nunca antes había visto en su hijo. Un rostro que denotaba sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo tranquilidad y hasta felicidad.

Decidió que ya era hora de decirle algo, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver que Haruto se despegó de la pared y se acercó a ella, que instintivamente volvió a cerrar herméticamente sus ojos.

- Mamá – dijo despacio, como si no quisiera despertarla pero sí que lo oyese. – Creo que todo esto es una locura – se sentó junto a la cama, en una pequeña silla de madera. – Después de todo al fin lograste rehacer tu vida como alguna vez lo soñaste – sonrió a medias – Ojala papá estuviera junto a ti ahora – volvió a su seriedad, como si no le hubiera gustado lo que había dicho – Bueno, no Ichigo… hablo de Renji – un nudo más grande se formó en la garganta de Rukia, provocándole una emoción que casi no podía controlar.

Un silencio de algunos minutos reinó en la habitación después de que Haruto nombrara a Renji. Era cierto que tantos años junto a él no habían sido de los más felices, pero dentro de su espera, había vivido en paz y podido criar a su hijo en un ambiente ideal, lleno de amor familiar.

- ¿Cómo crees que será? – Haruto se recostó en la silla y miró el techo – Hablo de la niña… ¿pensaron ya en un nombre? – hizo una pausa como esperando la respuesta de su madre – Supongo que si… no es que me haya interesado mucho en este tema en los últimos meses… es que no puedo hacerlo… no quiero interferir en tu vida ahora que encontraste cómo ser feliz – una nueva pausa. – En realidad yo también encontré como serlo, Miyu… Ella… ella es la única que me conoce de verdad y con la única que quiero ser quien soy realmente. Mamá, amo a Miyu… y ahora te entiendo, y entiendo por todo lo que pasaste para poder estar ahora con Ichigo

- ¿No crees que estás un poco melancólico? – dijo Rukia, casi burlándose. Haruto se sentó bruscamente y arrugó las cejas.

- ¡¿Estabas escuchando?!

- No grites, estamos en un hospital – Haruto se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñando algo que la morocha no entendió. – Dime

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No es esta la vida que quieres vivir? Porque… yo sí quiero vivirla así, contigo, con Ichigo y con tu hermanita – Haruto la miró.

- Yo… yo quiero vivir mamá

- Entonces, vive

-.-.-.-.-.-

Canción: City of Angels de Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

**Vuelvo a agradecerles a todos por brindarme la oportunidad de crecer junto a ustedes como escritora. Pero, debo pedirles un último comentario para este fic, una conclusión final de su parte. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima.**

PD: No duden en escribirme para cualquier duda, consulta o comentario, con gusto los responderé.


End file.
